The simple story of a pianist
by Romy92
Summary: Jasper es un joven al que le gusta mucho tocar el piano y su mayor deseo es entrar en la academia más prestigiosa de su ciudad para ser pianista. Lo que no sabe es lo que le depara el futuro. AU. JasperxAlice
1. Introducción

**Hola! Como dije, aqui estoy de nuevo con una historia completamente diferente. Obviamente los personajes no son míos (más quisiera yo, en especial Jasper T_T) son de la señora Meyer. Es una historia bastante larga, aunque creo que es fácil de leer. Como ya la tengo acabada, intentaré ir subiendo "packs" de capítulos.**

**Espero que disfrutéis leyéndola, igual que yo disfruté escribiéndola^^**

* * *

**Introducción**

Corría el año 1934 en la ciudad de Nueva Orleans. Era un día lluvioso y gris. El pequeño Jasper miraba aburrido por la ventana como las gotas de lluvia bajaban por el cristal. Sus padres habían ido a una comida con unos amigos y lo habían dejado en casa de su abuela Lucy. Jasper se aburría terriblemente ya que como llovía, su abuela no le dejaba salir al jardín a jugar y dentro de la casa no tenía juguetes. Su abuela entró en el comedor y lo vio mirando por la ventana.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe algo?-le preguntó intentando entretenerlo.

Jasper asintió.

Su abuela le tendió la mano y lo llevó hasta el piso de arriba, donde dentro de una pequeña habitación había algo tapado con una gran sábana blanca.

-Destápalo-le pidió su abuela.

Jasper le hizo caso y cuando vio lo que se escondía bajo aquella sábana, sus ojos se agrandaron. Bajo la sábana había un gran piano de madera que parecía muy antiguo.

-¿De quién es abuela?-preguntó el niño asombrado.

-Pertenecía a tu bisabuelo y lo heredó tu abuelo. Ahora pertenece a tu padre, pero como a él no le gusta tocarlo, lo guardo yo. Es un valioso recuerdo de tu abuelo.-le explicó-mira, te enseñaré como lo toco ¿te gustaría?-le preguntó mientras se sentaba delante del piano.

Jasper asintió rápidamente y se sentó al lado de su abuela.

La mujer empezó a interpretar una triste melodía que cada vez se iba haciendo más alegre. Cuando terminó de tocar se dio cuenta de que Jasper observaba las teclas, embobado.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Mucho!, me gustaría aprender a tocarlo abuela.

-Yo te podría enseñar si quieres.

-¡Si! Vendré cada día para aprender a tocar el piano- le dijo Jasper sonriendo.

Seguramente ya no se aburriría tanto en casa de su abuela Lucy.


	2. Decisiones

_Diez años después…_

**Decisiones**

En la pequeña ciudad de Nueva Orleans se respiraba un ambiente festivo, la Segunda Guerra Mundial había terminado por fin y ahora parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad. Jasper se había convertido en un joven muy apuesto. Era rubio con unos grandes ojos azules, era alto y delgado, aunque se podía apreciar que tenía algo de músculo. Con sus dieciocho años recién cumplidos era ya, como sus padres decían, _todo un hombre. _Trabajaba como peón en una pequeña construcción pero eso no era lo que quería hacer durante toda su vida. Su sueño era otro.

Llevaba mucho tiempo con la idea rondándole la cabeza, desde que su abuela Lucy murió, pero no se atrevía a decírselo a sus padres. Ahora que la guerra había terminado, pensó que era una buena oportunidad y no debía desaprovecharla. Lo había estado pensando y realmente era lo que quería hacer. Deseaba poder entrar en la _New Orleans Dance and music Academy, _la prestigiosa academia de música de Nueva Orleans. Allí acabaría de formarse como pianista. Sabía que no era fácil entrar pero tenía aptitudes y al menos quería intentarlo.

Ese día se sentía optimista y era mejor que lo aprovechara. Salió de su habitación decidido a explicarles su plan a sus padres, lo llevaría a cabo con o sin su consentimiento.

Al bajar las escaleras se topó con su madre, Esme. Era una gran mujer, fuerte y muy cariñosa. Seguro que a ella le parecería bien su idea.

-Buenos días hijo-le dijo sonriéndole

-Buenos días-la saludó con una sonrisa forzada, estaba más nervioso de lo que pensaba.

-¿Y esa cara? ¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó preocupada

-Si, perfectamente. Me gustaría hablar contigo y con papá.- le estaban empezando a sudar las manos. Era algo que siempre le pasaba cuando se ponía nervioso.

- Claro hijo.

Fueron hacia el comedor donde se encontraba su padre, Carlisle. Era un gran doctor y un gran padre. Jasper siempre lo había admirado, pero en ese momento se sentía intimidado. Siempre había sido un muchacho bastante directo, pero cuando se trataba de hablar con sus padres le resultaba más difícil.

-Carlisle, Jasper tiene algo que decirnos.- informó Esme a su marido.

-Tú dirás hijo.

-Bu-bueno yo…em…quería deciros que…-No podía creer que estuviera tartamudeando, cuando era pequeño también le pasaba.

-Tranquilo Jasper-le dijo su madre sonriéndole. Jasper tenía la sensación que esa escena le resultaba cómica.

Decidió encararlos, cuanto antes lo dijera mejor.

-Quiero ser pianista-farfulló.

Sus padres se quedaron estupefactos.

-Hijo sabíamos que te gustaba tocar el piano pero… ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?-le preguntó su padre sorprendido.

-Lo llevo pensando desde que la abuela Lucy murió. En realidad lo que quiero es entrar en la _New Orleans Dance and music Academy _para acabar de formarme como pianista y después dedicarme completamente a la música.

-Jasper esa academia requiere un nivel muy elevado y es bastante cara. No te digo que no me parece bien tu decisión Jasper, pero creo que deberías pensarlo con más detenimiento.

-Mamá lo llevo pensando desde hace dos años, creo que es bastante tiempo. Hace unos meses envié una carta con mi solicitud para entrar y ayer recibí la citación para la prueba. Es lo que quiero hacer y se me da bien. Si el problema es el dinero no os preocupéis, tengo algo ahorrado y es suficiente para pagar la matricula de la escuela. Lo voy a hacer de todos modos aunque no os parezca bien, porque es algo que realmente me gusta. Solo quería que lo supierais.-había desaparecido todo aquel nerviosismo de su voz, ahora hablaba con mucha seguridad.

-Si tu crees que puedes hacerlo, hazlo. Nosotros te apoyaremos siempre y cuando lo que hagas sea correcto. Pero quiero que sepas que no será fácil conseguirlo.-le dijo su padre.

-Lo sé. Pero necesito intentarlo. Tanto si me aceptan como si no, seguiré trabajando en la construcción, al menos traeré dinero a casa.

-No hace falta hijo, nosotros ya nos apañamos con el sueldo de tu padre.

-No, quiero seguir trabajando. Gracias por apoyarme-les dijo con una sonrisa.

-De nada. Esperamos que consigas los que te propones.

Salió de su casa con ganas de gritar, pero se contuvo. No hacia falta que los vecinos pensaran que estaba loco. En una semana estaría tocando el piano delante de los directores de la academia, probándose a si mismo y quizás dentro de dos sería un alumno de la misma. No podía creerlo. Tendría que seguir practicando si no quería que los nervios fueran la causa de su fracaso


	3. Prohibido

**Prohibido**

Jasper estaba sentado delante del piano, se encontraba en la que había sido la casa de sus abuelos. Su abuela Lucy, antes de morir, le había dejado a Carlisle la casa donde vivía por si la quería vender, pero Jasper le pidió a su padre que no lo hiciera ya que le traía muy buenos recuerdos y en esa casa era donde estaba el piano, _su_ piano. De esa forma cuando Jasper necesitaba tocar el piano, o simplemente estar solo, se iba allí. Había decidido que cuando quisiera independizarse, remodelaría la casa y se instalaría allí mismo. Hacía unos meses que había empezado las obras en el piso de abajo y por lo tanto estaba todo lleno de polvo y de trastos viejos.

Había quedado con Edward, su mejor amigo, para adelantar trabajo. Conocía a Edward desde que tenía tres años, siempre jugaban juntos y habían hecho muchas travesuras los dos juntos. También se habían peleado muchas veces, pero en el fondo se querían como verdaderos hermanos. Edward fue el primero en enterarse de lo que Jasper tenía pensado, y desde que lo supo, lo apoyó en todo momento.

Jasper estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando tocaron a la puerta. Era Edward que venía cantando, parecía muy alegre.

-¿Y esa alegría?-le preguntó Jasper con curiosidad.

-No lo sé, hace un día estupendo, ¿no te parece?-le contestó su amigo como si le hubieran dado en la cabeza con un bate de béisbol.

-Vale, explícamelo-le dijo Jasper frunciendo el ceño, mirando el cielo que cada vez estaba más nublado.

-¿Te acuerdas de aquella chica que conocí hace unos meses?

Jasper intentó memorizar.

-No la conociste, solo la viste cruzar la calle y te enamoraste perdidamente de ella-le recordó Jasper intentando no reírse.

-Bueno, si, es cierto. Pues resulta que hoy la he vuelto a ver, y me he armado de valor y he hablado con ella.

Jasper agrandó los ojos.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritó-¡Cuéntamelo todo!, ¿Como ha sido?, ¿Qué le has dicho?

-Solo me he presentado y le he dicho que me gustaría saber como se llamaba. Su nombre es Isabella, aunque prefiere que la llamen Bella. Estudia literatura en la Universidad Loyola y me ha dicho que tenía prisa. Yo le he dicho que si le molestaría que nos viéramos otro día para tomar café y ha aceptado.

-No puedo creerlo-le dijo Jasper con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

-Pues créetelo.

-Vaya, me alegro mucho por ti, parece que por fin algo relacionado con el amor te sale bien-le soltó Jasper intentando hacerle enfadar.

-Al menos mejor que a ti-le pinchó Edward, sabía que entraba en terreno prohibido. A Jasper no le gustaba hablar de ese tema.

-Lo que pasó, pasó y se acabó. No quiero hablar de eso y lo sabes.-farfulló Jasper.

-Lo siento, pero creo que algún día deberías hablar de lo que pasó con María con alguien.

-¡Ya está bien, Edward!-gritó Jasper exaltado.-No la vuelvas a nombrar, no quiero saber nada de ella. Y ahora por favor vamos a trabajar.-le suplicó.

Se pusieron manos a la obra en seguida, solo se dirigieron las palabras justas ya que el silencio no era para nada incómodo. Llegó la hora en que Edward tuvo que marcharse y Jasper se quedó solo en la casa.

Ya había anochecido, y estaba un poco cansado. Se sentó en las escaleras y empezó a pensar en lo que le había dicho Edward. Tal vez le vendría bien hablar con alguien sobre aquel tema que él consideraba prohibido, pero no se atrevía, siempre que podía lo evitaba. Le resultaba demasiado doloroso pensar en ello. Así que decidió dejarlo correr e irse a su casa, le estarían esperando para cenar.


	4. Práctica

**Práctica**

Llevaba 4 días practicando sin parar la misma melodía, la que tocaría delante de los directores de la academia. Le salía perfectamente, pero era consciente de que le sudarían las manos y empezaría a temblar. Debía practicar más. En doce horas estaría en la academia, preparado para mostrarles a los jueces todo el talento que tenía. Debía concentrarse todo lo posible y en eso estaba cuando escuchó la voz de su madre fuera de la casa.

Se asomó a la ventana y allí abajo estaba Esme. Bajó las escaleras corriendo ¿qué hacía su madre allí?

-¿Mamá?-preguntó cuando salió de la casa.

-Hola hijo, llevas toda la semana practicando y temo que te vuelvas loco. Sé que si te quedas aquí esta noche no dormirás, así que quiero que vengas a casa.

-No mamá, igualmente en casa tampoco dormiré-le dijo Jasper, haciendo un mohín.

-Vamos Jasper, aquí no tienes cama ni ropa limpia. Vamos a casa, te vas a dormir y mañana en cuanto te levantes, te duchas, te vistes, desayunas y te vas. No te atormentes más delante del piano-le suplicó su madre con cara de corderito degollado.

No podía negarle nada a aquella cara, siempre ganaba ella.

-De acuerdo- se rindió- espera un segundo que voy a por mi chaqueta.

Subió las escaleras lentamente y entró en aquella habitación, la habitación del piano. Cogió su chaqueta y le dedicó una última mirada a _su_ piano. Quién sabía si al otro día cuando volviera sería un alumno de la prestigiosa _New Orleans Dance and music Academy. _


	5. Nervios

**Nervios**

No había pegado ojo en toda la noche y se le notaba en la cara. Tenía unas ojeras enormes, así que decidió darse una ducha de agua fría. Se sintió algo mejor cuando notó las gotas heladas caer sobre su cuerpo. No sabía si lo que le provocaban los temblores eran las gotas frías o eran los nervios. Optó por lo segundo, era lo más probable.

Cuando salió de la ducha se secó y se peinó, no estaba seguro de si era necesario ponerse ropa muy formal. Se puso una camisa blanca recién planchada con unos pantalones grises y una corbata del mismo color. Cogió prestados unos zapatos de su padre, ya que los que tenía él estaban desgastados y también se echó colonia. Cuando su madre lo vio, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Mamá por Dios, no es para tanto-le dijo cuando vio a su madre llorando.

-Lo sé hijo, solo es que estoy muy contenta por ti. Ya eres todo un hombre.

-Mamá…no empieces por favor. No quiero que me des el discurso que dan todas las madres cuando sus hijos se hacen adultos. Sé que estás orgullosa de mí y con eso me basta-le dijo Jasper con una risita.

-Está bien, hijo. Vamos vete que aún llegarás tarde.

Jasper salió de su casa a paso ligero, se había entretenido demasiado arreglándose. La academia le quedaba a veinte minutos de su casa y tenía la prueba a las once en punto. Eran las once menos diez, no iba a llegar puntual, de modo que empezó a correr por las calles dejando atrás los comentarios que le hacía la gente con la que se chocaba. Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo en seco, le faltaba el aire y tenía náuseas. Sentía como le dolía el pecho de los latidos tan fuertes que le daba el corazón. Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta e irse a su casa, pero decidió que debía hacerlo, no podía irse ahora que estaba tan cerca de conseguir algo. Realmente no estaba cerca de conseguir nada, pero no sabía lo que pasaría esa mañana. Entró en el gran edificio y se dirigió a lo que parecía ser secretaría.

-Buenos días, soy Jasper Whitlock y vengo para hacer una prueba. Hace unos meses envié una carta presentando mi solicitud para entrar en la academia y la semana pasada me llegó la respuesta, donde me decían que me presentara hoy con una melodía preparada, y bueno aquí estoy-le dijo Jasper sonriéndole a la joven que estaba sentada en aquel gran mostrador.

-Muy bien señor Whitlock, siéntese por favor, avisaré a los responsables de la academia.-le respondió la joven haciéndole ojitos y sonriéndole.

Estaba demasiado nervioso como para hacerle caso. Esperó sentado cinco minutos, aguantando como la secretaria no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

Por las escaleras bajaron tres personas, un hombre bajito, calvo y con gafas, le seguía una mujer alta y pelirroja con el pelo recogido en un gran moño y con cara de pocos amigos y finalmente un hombre más o menos de la edad de su padre, moreno y que parecía agradable. Jasper de puso en pie, y vio como el hombre bajito se detenía delante de él, le llegaba por la barbilla, así que el hombre tuvo que levantar la cabeza para poder hablar con él.

-Usted debe de ser Jasper Whitlock-le tendió la mano.

-Así es-respondió Jasper estrechándosela.

-Yo soy Charles Fox, el director de la academia, ella es la señora Owen la subdirectora, y por último el señor Griffin, es el profesor de piano.

-Es un placer-dijo intentando ser educado, nunca le había gustado tratar con personas que se creían mejor que él, y por lo que parecía, la señora Owen lo creía. En cambio el señor Griffin le caía bien, no lo conocía pero le inspiraba confianza.

-Bueno, no perdamos más el tiempo con las presentaciones y vamos a oír como toca el piano, joven-le dijo el señor Fox son una sonrisa.

En ese momento empezó a ponerse blanco, el momento de la verdad había llegado.


	6. Piano, Piano

**Piano, piano**

Los cuatro entraron en una sala enorme con un piano en el centro. No le gustaba nada ese piano, estaba acostumbrado a _su_ piano y le sería difícil concentrarse con este. El de la academia era un piano de cola, negro, muy elegante, muy de familia rica, en cambio el suyo era un piano de madera muy sencillo.

El señor Fox, la señora Owen y el señor Griffin se sentaron en unas sillas que habían colocado alrededor del piano. El señor Fox le indicó que ya podía comenzar y vio como el señor Griffin le guiñaba el ojo, dándole ánimos.

Jasper se sentó delante del piano, en ese momento notaba que se iba a desmayar. Pero se tensó y puso los dedos encima de las teclas. Respiró hondo, y empezó a interpretar una lenta melodía. Era la misma que tocó su abuela el día que le mostró el piano. Estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría. Notaba como las notas salían solas sin que él tuviera que esforzarse mucho. A medida que avanzaba, la melodía se iba haciendo mas alegre, más movida. Cuando terminó, levantó la cabeza esperando el veredicto. Ahora que había dejado de tocar, las manos empezaron a sudarle y el corazón empezó a palpitarle furioso en el pecho.

El señor Fox miró a sus dos acompañantes, se disponía a hablar cuando el señor Griffin empezó a aplaudir. Jasper miró sorprendido la actitud del profesor.

-Bravo Jasper, eres un gran pianista, quiero verte mañana en mi clase ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero señor…-farfulló él.

-Nada, nada, Jasper ya estás dentro de la academia, enhorabuena-le tendió la mano, felicitándolo.

-¿De verdad?-dijo Jasper, notaba como los ojos se le humedecían de la emoción.

-De verdad-anunció el señor Fox-nos ha encantado tu forma de tocar, con esa sensibilidad y esas ganas. Se nota que te gusta Jasper y sabemos que te esforzarás.

-Sin duda señor, muchísimas gracias-le estrechó la mano a todos con una gran sonrisa.

-Mañana a las ocho te queremos aquí Jasper.

-Si señor, hasta mañana.

Ya está, lo había hecho. Ahora podía decir oficialmente que era un alumno de la prestigiosa _New Orleans Dance and music Academy. _

Salió del edificio casi corriendo, no veía el momento de llegar a su casa y explicárselo todo a sus padres.

Seguramente si su abuela estuviera viva, estaría orgullosa de él. Llegó a su casa, pero no había nadie. Su padre estaba trabajando y su madre seguramente había ido a comprar. Decidió ir a la obra donde trabajaba para contárselo a Edward.

Cuando se lo explicó, Edward le propuso que se fueran a celebrarlo esa misma noche, ya que él también tenía algo que celebrar.

-Bella y yo somos algo más que amigos-canturreó

-¿Me lo estás diciendo de verdad?-preguntó Jasper asombrado.

-Si, desde ayer por la noche. Fuimos a cenar y bueno…no sé…me gusta y le gusto. Estamos bien juntos así que queremos celebrarlo y quiero presentártela, seguro que te caerá genial.

-Me parece muy bien, pero mañana a las ocho tengo que estar en la academia, así que ¿porque no mejor dejamos la celebración para el viernes por la noche?

-De acuerdo…si quieres para no estar solo le digo que se traiga a una amiga suya, ya me entiendes. Para que no tengas que aguantarnos, ya que ahora estamos en esa terrible fase por la que pasan las parejas la primera semana de relación.

-Me parece genial, así no sufriré solo-rió Jasper.


	7. Clases

**Clases**

Le despertó una débil luz que se colaba por la ventana. Miró el reloj, eran las seis de la mañana, ya estaba amaneciendo. Decidió levantarse, ya que después le costaría más, y así aprovechaba el tiempo preparándolo todo. Bajó en pijama a la cocina y se encontró con su padre que estaba desayunando.

-Buenos días papá-dijo Jasper bostezando.

-Buenos días hijo. ¿Cómo estás esta mañana?

-Bien, muy feliz, tengo ganas de ver como son las clases y la gente y los profesores. También estoy un poco nervioso-le dijo a su padre mientras se preparaba un café.

-Es normal Jasper. Me alegro de que hayas dado un paso tan grande. Ahora tienes que aprovecharlo al máximo.

-Lo sé, me esforzaré cada día- se sentó en una silla y empezó a tomarse el café.

-Bueno hijo, yo me voy ya que si no, no llegaré a la consulta. Suerte Jasper-le dijo sonriéndole desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Gracias papá.

Su madre aún no se había levantado, así que dejó la taza en el fregadero y subió a su habitación para vestirse. Se puso algo sencillo y cómodo. Esperaba no desentonar demasiado entre aquella gran multitud de adolescentes ricos.

Cogió una especie de maletín de piel que le había comprado su madre y metió un cuaderno y una pluma que le había regalado su abuelo cuando él tenía cinco años, al menos era elegante. Miró el reloj, eran las siete. Decidió salir de casa, así tendría tiempo de pensar y llegaría con tiempo de sobras a clase.

La ciudad había empezado a despertarse, el sol ya había salido y la gente salía de sus casas, para comprar y para trabajar. Hacía un día muy claro, no había ninguna nube en el cielo y eso le gustaba.

Se sentó en un banco de la plaza Jackson. Delante de él se encontraba la catedral de San Luis. Era espectacular, siempre le había gustado contemplarla. De su maletín sacó el horario de las clases para intentar memorizarlo, así se entretendría. Empezaba todos los días a la ocho en punto, cada clase duraba sesenta minutos, el horario de mañana se terminaba a la una y media. A las cuatro volvía entrar hasta las siete. Era un horario duro y aburrido, pero debía aguantarse. Todos los días, a primera hora daba clases de piano con el profesor Griffin, a segunda le tocaba historia de la música con una tal profesora Reaser, en esa clase se juntaban todos los alumnos aunque no dieran piano. Era una clase general. Después tenía un descanso de media hora en el cual podían salir de la escuela. La tercera hora hacía solfeo con la profesora Garret, la cuarta volvía a hacer clase de piano y la última clase de la mañana hacía repaso general de todas las materias básicas como literatura, matemáticas y demás. También era una clase general donde se encontraría con muchos compañeros que no hacían piano.

Por la tarde, hacia solfeo, historia de la música y piano otra vez. Era un horario muy repetitivo, pero se moría de ganas por hacer piano con el profesor Griffin. Los viernes no tenía clases por la tarde. Miró de nuevo el reloj, ya eran las siete y treinta y cinco, decidió ir hacia la academia, no quería llegar el primero ni tampoco el último. Cuando llegó, entró detrás de un grupo de chicos que se pararon en un banco que había dentro de la academia. Al pasar por delante de ellos, todos se le quedaron mirando, y pudo observar como se decían cosas los unos a los otros, pero Jasper no hizo caso y se encaminó hacia el aula 20.


	8. Haciendo nuevos amigos

**Haciendo nuevos amigos**

No podía creer lo grande que era esa escuela. Tenía la sensación que iba dando vueltas porque siempre salía en el mismo sitio. Finalmente decidió ir por otro pasillo ya que no veía a nadie que le pudiera indicar. Miró su reloj nervioso, no quería llegar tarde a su primera clase. Aún faltaban diez minutos para que empezaran las clases, debía darse prisa. Pasó por delante de una clase con grandes puertas de cristal y allí fue donde la vio por primera vez.

Se detuvo en seco delante de la puerta, mirando con gran interés la persona que allí dentro se encontraba. Había una chica bailando ballet. Era una muchacha de su edad más o menos, menuda con el pelo ni muy largo ni muy corto, las puntas miraban cada una hacia un lado y era morena. Parecía una muñeca de esas que están en las cajas de música, que cuando la abres aparece la bailarina bailando al ritmo de la melodía. Pero sin duda alguna, aquella chica era más hermosa que cualquier muñeca. Sus pasos eran delicados y suaves, parecía que volaba, casi ni rozaba el suelo. Estuvo mirándola hasta que la chica se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola y dejó de bailar. Jasper avergonzado por su comportamiento intentó explicarle lo que le había ocurrido:

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpirte es que soy nuevo y me he perdido-dijo agachando la cabeza, intentando ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas-tal vez serías tan amable de ayudarme.

-Si claro-le respondió la bailarina con su voz musical mientras se acercaba a él.

-Busco el aula 20.

-Vaya, así que eres pianista.

-Si, bueno, lo intento.

La bailarina rió con ganas. Tenía una risa muy alegre, contagiosa.

-Mira, sigue este pasillo todo recto, después giras a la derecha, te encontrarás con unas escaleras, las subes y la primera clase que veas es el aula 20. Ya lo verás lo pone con unos grandes números, no creo que te pierdas otra vez-le dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias em… No recuerdo tu nombre-le dijo Jasper intentando entablar conversación.

-No te lo he dicho-le contradijo la bailarina.

Justo en ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases.

-Si no te das prisa el profesor Griffin no te dejará entrar-le advirtió la muchacha con una risita.

-Gracias señorita-le dijo Jasper mientras empezaba a correr por el pasillo. Lo único que quería era volver a verla y saber su nombre, al menos sabía que era bailarina y que estudiaba en la misma escuela que él.

Llegó a la clase por los pelos, el profesor Griffin aún no había llegado. Se sentó en el único sitio que quedaba vacante y entendió porque nadie se sentaba ahí. A su lado, descubrió un gran muchacho más o menos de su edad que seguro que partía piedras con las manos. Era muy musculoso, se notaba que su afición era hacer pesas. Jasper lo miró asombrado, no quería parecer grosero pero no podía apartar los ojos de sus músculos de hierro. Era difícil creer que ese hombretón tocara el piano.

-Me llamo Emmett- le dijo el joven tendiéndole la mano.

Jasper dudó en estrechársela, temía perder su mano, pero no quería ser descortés con el primer alumno que se mostraba amable con él.

-Jasper-le contestó en un susurro mientras se la estrechaba.

-¿Eres nuevo?-le preguntó el grandullón.

-Si, es mi primera clase en esta escuela.

-Si quieres puedo ser tu guía los primeros días, así no te perderás, esto es como un laberinto para los que no han venido nunca.

Jasper se lo pensó, si cada vez que se perdía tenía que ayudarlo la bailarina, prefería perderse mil veces. No podía creer en lo que estaba pensando, ¿Qué le sucedía? No era propio de él. Decidió contestar al tal Emmett.

-Me vendría bien, gracias.

En ese instante entró el profesor Griffin, que al verlo le hizo levantarse y lo presentó a la clase. Jasper empezó a ponerse rojo, las presentaciones no eran lo suyo y el tal Emmett se reía de él desde su asiento. Cuando se sentó, le echó una mirada envenenada a su compañero de asiento y este se puso serio.

-Creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos bien-le susurró Emmett sonriéndole.

-Eso parece-le dijo Jasper, intentando prestar atención al profesor Griffin, pero sus pensamientos vagaban hacia una bailarina que había conocido minutos antes.

* * *

**Hola! Espero que os esté gustando, creo que ya he subido suficientes capitulos por hoy xD**

**Ya iré subiendo más capitulos, espero vuestros Reviews con consejos, opiniones...lo que queráis!**

**Besitos!!!**


	9. El comienzo de algo

**Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez con más capitulos. Os aviso que es una historia bastante larga y que aún queda. Muchas gracias a la gente que lee y que comenta, y también a la gente que lee aunque no comente :)**

**Me alegro mucho de que os esté gustando! Bueno, os dejo con los capítulos!**

* * *

**El comienzo de algo**

La clase transcurrió normal, el profesor Griffin iba tocando de vez en cuando alguna que otra melodía y los alumnos debían interpretarla después. A Jasper le tocó interpretar dos melodías y lo hizo bastante bien. Pudo observar que Emmett no era muy bueno tocando, pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto, no quería salir de allí con un ojo morado. Los demás lo hacían bastante bien, seguro que llevaban en esa escuela desde pequeños ya que en la academia impartían clases desde los cuatro años. El profesor Griffin estaba haciendo una pregunta justo cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de la primera clase.

-Vamos-le dijo Emmett-ahora tenemos que ir a el aula 54, porque en la siguiente clase somos más y el aula 54 es más grande. Además te quiero presentar a alguien-le dijo con una emoción contenida.

-De acuerdo.

Salieron de la clase y fueron esquivando los millones de alumnos que se interponían entre ellos y que debían hacer grandes esfuerzos para no chocarse con Emmett. Finalmente llegaron al aula 54 y en el momento en el que pisaron la clase, se oyó un gran grito.

-¡¡¡Emmett!!!-gritó una joven rubia muy hermosa. Después de gritar se abrazó a Emmett como si de ello dependiera su vida.-tenía muchas ganas de verte-le dijo la rubia.

-Yo también tenía ganas de verte.

En ese momento empezaron a hacerse mimitos, y Jasper decidió mirar hacia otro lado, no quería traumatizarse. Justo cuando volteó la cabeza, vio sentada delante de él a aquella bailarina que le había ayudado hacía una hora. Ella también lo miraba, y parecía que estuviera intentando contener la risa.

Decidió acercarse a ella, parecía que Emmett estaba muy entretenido con la que debía ser su novia y no le prestaba atención.

-Vaya, volvemos a vernos señorita-le dijo a la bailarina.

-Eso parece.

-Y parece que no me quieres decir tu nombre-le soltó mientras se sentaba en el pupitre de delante.

En ese momento oyó la voz de Emmett que lo llamaba.

-Jasper ¿te importaría sentarte con Alice? Es que en esta clase siempre me siento con Rose.

-No hay problema-le contestó Jasper sonriendo, ya sabía su nombre. Se levantó y se sentó al lado de Alice, sonaba bonito. Alice le dirigió una mirada irritada a Emmett.

-Gracias, grandullón…-susurró.

Emmett y la chica rubia se acercaron,

-Bueno Jasper, te presento. Ella es Rosalie mi novia-dijo señalando a la rubia que lo acompañaba.

-Es un placer, Jasper-le dijo la tal Rosalie, parecía simpática.

-Igualmente.

-Y la enana que está a tu lado, es Alice-dijo Emmett con tono de burla.

-Perdona, pero lo único enano que yo veo por aquí es tu cerebro-le soltó Alice enfurruñada mientras ponía los brazos en jarras.

-Emmett deja de meterte con Alice-le riñó Rosalie, Jasper pensará que te gusta molestar a la gente.

-Creo que ya lo ha notado-se rió Emmett.

La profesora Reaser hizo acto de presencia y todos se sentaron.

De vez en cuando, Jasper miraba de reojo a Alice, que parecía que se aburría bastante en esa clase, al igual que él.

La chica estaba haciendo dibujitos en su cuaderno, justo cuando la profesora le hizo una pregunta. Alice levantó la cabeza de su cuaderno lentamente, parecía que no sabía la respuesta. Jasper levantó la mano para intentar contestarla y la profesora Reaser le dio el turno de palabra. La contestó correctamente y la profesora lo felicitó.

-A ver si atendemos más en clase señorita Brandon-le dijo a Alice en un tono serio.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Jasper-le susurró Alice en tono irónico.

-Lo siento, no he podido evitar contestar a una pregunta de la cual llevamos hablando toda la clase. No es mi culpa si no prestas atención.

Alice lo miró enfadada. No podía creer que el nuevo se hiciera el listo con ella. Le iba a contestar, pero prefirió morderse la lengua y seguir dibujando.


	10. La hora del almuerzo

**La hora del almuerzo.**

La hora pasó lenta, aunque a Jasper ya le iba bien, le gustaba estar sentado al lado de Alice, aunque ella parecía molesta con su presencia. Sonó el timbre, y todos los alumnos salieron casi corriendo del aula. Emmett y Rosalie iban delante de la mano, y parecía que tenían una conversación bastante interesante. Jasper y Alice iban detrás de ellos, Jasper miraba hacia los lados y Alice tenía mala cara e iba mirando al suelo.

Emmett y Rosalie se detuvieron.

-¿Queréis que vayamos al _Artist Café_ a desayunar algo? Me muero de hambre-les dijo Emmett.

-Yo…no puedo, he quedado con mi madre. Después nos vemos-les dijo Alice refiriéndose más a Emmett y a Rosalie que a Jasper-Hasta luego-Y se fue adelantando el paso.

-Cada día está más rara. Parece que no le ha gustado lo que ha pasado en clase, Jasper.

-Pero si no he hecho nada, solo intentaba contestar correctamente-farfulló él. Era ridículo que Alice se enfadara tanto por eso.

-Es que es bastante orgullosa, ya la irás conociendo. Bueno ¿vamos?

-Si, vamos-contestaron Jasper y Rosalie.

La cafetería era pequeña pero acogedora, estaba enfrente de la academia, y parecía que todos los alumnos iban allí a la hora del almuerzo. De la cantidad de gente que había dentro, tuvieron que salir sin haber consumido nada.

-Aún tenemos veinte minutos, creo que iré un momento a casa y comeré algo allí. Vamos Rose. ¿Te apuntas Jasper?

-Mejor no, me quedaré por aquí, no tengo mucha hambre, gracias igualmente.

-Como prefieras, ¡hasta luego!-le dijeron Emmett y Rosalie que iban casi corriendo.

Tenía veinte minutos para hacer cualquier cosa, y no se le ocurría nada para hacer. Fue dando un paseo por las afueras de la academia mientras observaba los jardines y las fuentes que había por allí. Enfrente de él pudo ver a Alice sentada sola en un banco con aspecto de estar meditando. Se acercó lentamente a ella, no sabía si le molestaría que se sentara a su lado. Alice levantó la cabeza y vio a Jasper acercarse a ella. Suspiró teatralmente dándole a entender que no quería que se sentara. Jasper no hizo caso y se sentó de todos modos.

-Creo que hemos empezado con mal pie-le dijo a Alice- ¿Qué te parece si lo volvemos a intentar?

-Fuiste tú el que empezaste mal perdiéndote. Yo fui amable y te ayudé. No creo que debamos volver a intentar nada-dijo ella haciendo un mohín.

-De todos modos, quiero que seamos amigos. No quiero tener enemigos desde el primer día-le dijo Jasper sonriéndole-No sé porque te caigo tan mal.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que me caigas mal? Solo me has hecho quedar mal delante de toda la clase y delante de la profesora Reaser-le dijo Alice irónicamente.

-Solo intentaba contestar correctamente, no es necesario enfadarse tanto por eso.

-Mira, yo me enfado cuando quiero y con quien quiero, no necesito que nadie me dé lecciones de nada.

-Ya entiendo, eres una niña mimada y si no se hace lo que tú quieres, te enfadas-a Jasper esta conversación le resultaba cómica-Además ¿tú no habías quedado con tu madre?

-¿Y a ti que te importa lo que hago o dejo de hacer? No nos conocemos y ya te estás metiendo en mi vida. Y para tu información no soy una niña mimada.

-Pues lo pareces.

Alice le sacó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos.

-Me llamo Jasper Whitlock y soy nuevo en esta escuela desde hace unas horas-le dijo Jasper tendiéndole la mano.

Alice tardó en descruzar los brazos.

-Alice Brandon, llevo en esta escuela desde los cuatro años-le contestó estrechándosela-¿Contento? Ya nos hemos presentado.

Volvió a cruzarse de brazos mientras Jasper se echaba a reír. Aquella chica era realmente extraña. Alice intentó evitarlo, pero finalmente estalló en carcajadas. Estuvieron unos minutos riéndose, hasta que sonó el timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases.

-Me toca solfeo en el aula…no recuerdo en que aula me toca- le dijo Jasper buscando el horario.

-En la 40. A mi me toca historia de la danza-lo ayudó Alice-Nos vemos en la última hora- se despidió con la mano y fue hacia su clase.

Jasper se quedó mirando como se iba. Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado solo en el jardín y empezó a correr hacia el aula 40. Seguramente llegaría tarde.


	11. Confesión

**Confesión**

La clase de solfeo y la de piano pasaron rápidamente sin ningún imprevisto. En lo único que Jasper pensaba era en que llegara rápido la última hora para sentarse con Alice. No sabía que le ocurría con esa chica pero sabía que desde que la había visto se había convertido en alguien especial. No podía estar enamorado porque hacía unas horas que la conocía, simplemente era especial.

De vez en cuando, hablaba con Emmett y los dos reían de los comentarios que hacían. Se llevaba bien con el grandullón, al menos ya tenía un amigo en la academia. La última clase llegó, Jasper y Emmett habían entrado a la clase que aún estaba vacía, pero detrás de ellos empezaron a entrar alumnos. Esta vez Jasper se sentó en el pupitre de delante y Emmett en el de atrás. Sin poder evitarlo, Jasper se dedicó a mirar hacia la puerta para ver si entraba Alice y Emmett estaba atento para ver si entraba Rosalie. Las dos chicas entraron hablando muy animadas, y como era de costumbre, Rosalie saltó para abrazarse a Emmett. Jasper ya se había hecho a la idea de que cuando Rosalie estuviera cerca, no podría hablar con Emmett, así que nada más ver su efusivo abrazo, se giró hacia adelante. Alice se sentó a su lado, parecía que le pasaba lo mismo que a él. Cuando Emmett estaba delante, Rosalie se olvidaba por completo de su amiga, pero en fin, así es el amor.

-¿Estos dos siempre están así?-le preguntó a Alice para hablar un rato.

-Si, ya lo verás. Al final acabarás acostumbrándote.-le contestó Alice, mientras se giraba para verlos.

-¿Qué tal han ido tus clases?

-Bien, bastante bien, aún teniendo a mi madre encima todo el rato.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Jasper extrañado.

-Ah, claro, tú no lo sabes. Mi madre es la profesora de ballet.

-¿No te gusta que tu madre te dé clases?

- No es que no me guste, es que a veces parece que da clase para mí sola.

Quería seguir hablando con ella pero entró el profesor, y tuvieron que prestar atención.

La clase terminó y Jasper se despidió de sus nuevos compañeros. Era hora de ir a casa a comer. Realmente tenía hambre, en la hora del almuerzo no había comido nada y ahora le rugía el estómago. Llegó a su casa muy feliz y lo recibió su madre.

-Hola cielo, ¿Qué tal tu primer día en la academia?

-Muy bien, es genial. He conocido a unas cuantas personas muy agradables.

-Me alegro mucho hijo. ¡Ah! Me he encontrado con Edward mientras compraba, y me ha dicho que te pasaría a recoger después de las clases para hablar contigo.

-De acuerdo, es que quiere que el viernes vayamos a celebrar mi entrada en la academia. Supongo que querrá hablar de eso.

-Seguramente.

Jasper se sentó a comer el plato de pollo con patatas que le había preparado su madre, estaba delicioso. Cuando terminó, subió a su cuarto, aún le quedaba una hora y media antes de volver a las clases. No tenía nada para hacer, así que se tumbó en la cama y sin querer se quedó dormido.

-Jasper, hijo vas a llegar tarde-oía la voz de su madre a lo lejos, no quería despertarse-¡Jasper Whitlock ya son las tres y media!

Abrió los ojos lentamente, tenía mucho sueño. Vio a su madre cruzada de brazos que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ya, mamá, ya me voy-dijo él estirándose.

-Te has arrugado la ropa hijo.

-No importa mamá, si no me voy ya, no llegaré-le dio un beso en la mejilla, cogió el maletín y se fue corriendo.

Al llegar a la academia, vio a Emmett, Alice y Rosalie que lo esperaban en la entrada.

-Llegas tarde Jasper-le riñó Rosalie.

-Lo siento, es que me he dormido.

-Vaya, el señor tiene que hacer su siesta-se burló Alice.

-No duermo la siesta nunca, solo a sido hoy-le contestó Jasper poniendo cara de disgusto fingido.

-Bueno, entremos que si no si que llegaremos tarde de verdad-era raro ver a Emmett tan responsable.

Las chicas se fueron hacia su clase y los chicos hacia la suya. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos Emmett le iba contando a Jasper cosas sobre él.

-Sinceramente Jasper, no estoy aquí porque me guste tocar el piano. Estoy aquí porque está Rosalie. A mi me gusta hacer deporte, pero si hago deporte, no puedo ver a Rosalie tanto como quisiera, así que me apunté en la academia.

-¿Y como entraste? ¿No te hicieron la prueba?

-Si, y no me iban a coger. Pero el señor Fox es el padre de Rosalie, y ya sabes. Ella le pidió que me aceptara en la academia y aquí estoy. Lo sé, eso es favoritismo, pero lo hizo porque quería verme y estar conmigo. Sé que por mi culpa, algún buen pianista se habrá quedado fuera de la academia, pero por Rose hago lo que haga falta.

-Vaya, si que estás enamorado de ella. No creo que yo fuera capaz de hacer algo así, de renunciar a lo que me gusta de verdad por una chica.

-Eso no lo sabrás hasta que te enamores Jasper. Hablando de enamoramientos ¿Cómo va tu vida amorosa?-le preguntó moviendo las cejas de una forma insinuante.

-Prefiero no hablar de ello Emmett-le dijo casi susurrando.

-Veo que este tema no es de mi incumbencia. Cuando quieras hablar, ya sabes-se ofreció Emmett con una sonrisa triste.

-Si, gracias.

Entraron en la clase que ya estaba empezada y la profesora los miró con cara de irritación. Se sentaron rápidamente sin hacer ruido, no querían estar en la lista negra de la profesora Garret.


	12. Aprendiendo a conocerla

**Aprendiendo a conocerla**

La tarde pasó lenta, Jasper se aburría. La única clase que le gustaba era piano, y las otras solo le interesaban por la persona que se sentaba a su lado. Al acabar la clase de piano, el profesor Griffin le obligó a quedarse unos minutos porque quería hablar con él. Jasper le explicó como empezó a tocar el piano y que algún día le gustaría ser pianista. Se despidió rápidamente del profesor porque Edward debía estar esperándolo en la puerta. Salió casi corriendo de la clase y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos. Le pasó lo mismo que esa misma mañana. Al llegar a las puertas de cristal vio a Alice bailando y se detuvo para observarla. Ella sabía que no estaba sola, pero decidió acabar de bailar. Cuando terminó, Jasper empezó a aplaudir.

-Vaya, bailas estupendamente bien.

-Gracias, después de tantos años bailando, creo que se me da bien-dijo Alice riéndose.

-Creo que esta mañana no hemos terminado la conversación que habíamos empezado. Me estabas explicando que a veces parece que tu madre solo te da clases a ti.

-Ah, si…pero es una historia aburrida, no creo que te interese escucharme.

-Inténtalo, se me da bastante bien escuchar a las personas-le dijo, animándola a que continuara a hablar mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

Alice lo imitó y se sentó a su lado.

-La academia es de mi padre y por lo tanto mi madre tenía que trabajar aquí. Cuando yo tenía cuatro años mis padres me llevaron a una representación de ballet y me quedé fascinada. Me encantó como se movían y como se deslizaban con aquella gracia. Desde ese día supe que quería ser bailarina de ballet, y cuando se lo dije a mi madre, no dudó en apuntarme aquí. Empezó a buscar academias más prestigiosas en ciudades más importantes, para que cuando yo tuviera un nivel elevado me aceptaran y pudiera ser bailarina. Pero creo que está demasiado obsesionada con el tema. A mí ya me gusta estar aquí. Y nunca se lo he dicho, pero mi sueño es ir a Nueva York a alguna de las academias que hay allí donde se forman algunos de los bailarines de ballet más importantes. Algún día lo conseguiré, pero no quiero que mi madre se interponga. Quiero hacerlo sola, y que me acepten por mi talento, no porque mi padre les ofrezca dinero.

Jasper la escuchaba atentamente.

-Te dije que era una historia aburrida-le dijo Alice dándole a entender que ya había terminado.

-No es aburrida, es muy interesante. Creo que nunca debes dejar de hacer lo que realmente te gusta porque alguien se interponga, aunque sean tus padres. Tienes que ser capaz de luchar por lo que quieres, aunque tengas que pasar por encima de todo y de todos para conseguirlo.

-Yo también lo veo así, pero cada vez es más difícil.

-Cada día se hará más complicado, pero si realmente es lo que quieres, lo conseguirás.

-¿Y tú qué? Explícame algo sobre ti.

-Mi vida no tiene comparación con la tuya.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No digo que tu vida no haya sido difícil, pero a mi nunca me han regalado nada. Lo que he querido, siempre lo he tenido que conseguir a base de esfuerzo porque mis padres no podían pagarme según que cosas. No creas que te estoy juzgando, solo te explico mi realidad.

-Tenemos vidas distintas, pero en el fondo parece que nos sentimos igual-le dijo Alice con la mirada perdida-¿Y como supiste que querías tocar el piano?

-Por mi abuela. Un día en su casa, me enseñó el piano que perteneció a mi bisabuelo, que ahora lo he heredado yo. Y bueno, interpretó una melodía y me gustó tanto que le pedí que me enseñara a tocarlo. Iba casi cada día a su casa hasta que murió hace dos años. Ahora aprendo por mi cuenta, y en parte por eso quise entrar en esta academia.

-¿Algún día me enseñarás como tocas?-preguntó Alice emocionada.

-No sé Alice, no se me da bien tocar con público.

-Entonces ¿Cómo quieres llegar a ser pianista si te da vergüenza tocar para una persona?

-Es cierto…-se lo pensó Jasper-de acuerdo, algún día tocaré para ti. Pero deja que me prepare previamente-añadió Jasper riendo.

-Está bien.

Estuvieron hablando de cosas sin importancia, hasta que a Jasper se le ocurrió mirar el reloj.

-¡Dios, Edward!-se levantó de un salto.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Alice extrañada.

-¡Había quedado con un amigo al terminar las clases y se me ha olvidado por completo!

-Pues vete, quizá aún esté esperándote, yo de todos modos me quedaré para seguir practicando.

-Si será mejor que me vaya, aún tendré suerte y no se habrá marchado. Nos vemos mañana en clase, Alice.

-Hasta mañana Jasper.

Salió de la clase corriendo, Edward lo mataría.


	13. Especial

**Especial**

Edward estaba sentado en las escaleras de la academia. Llevaba cuarenta minutos esperándolo y estaba decidido a marcharse cuando vio a Jasper corriendo hacia él.

-Gracias por aparecer, Jasper-le dijo con un tono amargo.

-Lo… lo siento-le dijo casi sin aliento.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Porque has tardado tanto?

-Es que…mi profesor de piano me obligó a quedarme un rato-prefirió no decirle la verdad, porque conocía las palabras de Edward si le contaba que había perdido el sentido del tiempo hablando con una chica.

-Vaya con tu profesor, que ganas de hacer esperar a tus amigos. Bueno vamos tirando y te explico los planes.

Fueron caminando lentamente mientras Edward le explicaba lo que había pensado.

-El viernes, tú y yo hemos quedado con Bella y una amiga suya para ir a cenar y de paso celebrar que te han aceptado en la academia, ¿está bien?

-Si, perfectamente.

-De ese modo te la presentaré, y ella me presentará a su mejor amiga.

-¿Tengo que ir vestido muy formal?

-Ni muy formal, ni muy descuidado. Eso sí, péinate un poco.

-¿Qué tienes tú en contra de mis pelos?-le desafió Jasper achicando los ojos.

-Nada, nada…

-¿A qué hora hemos quedado con ellas?

-Pasaré a buscarte a las ocho en punto, sé puntual por favor. Iremos al _Brigtsen's Restaurant_ y nos encontraremos allí con ellas. Espero que lleguemos antes, si no pensarán que somos unos groseros.

-Bella dejaría de quererte por llegar tarde-se burló Jasper.

-¿Sabes? Calladito estás más guapo-le soltó Edward

Jasper estalló en carcajadas, hacía mucho tiempo que no se reía así.

-Creo que hay algo que me tienes que explicar-le dijo Edward.

-No ¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó Jasper, intentando reponerse.

-Pues porqué te conozco, hace mucho que no te ríes así y parece que estás muy animado.

-Será que estoy alegre por haber entrado en la academia.

-Y hay algo más, no me lo niegues.

-No hay nada más.

-Jasper, por favor. Sé sincero con tu mejor amigo. Explícamelo.

-Eres un pesado, pero de acuerdo, admito que hay algo más. Solo que no estoy seguro de ello.

-¿Qué es Jasper?

-He conocido a alguien.

-Vaya, ¡eso es genial Jasper!

-No, no es genial porque no hay nada. Solo es una amiga y la he conocido hoy. No puede haber nada entre nosotros, pero es especial.-le explicó Jasper con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Y según tú, ¿porqué no puede haber nada?

-Pues…porqué no vivimos en la misma realidad, Edward. Además te estoy diciendo que la he conocido hoy.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, míranos a Bella y a mí. Me enamoré solo con verla Jasper, y ahora estamos juntos.

-Es distinto…no sé explicarlo. No estoy enamorado ni nada por el estilo…solo es alguien especial.

-¿No crees que lo que te impide aceptar que si estás enamorado es lo que pasó con María?

-¡Por Dios Edward! ¿Qué tiene que ver María en esto?-empezó a gritar Jasper.

-¡Mucho! ¡Tienes miedo de que pase lo mismo que la última vez que te enamoraste! No me lo niegues porque sé que es así. Si no eres capaz de aceptar eso, nunca podrás ser feliz Jasper. Te lo digo como amigo.

-¡Pues vaya amigo Edward! No podemos hablar de nada que siempre tiene que estar María en todas las conversaciones.

-Escúchame Jazz, lo que pasó con María se acabó, es pasado. Ahora tienes que olvidarlo y ser feliz por tu cuenta. Si esa chica de la que me hablas te quiere, no te hará daño.

-Edward…no estoy enamorado de ella ni ella de mí, solo es una amiga especial. Ya está.

-Como quieras-dijo Edward, aquí había acabado su conversación.

Ya habían llegado a casa de Jasper, Edward se fue porque había quedado para recoger a Bella. Nada más entrar en su casa, saludó a sus padres y con la excusa de que no tenía hambre, subió a su habitación. Cogió ropa limpia y se metió en la ducha. Mientras dejaba que el agua caliente resbalara por su cuerpo, iba pensando en la conversación con Edward. ¿Y si su amigo tenía razón y se había enamorado de Alice? No podía ser, no hacía ni veinticuatro horas que la conocía. Pero por otra parte, hacía mucho que no se sentía así con una chica, desde lo que pasó con María. Decidió que esperaría unos días para ver como iban las cosas. Quizá solo había sido ese primer encuentro, tal vez solo estaba confundiendo los sentimientos. Solo estaba seguro de una cosa, Alice era especial.

* * *

**Hiii^^**

**Esto es todo x hoy, espero que no os haya decepcionado. Me gustaría que dejarais vuestra opinión en un Review pequeñito n.n**

**Nos vemos dentro de poquito! Besos(K)**


	14. Amor de madre

**Hola de nuevo! Hoy subire en dos tandas xD, ahora subo unos cuantos capítulos, y cuando llegue de clase unos cuantos más. Ya falta poco para que llegue lo bueno n.n**

**Muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias a toda la gente que se pasa y me deja algún Review, me hacéis muy feliz :) Espero que continuéis leyendo.**

**Dejo de enrollarme ya y os dejo los capítulos!^^**

* * *

**Amor de madre**

La semana pasó lentamente. Jasper, cada día iba con Emmett, Rose y Alice, había descubierto que tenía muchas cosas en común con Emmett como por ejemplo, nadar. Decidieron que cuando empezara el buen tiempo irían al lago Pontchartrain, ya que parecía una pequeña playa. Al acabar las clases de la tarde, Jasper se pasaba por el aula de ballet para hablar un rato con Alice. Era el momento del día que esperaba con más ganas. Le encantaba sentarse en el suelo de parqué mientras Alice hablaba, o simplemente bailaba. Habían descubierto que compartían el mismo gusto por la música y que les gustaba el mismo tipo de comida.

En esa semana, Jasper pudo ver lo alegre y entusiasta que era Alice. Siempre estaba riendo, y le gustaba mucho ver como se enfurruñaba como una niña pequeña. Alice, pudo notar lo reservado que era Jasper para según que cosas y lo sincero que era para otras.

Finalmente llegó el viernes por la tarde. Eran las seis y media y no sabía que ropa ponerse. Optó por una camisa azul claro y unos pantalones negros. No se puso corbata, porque según él parecía un anciano. Volvió a tomar prestados los zapatos de su padre y la colonia. Estuvo quince minutos en el baño intentando peinarse, pero como no había manera de que le quedara bien nada, se lo mojó un poco y se lo echó hacia atrás, como solía hacer siempre. Aún faltaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para las ocho, así que bajó al comedor. Su madre estaba doblando la ropa muy entretenida escuchando música en la radio, tarareando la canción que sonaba.

-Veo que te gusta la canción mamá.

-Me trae recuerdos de cuando conocí a tu padre.

-Pues si que es una canción antigua-bromeó Jasper

-Muy gracioso hijo-le contestó su madre secamente.

-Mañana iré a la obra mamá.

-No hace falta que vayas, ya tienes bastante lío con la academia.

-Os dije que seguiría trabajando de peón, aunque solo fueran los sábados.

-Bueno hijo, como quieras. ¿A qué hora vendrá Edward a recogerte?

-A las ocho.

-El otro día lo vi muy alegre, parece que está feliz con esa chica ¿no?

-Mamá ¿y tú como sabes que está con una chica, si yo no te he dicho nada?

-Me lo dijo su madre, Jasper. Él no le ha dicho nada a ella, pero las madres conocemos muy bien a nuestros hijos. Y yo a ti te conozco como a la palma de mi mano y sé que hay algo que te preocupa últimamente. ¿Porque no me lo explicas? Quizá pueda ayudarte.

-No me preocupa nada mamá. Tú y Edward os parecéis mucho, siempre preguntándome lo mismo-dijo Jasper, ya se estaba empezando a cansar de hablar siempre del mismo tema.

-Lo siento hijo, no quería molestarte. Solo quiero que estés bien.

-Estoy bien.

-De acuerdo Jasper. Espero que sepas que si necesitas ayuda o consejo, tu padre y yo estaremos para ayudarte.

-Lo sé mamá, gracias.

Los últimos treinta minutos se los pasó dando vueltas por el comedor, hablando con su madre de temas triviales y comentando las canciones que sonaban en la radio. En un momento, tocaron a la puerta. Esme se apresuró a abrir, y abrazó a Edward. Siempre le había tenido un cariño especial al mejor amigo de su hijo. Lo conocía desde siempre y, tanto ella como Carlisle se llevaban increíblemente bien con sus padres.

-Vaya Edward estás muy apuesto-le dijo Esme al ver lo elegante que se había puesto.

-Gracias señora Whitlock, usted siempre está hermosa.

Esme le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Jasper, veo que has sido puntual, ¿Nos vamos?

-Si, vamos. Hasta luego mamá.

-Buenas noches señora Whitlock, salude al señor Whitlock de mi parte.

-Lo haré Edward, ¡que lo paséis bien!

Jasper cerró la puerta tras de sí. Edward se veía nervioso.

-¿Edward, que te pasa?-preguntó extrañado al ver a su amigo sudando.

-No lo sé, supongo que estoy nervioso porque es nuestra primera cena formal.

-Ya habíais quedado anteriormente.

-Si, pero no para cenar. A menos estarás tú, no me sentiré tan solo.

-El que tiene que sentirse solo soy yo, que estaré con su pobre amiga a la que seguramente Bella también habrá arrastrado para no quedarse sola.

-Tienes razón. Bueno, dejemos de pensar en el tema y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.


	15. Relacionando amistades

**Relacionando amistades**

Llevaban esperando cinco minutos en la puerta del restaurante, y se podía notar que si no llegaban pronto, a Edward le daría un ataque al corazón.

-¿Quieres tranquilizarte? Si continúas así, empezarás a ponerme nervioso a mí.-se quejó Jasper.

-Lo siento, no lo puedo evitar. ¿Crees que voy demasiado formal?

-Vas muy bien, ni formal ni descuidado.

En ese momento paró un coche negro y bajaron dos señoritas. Edward empezó a tartamudear incoherencias, pero Jasper no lo escuchaba porque pensaba que sus ojos le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

Intuyó que la primera muchacha sería Bella porque era exactamente como Edward la había descrito. Tenía el pelo castaño ondulado, y los ojos de color marrón. Llevaba un vestido de color blanco que le llegaba por las rodillas y traía puesta una chaqueta del mismo color, era una joven muy bonita.

Definitivamente, no se estaba volviendo loco, ya que la señorita que la acompañaba era Alice. Iba preciosa, más que de costumbre. Llevaba un vestido de color azul turquesa que también le llegaba por las rodillas y unos zapatos negros con un pequeño tacón. Se había puesto una diadema muy finita del mismo color que el vestido.

Las dos chicas se acercaron rápidamente a ellos, Alice aún no se había percatado de quién era el amigo de Edward. Bella le dio un beso a su novio, mientras que Alice se sorprendía por las casualidades de la vida.

-Vaya, Jasper, no esperaba verte por aquí-le dijo sorprendida.

-Yo tampoco, Alice.

-¿Vosotros dos os conocíais?-habló sorprendido Edward.

-Si, de la academia. Yo soy bailarina de ballet.

Edward le hecho una mirada cómplice a Jasper, tendrían mucho de lo que hablar después de esa noche.

-¡Vaya casualidad!-dijo Bella alegre.

Hicieron las presentaciones rápido y entraron en el restaurante. El camarero los llevó hasta la mesa que tenían reservada, realmente era un lugar acogedor. La mesa se encontraba al lado de un gran ventanal desde donde se podía ver el lago, la vista era magnífica. Edward y Jasper se sentaron juntos, así quedaron enfrente de las chicas. Jasper tenía a Alice delante, y Bella estaba enfrente de Edward. Hablaron de muchas cosas, de la academia, de la Universidad a la que acudía Bella, de la obra en la que trabajaban Edward y Jasper y de los planes que cada uno tenía para el futuro.

-Vaya, la cena estaba deliciosa ¿no creéis?-dijo Bella, cuando terminaron de cenar.

-Estoy de acuerdo-le contestó Edward mirándola como si fuera un ciego que ve por primera vez la luz del sol.

-Algún día podemos quedar todos, con Emmett y Rosalie si queréis. También van a la academia, Jasper ya los conoce-añadió Alice.

-¡Es una gran idea! Podríamos ir al cine, o a tomar un helado-estuvo de acuerdo Bella.

-Si, así me los presentáis-les dijo Edward.

Jasper casi no había abierto la boca desde que habían entrado. Solo lo había hecho para pedir la cena, y de vez en cuando para contestar las preguntas que le hacían.

-Jasper ¿te encuentras bien?-le preguntó preocupado Edward.

-Si, estoy perfectamente.

-Es que no dices nada, Bella se pensará que eres un maleducado, Alice no lo creo, porque ya lo sabrá de la academia-bromeó Edward.

-En la academia habla mucho-le informó Alice.

-Será que hoy no tengo ganas de hablar, prefiero escuchar.

-Jasper, no creo que seas un maleducado, solo que eres poco hablador-le dijo Bella, para que el pobre chico no se sintiera mal.

-Gracias a Dios que alguien de esta mesa me entiende-dijo Jasper teatralmente.

Todos empezaron a reírse con ganas. Al rato, pagaron la cuenta y salieron del restaurante.

-¿Os apetece que vayamos a dar un paseo? Aún es temprano- dijo Edward.

-¡Si, vamos! Hace una noche estupenda-lo apoyó Alice.

Bella y Jasper no pudieron negarse, así que se encaminaron hacia el paseo marítimo que había al lado del lago.

Edward y Bella iban cogidos de la mano hablando muy animadamente sobre algún tema, mientras que Jasper y Alice simplemente iban caminando sin decir nada.

-Ya que no tienes ganas de hablar, hablaré yo ¿te parece bien?-le preguntó Alice, animadamente.

-Te escucho.

-La verdad es que no tengo nada para decir, solo era para ver si sacabas algún tema tú.

Jasper rió ante la ocurrencia de Alice.

-Lo siento, ando escaso de temas-le dijo intentando no reírse.

-Pues vaya-Alice se enfurruñó y se cruzó de brazos. Era tan graciosa cuando hacia eso, que Jasper no pudo evitarlo y empezó a carcajearse.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Edward al ver a Jasper y a Alice parados en medio del paseo marítimo mientras Jasper no podía aguantar la risa. Alice se contagió de la risa de Jasper y también empezó a reírse ella.

-Bueno, cuando acabéis, nos lo contáis, que nosotros también queremos reírnos-les dijo Bella.

-No…no es nada-intentó decir Jasper, pero la risa lo volvió a vencer. Se sentía un poco idiota, no sabía exactamente porque se estaba riendo tanto, pero le gustaba.

Cuando por fin pararon de reírse, los cuatro entraron en una especie de club donde había mucha gente bailando.

-¿Os apetece bailar un rato?-peguntó Bella.

-¡A mi sí! –le contestó Edward mientras la cogía de la mano y la arrastraba hasta la pista de baile.

-¿Quieres que bailemos, Jasper?-le preguntó Alice, ya que parados en medio de la sala entre una gran multitud de gente bailando, les hacía parecer tontos.

-Es que…verás…a mi no se me da bien bailar, te pisaré todo el rato-le contestó Jasper.

-En ese caso te llevaré yo-le dijo Alice sonriéndole mientras le tendía la mano.

-Vamos a intentarlo…-dijo Jasper no muy convencido mientras se la tomaba.

Se dejó arrastrar hasta el centro de la pista, y justo cuando llegaron, empezó a sonar una canción lenta. No tuvieron más remedio que acercarse y seguir el ritmo. Sin saber porqué, Jasper se sentía extremadamente bien así. No le importaba si la canción duraba eternamente. Tenía una mano puesta en la espalda de Alice, mientras que con la otra, sujetaba la otra mano de la muchacha. De lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro, podía sentir el aroma de la joven, olía realmente bien, a frutas. Finalmente la canción terminó, para dejar paso a canciones más animadas.

Un rato después abandonaron el club.

-Nosotras nos tenemos que ir ya, lo hemos pasado realmente bien ¿verdad Alice?

-Si, ha sido fantástico. Tenemos que volver a salir todos.

-Es una gran idea, nosotros siempre podemos salir, así que cuando queráis que salgamos nos avisáis.-les informó Edward

-De acuerdo- Bella se acercó para darle un beso a Edward. Y en ese momento Jasper sintió una punzada de envidia, le gustaría que Alice hiciera lo mismo. No quería aceptarlo, pero así era.

El coche que las había traído, ahora las esperaba en medio de la carretera.

-Buenas noches, chicos. Se despidieron Bella y Alice.

-Buenas noches, señoritas- Se despidió Edward.

Jasper simplemente no dijo nada. Se limitó a ver como Alice subía al coche y le decía adiós con la mano. Había llegado la hora de enfrentarse a Edward.


	16. Imposible

**Imposible**

Estuvieron un rato parados en medio de la calle, cada uno pensando en sus cosas cuando Edward rompió el silencio.

-La chica especial de la que me hablaste es Alice ¿no?

-Si…-ahora ya no podía negarle nada.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¿Qué pienso hacer de qué?

-Que piensas hacer con Alice.

-Nada, ¿qué quieres que haga?

-Te gusta ¿no?

-No lo sé.

-Vamos Jasper, acéptalo. Bella y yo os hemos visto bailando, y había algo.

-Y según tú ¿qué había?

Edward no le contestó.

-Eres muy difícil Jasper ¿tanto te cuesta decir "si, es cierto, me gusta"?

-Edward, no sé lo que siento ¿vale? No lo sé ni yo, así que no me líes más.

-No puedes estar toda la vida huyendo de todo. Tienes que afrontar tus sentimientos.

-¿Tú me escuchas cuando te hablo? Te digo que no sé lo que siento.

-Si que lo sabes, lo que pasa es que no lo quieres aceptar y ya está.

-Mira Edward, estoy cansado, ya hablaremos ¿de acuerdo?

Y sin pararse a mirarlo, Jasper se fue hacia su casa, enfadado. En realidad no sabía porque estaba enfadado. O sí lo sabía. Estaba enfadado porque su mejor amigo no dejaba de molestarlo siempre con el mismo tema. Pero en el fondo, Jasper sabía que Edward tenía razón. Tenía que poner en orden sus sentimientos hacia Alice, porque estaba claro que no la veía simplemente como a una amiga, sino como algo más. ¿Y ella? ¿Qué sentía hacia él? Estaba seguro de que solo lo veía como un compañero de clase, su compañero de asiento. ¿Por qué alguien como ella se iba a fijar en alguien como él? Ella lo tenía todo y él no tenía nada. Eran tan diferentes que no se complementaban en nada. En medio de todos estos pensamientos, Jasper no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a su casa. Subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Entró en su habitación, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Miró el reloj, eran las dos. En cuatro horas tenía que levantarse para ir a la obra. No podía dormir, todos aquellos pensamientos le taladraban la cabeza.

Dio muchas vueltas en la cama, y no lograba dormirse. Aquella noche se había dado cuenta de algo. Ahora estaba seguro de ello. Alice le gustaba mucho, demasiado. Más de lo que le debería gustar. Y antes de que le gustara más, tenía que olvidarla. Sabía que una relación con ella era algo imposible. Ella nunca se fijaría en él y aunque lo hiciera, él no podría darle nada de lo que merecía. Aunque bien pensado, Edward estaba más o menos en la misma situación que él y parecía que tiraban adelante. Pero de todos modos, era muy complicado. ¿Por qué siempre se enamoraba de la gente equivocada?

Estaba decidido, se olvidaría de Alice, tenía que hacerlo, por él y por ella.

En medio de todos esos pensamientos, se durmió.

* * *

**Después subo algunos más!^^**

**Besituuus!**


	17. Recíproco

**Hiii^^ **

**Aqui os dejo algunos capitulos más!**

* * *

**Recíproco**

Casi no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Se iba despertando a cada rato de lo inquieto que estaba. Era idiota por pensar tanto en ella, sabiendo que era imposible. O tal vez no lo era. Tal vez si que podían llegar a algo y podía hacerla feliz.

Ya eran las seis, se levantó sin muchas ganas y fue al baño. Se miró en el espejo. Estaba pálido y tenía unas ojeras enormes. Se lavó la cara y decidió bajar a desayunar. No había nadie, su padre no trabaja los sábados, así que no tendría problemas fingiendo que todo iba bien.

Se preparó un café bien cargado, a ver si conseguía mitigar el cansancio. Cuando se terminó el café, dejó la taza en el fregadero y subió a vestirse. Se puso la ropa que solía ponerse para ir a trabajar, una camisa vieja y unos pantalones más viejos aún. Parecía que ese día hacía frío, se puso unos guantes que encontró en un cajón y salió de casa. Hacía mucho frío, pero no le importaba. Tenía la sensación que estaba dramatizando un poco con el tema, pero no lo podía evitar.

Llegó a la obra antes de lo que esperaba, no había nadie salvo Edward. Parecía que lo estaba esperando. No se lo pensó más y fue a hablar con él. Edward se le adelantó.

-Jasper, siento lo de ayer, no quería presionarte…es que creo que estás desperdiciando el tiempo intentando averiguar lo que sientes y…

-No Edward-lo interrumpió-tienes razón, pero ayer me abriste los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Me gusta Alice, lo reconozco. Me gusta mucho, más de lo que me debería gustar.

-¿En...en serio?

-Si, y por eso mismo tengo que olvidarme de ella.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Edward, Alice es una princesa y yo…no soy nada.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio. Por Dios abre los ojos Jasper, ¡ella está enamorada de ti!

-¿Y como lo sabes?

-Sinceramente, se notaba mucho y Bella opina igual.

-Pero…Edward, si ese fuera el caso, conmigo no sería feliz. No tengo nada para ofrecerle…

-¿Por qué no dejas que decida ella si sería o no feliz contigo? Inténtalo Jasper…es tu oportunidad para ser feliz. Si no sale bien mira...mala suerte. Pero ¿y si no lo intentas? Estarás toda tu vida arrepintiéndote, imaginándote lo que pudo ser y no fue. Y lo mejor, ¿y si sale bien?

-Lo dudo, sinceramente.

-Por favor, aunque sea por mi. Dile lo que sientes, intenta ser feliz con alguien.

-¿De verdad se le notaba?-preguntó Jasper, escondiendo una sonrisa.

-Si, y mucho, Jasper. Prométeme que se lo dirás.

-Intentaré decírselo, el lunes al acabar las clases.

-De acuerdo, no te eches atrás ¿eh?

Los trabajadores empezaron a entrar y se pusieron manos a la obra. Ahora Jasper estaba más animado, ahora tenía algo de esperaza. ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si Alice estaba enamorada de él? ¿Cómo se lo diría? ¿Qué le diría?

Estuvo toda la mañana haciéndose preguntas de este tipo, imaginando como sería abrazarla y hacerla reír cada día. En menos de una semana se había vuelto loco por una chica, y estaba seguro de que cada segundo que pasaba con ella, lo volvía más loco. El día en la obra se le pasó rápido y llegó a casa sonriendo sin querer.

-¿A qué viene esa felicidad Jasper?-le preguntó su padre.

-No lo sé, será que hoy me he levantado alegre.

-¿Cómo fue anoche?

-Muy bien, realmente bien.

-¿Conociste a la novia de Edward?

-Si, es una chica realmente simpática, y trajo a una amiga suya que resulta que ya conocía de la academia.

-¿Puede ser que la felicidad que traes tenga algo que ver con esa chica de la academia?

-Puede.

Su madre se asomó por la puerta de la cocina, llena de curiosidad.

-Ya puedes estar contándonos todo sobre esa chica. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es guapa? ¿Te gusta?

-Esme no lo presiones tanto, nos lo explicará si quiere-lo defendió su padre.

-Pero ya que mi hijo está enamorado, quiero saberlo todo con detalles sobre la chica que le ha robado el corazón-le dijo su esposa haciendo un mohín.

-Se llama Alice Brandon y es bailarina de ballet. La academia es de su padre y su madre le da clases de ballet. Es realmente bonita y…según dice Edward, ella también está enamorada de mí.

-Vaya, ¡eso es fabuloso!-le dijo su madre emocionada.

-El lunes daré el primer paso, le diré lo que siento. Quiero intentarlo…es difícil porque somos muy diferentes pero hace mucho que no sentía nada igual por nadie, así que…

-Me parece estupendo Jasper. Te estás comportando como un hombre. Tienes que aprender a afrontar tus sentimientos sin miedo, y estoy orgulloso de ti por lo que vas a hacer-le dijo su padre lleno de alegría.

-Gracias papá. Ahora si no os importa, me voy a dar una ducha que estoy lleno de polvo.

-No tardes que se enfría la comida hijo-le dijo su madre, dedicándole una sonrisa llena de complicidad.

Mientras se duchaba, intentaba preparar lo que le iba a decir a Alice el lunes. Siempre había sido directo pero en según que momentos el valor lo abandonaba, y esperaba que el lunes no fuera así.


	18. Pensamientos

**Pensamientos**

El domingo se levantó extremadamente tarde, no se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. Bajó al comedor pero no desayunó, no eran horas de desayunar.

-Buenas tardes Jasper-le dijo su padre.

-Lo siento, estaba cansado y no me he dado cuenta de la hora que era.

-Tranquilo, es domingo, pero no te acostumbres a levantarte tan tarde cada semana.

-Lo intentaré.

Su madre estaba en el jardín arreglando las plantas, ya que a causa de frío se estaban estropeando. Aprovechando la oportunidad, su padre le preguntó.

-¿Necesitas algún consejo Jasper?

-No…creo que no papá. Ya me diste todos los que me tenías que dar hace unos cuantos años.

-Tal vez te vengan bien ahora.

-De verdad papá no hace falta, lo haré a mi manera. Gracias de todos modos.

-De acuerdo hijo, como tu quieras.

En ese instante su madre entró, haciendo que cambiaran de tema.

El domingo pasó lento, estuvo casi toda la tarde haciendo los deberes de solfeo y de historia de la música. Cuando los terminó tuvo que bajar a cenar. Durante la cena habló de temas triviales con sus padres y después subió a su habitación. No tenía sueño, eso de levantarse tan tarde no iba bien. Se tumbó en su cama pensando en Alice. En lo que le diría y en lo que haría. Tal vez si se lo decía sin rodeos le resultaba más fácil, aunque tampoco era plan de ponerse delante de ella y soltarle:"me gustas". Seguramente se quedaría callada y no sabría que contestarle.

Optó por ir echándole indirectas. Así seguramente le resultaría más fácil.

Miró el reloj eran las once. Se levantó, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama, seguía sin tener sueño. Cerró los ojos intentando no pensar en ella, aunque era imposible. Y sin darse cuenta se durmió.

Se despertó con el repiqueteo de la lluvia en su ventana. Caían unas gotas finas que con el paso del día, lo más seguro era que se convirtieran en una gran tormenta.

Jasper se levantó lentamente, eran las seis y media. Bajó las escaleras muy despacio, hoy era un día importante y más valía tomárselo con calma. En la cocina estaba su padre que aún no había ido a trabajar.

-Buenos días papá.

-Buenos días Jasper.

-Hoy me llevaré la camioneta, no quiero ir caminando con la que está cayendo.

-De acuerdo. Me voy ya, que parece que hoy todos nos hemos levantado tarde. Suerte Jasper-le dijo su padre con una sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad.

-Gracias papá.

Se preparó un café y empezó a tomarlo lentamente. No quería pensar en el tema porque la vería en una hora y no quería ponerse nervioso. Aunque tomando café, sería difícil que no le vencieran los nervios.

Cuando se terminó el café, subió hacia su cuarto. Hoy se arreglaría un poco más. No lo parecía pero cuando se trataba de hablar con alguna chica especial, le gustaba pasar más tiempo para decidir la ropa que se pondría. Escogió una camiseta de manga corta de color blanca con rayas marrones, en la academia hacía calor, y seguramente en el momento de la verdad, se pondría a sudar. Se puso unos pantalones de color crema y unos zapatos negros. En el reloj marcaban las siete y media, no tenía prisa ya que iría con la camioneta y en cinco minutos estaría en la academia. Fue al baño y se peinó, se despidió de su madre que se acababa de levantar, cogió su chaqueta y salió de casa.

La camioneta estaba aparcada al lado de la casa, seguramente su padre la había llevado hasta allí para que no tuviera que ir al cobertizo a buscarla. Era una camioneta vieja de color azul oscuro. Se la regalaron a su padre hacía muchos años y casi nunca la había usado, ya que ellos tenían otro coche más elegante, por así decirlo, de ese modo la guardaban en el cobertizo que había al final de la calle. Jasper había aprendido a conducir con aquella camioneta a los catorce años y estaba acostumbrado a llevarla. Hacía un frío tremendo en la calle, pero una vez dentro de la camioneta se estaba bien. Arrancó y se dirigió a la academia. Tal y como él había previsto, en cinco minutos estaba allí. Emmett esperaba resguardado de la lluvia en el porche de la academia.

-Vaya Jasper, ¡hoy llegas temprano!-le dijo en el tono de burla que casi siempre utilizaba.

-Si, hoy es un día especial.

-¡¿Es tu cumpleaños?! Vaya no lo sabía, sino te hubiera comprado un detalle.

-No, no es mi cumpleaños-le dijo Jasper frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué tiene que ser especial? Yo creo que es un lunes como todos.

-Tal vez lo sea, solo tengo una corazonada.

-Si que eres raro Jasper-rió Emmett.

-Gracias Emmett-le contestó Jasper sarcásticamente.

Delante de ellos paró un coche y bajó el señor Fox y Rosalie.

Emmett al verla se puso muy contento, como cada día, aunque no la abrazó ya que su padre estaba delante.

-Buenos días jóvenes-dijo dirigiéndose a ellos dos.

-Buenos días señor Fox-contestaron rápidamente

-Emmett, esperamos que este sábado vengas a cenar a casa-le dijo amablemente el señor Fox a Emmett.

-Por supuesto señor, gracias-contestó el aludido.

El señor Fox entró en la academia a paso lento, los años no le perdonaban.

-Rosalie se abalanzó sobre su novio como de costumbre y mientras se hacían mimos, Jasper esperaba impacientemente la llegada de su chica especial.


	19. Prestigio

**Prestigio**

Alice llegó en un coche muy elegante de color rojo y le abrió la puerta el chófer. La ayudó a bajar y le entregó un paraguas para que no se mojara.

-Buenos días a todos-les dijo cuando llegó hasta ellos.

-Buenos días Alice-le dijeron Rosalie y Emmett a la vez. Jasper sin embargo no dijo nada. Emmett y Rosalie entraron rápidamente, al parecer tenían frío. Jasper le aguantó la puerta a Alice para que entrara.

-¿Tú nunca saludas ni te despides de nadie o qué?-le preguntó Alice.

-¿Te molesta que no te haya saludado?

-No lo digo solo por hoy, sino por el viernes, tampoco me te despediste de mí- le dijo haciendo un mohín.

-¿Y eso te molesta?-le preguntó indirectamente.

-Simplemente no me gustan las personas maleducadas, eso es todo.

-Así que, según tú, soy un maleducado.

-Un poco, al menos eres un maleducado conmigo.

-Bueno, para que la señorita no se enfade, ahora me despediré y la saludaré siempre.

-Gracias, eso era lo que quería oír-le dijo Alice muy animadamente-no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero tu clase está arriba y vas a llegar tarde.

-Cierto-no se había dado cuenta de que a él le tocaba piano y se encontraba en el aula de ballet-empezó a correr pasillo abajo, pero se detuvo, se giró y empezó a gritar:-¡¡¡Alice!!!

La aludida se asomó por las grandes puertas de cristal.

-¿Qué?

-¡Solo quería despedirme de ti! ¡Hasta luego Alice!-dijo gritando y moviendo enérgicamente la mano.

Alice giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro sin poder evitar una sonrisa. Ese chico era realmente extraño y ese día iba realmente guapo.

Jasper llegó a su clase al mismo tiempo que el profesor Griffin, de modo que no llegó tarde. Se sentó al lado de Emmett y se dispuso a prestarle atención al profesor.

-Jasper, ¿alguna vez has ido a cenar con tus futuros suegros?-le susurró Emmett.

-Emmett, si no sé quienes son mis futuros suegros ¿Cómo quieres que haya ido a cenar con ellos?

-Es verdad-le contestó Emmett desilusionado.

-¿Lo dices por la invitación del señor Fox?

-Si, es una cena oficial con los padres de Rose y no sé como me tengo que comportar.

-Tienes que ser tú mismo, y demostrarles que realmente te importa Rose, es lo que yo haría.

-¿Y si no les gusto?

-Pero si ya te conocen ¿no?

-Su padre si, su madre no.

-Haz alguna de tus bromas, pero no te pases, intenta hablar de todos los temas posibles sin hacerte pesado…no sé. Es que yo no tengo experiencia en este campo.

-Según dice Rose, si su novio fuera de la clase trabajadora, a la señora Fox le daría un infarto. El prestigio de su hija y de su familia hubiera quedado por el suelo…ups, lo siento Jasper, no quería ofenderte…-le dijo dándose cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-Tranquilo Emmett-le dijo Jasper con gesto ausente pensando en lo que le acababa de decir su amigo, si la madre de Rose era así, sería probable que los padres de Alice también lo fueran. Su gozo en un pozo, ahora no sabía si debía decirle nada a Alice.

Emmett continuaba hablando pero Jasper no lo escuchaba. La clase de piano terminó, Jasper no había prestado atención, solamente había estado pensando en las palabras de su amigo: _El prestigio de su hija y de su familia hubiera quedado por el suelo…_

-¡Jasper!-lo llamaba Emmett-vamos llegaremos tarde y la profesora Reaser no nos dejará entrar en clase.

Estaba totalmente ido, no prestaba atención a nada. Cuando llegaron a la clase las chicas ya estaban allí. Se sentó al lado de Alice, como siempre.

-¿No me has dicho que me ibas a saludar siempre?-le dijo Alice haciéndose la enfadada.

-Si…hola Alice-le contestó secamente.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-No.

-¿De verdad?

-No me ocurre nada ¿Qué me tendría que ocurrir?-le contestó bruscamente, no quería hablar y menos con ella.

-Lo siento no quería molestarte-le dijo la chica mostrando enfado, ahora de verdad. Ella no le había hecho nada, no tenía derecho a hablarle así. Toda la alegría que le había visto hacía escasamente una hora, había desaparecido.

Se pasaron toda la clase callados mirando a la profesora, pero ninguno de los dos la veía realmente.

Jasper no dejaba de darle vueltas a las palabras de Emmett, estaba enfadado, no con Alice, sino consigo mismo por haber creído que funcionaría.

Por su parte, Alice estaba enfadada por el comportamiento de Jasper. ¿Por qué había veces en que se comportaba realmente bien con ella, y en cambio otras parecía que no la quisiera ni ver? Esos cambios de humor hacían que se sintiera realmente mal.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba que había llegado la hora del almuerzo. Emmett y Rose se acercaron a ellos, que no se habían movido de sus asientos.

-¿Qué pasa?-les preguntó Rosalie.

-Nada ¿vamos a almorzar?-le contestó Alice sonriendo o al menos intentándolo, mientras se levantaba y recogía sus cosas.

-Vamos, os esperamos fuera.

Alice, al ver que Jasper no se movía le preguntó secamente:

-¿No vienes?

-No, id vosotros, yo… me quedaré aquí.

-Como quieras.

Y la vio salir del aula lentamente.

A los cinco minutos de estar allí sentado, un profesor le hizo salir de la clase porque tenía que cerrar. Salió sin decir nada y se sentó en un banco que había en el pasillo. A esa hora todos los estudiantes salían de la academia, por lo tanto, dentro, solo estaba él. Volvió a sonar el timbre indicando el inicio de las clases y fue hacia el aula 40.

Las clases de la mañana pasaron lentamente, Jasper se pasó todas las horas pensando en lo que le había dicho Emmett. Alice lo ignoraba por completo y por si fuera poco la profesora Garret lo hizo salir a la pizarra. Estaba pensando en no presentarse esa tarde, pero debía ser fuerte y aguantarlo.

Por la tarde la cosa no mejoró demasiado, Alice seguía sin hablarle y él seguía sin prestar atención. Finalmente sonó el timbre que indicaba que ya podían marcharse a casa. Rápidamente recogió sus cosas y salió del aula sin esperar a Emmett, necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes. Como cada tarde, pasó por delante del aula de ballet, pero esta vez, sin intención de pararse.

-¡Jasper!-escuchó como Alice lo llamaba.

No sabía si debía detenerse. Decidió hacerlo, era hora de hablar con Alice.

* * *

**Uiuiuiii, que pasará?**

**Mañana lo averiguareis! n.n**

**Besitos!!!**


	20. Aceptación

**Hiii^^**

**Lo sé, se que dije que subiría ayer y no lo hice, lo siento :( es que me fui de shopping y se me pasó la tarde...jijiji Pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca no? ;) Estos capitulos, sinceramente, a mi me gustan mucho, los que subire hoy y los de más adelante. Después ya se irá complicando la cosa u.u Que los disfrutéis!=)**

* * *

**Aceptación**

Alice estaba parada enfrente de él con las manos entrelazadas. Se veía tan bonita ahí parada, tan pequeña, pero no podía pensar en eso. Debía olvidarse de ella y si seguía pensando en aquellas cosas no lo lograría. Cuando llegó delante de ella no la miró a los ojos, sino que desvió la vista.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero saber que te pasa.

-Ya te lo he dicho esta mañana, no me pasa nada.

-Claro que te pasa algo, esta mañana estabas muy alegre y cuando nos hemos vuelto a ver parecías enfadado conmigo. ¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado?

-No, no estoy enfadado contigo, sino conmigo.

-Pues si estás enfadado contigo no lo tomes con los demás.-le dijo Alice con tono irritado.

-Lo sé, no quería ser tan brusco.

-¿Puedo saber porque estás enfadado?

¿Debía decírselo? ¿Debía decirle que estaba enfadado porque estaba enamorado de ella y porque no podía sacarla de su cabeza aún sabiendo que lo suyo era imposible?

-Es mejor que no lo sepas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues que es mejor que no sepas porque estoy enfadado.

-Mira Jasper, intento ser amable contigo aunque hoy me has enfadado mucho ¿y tú no me quieres contar que te pasa? Creo que me debes una explicación y no me moveré de aquí, ni tú tampoco, hasta que me la des-le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

No podía creerlo, ahora no tenía escapatoria. O se inventaba algo creíble rápido o le tendría que contar a Alice la verdad.

No tardó en decidirse.

-Me gustas mucho, Alice.

Los ojos de Alice se agrandaron y empezó a sonrojarse. Creía que le fallaba el oído, pero al parecer era cierto lo que Jasper le decía ya que él también se había sonrojado.

-Lo sé es muy precipitado, pero no sé Alice…no quería aceptarlo y finalmente lo hice y te lo iba a decir hoy pero he oído algo que no me ha gustado y por eso mismo estaba enfadado. Probablemente no tendría que habértelo dicho pero me era muy difícil seguir guardándomelo dentro y…

Paró de hablar cuando vio que Alice se iba acercando poco a poco a él, con la mirada puesta en sus labios.

Y finalmente pasó.

Unieron sus labios en un beso muy suave. Jasper podía sentir la ternura que había en los labios de Alice y también podía sentir, que, en contacto con los suyos, le quemaban. Sentía su corazón latir tan de prisa que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho. No quería separarse de ella, pero lo tuvo que hacer porque le faltaba el aire y porque necesitaba saber algo.

Jasper sentía que sus mejillas ardían y que sus labios pedían a gritos volver a unirse con los de Alice, pero tenía que hacerle una pregunta.

-Alice…-¿esa era su voz? Hablaba en susurros, tenía miedo de romper la magia que los había inundado-tú... ¿que sientes?

-Te lo acabo de demostrar Jasper Whitlock-le contestó Alice mirando al suelo y con la voz temblorosa.

-Pero…-estaba confuso, ese beso parecía haberlo trastocado del todo.

-¿Qué mas quieres que te demuestre? No es fácil para mí ponerme delante tuyo y decirte lo que siento.

-Pues necesito que me lo digas.

-¿No te basta con el beso?

-Dímelo Alice-le suplicó el joven.

La chica empezó a pasearse por la sala, dando vueltas, parecía buscar la manera más correcta de expresarle sus sentimientos. Después de un minuto paseándose por el aula, se paró, le miró a los ojos y le dijo con voz firme:

-Jasper, tú también me gustas mucho. Me di cuenta después de ir a cenar el viernes. Yo tampoco lo quería aceptar pero ya no puedo, ni quiero seguir negándole a mi corazón lo que siento por ti. Quiero…quiero estar contigo.

Jasper no sabía si ponerse a saltar o gritar o hacer las dos cosas a la vez. Alice, _su_ Alice le acababa de decir que quería estar con él, y él no sabía que responder. Se había quedado mudo de la sorpresa.

-Ahora quiero que me respondas Jasper, no he dado tantas vueltas pensando en lo que tenía que decirte para que no me contestes-le dijo Alice con un deje de impaciencia y alegría en la voz.

Jasper se acercó lentamente a ella y la miró a los ojos.

-¿De verdad quieres estar conmigo? Yo…no tengo nada para ofrecerte…bueno sí, mi amor, que no es poco. Pero aparte de eso…nada más.

-Con eso me basta y me sobra-le contestó Alice sonriéndole, mientras se ponía de puntillas para volver a besarlo.

Parecía que no tardarían en acostumbrarse a esa situación.


	21. Presentación

**Presentación**

No sabía si lo que había hecho estaba bien, pero en ese momento le importaba poco. Estaba con Alice y era lo más importante para él.

Estuvieron sentados en el suelo hablando sobre lo que sentían y sobre lo que harían, ahora que se habían declarado sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué es lo que has oído esta mañana que no te ha gustado?-le preguntó Alice acariciándole el dorso de la mano.

-Bueno, tal vez no sea como yo me he imaginado, pero en ese momento no me ha sentado bien.

-¿Qué era?

-Emmett me ha dicho que si el novio de Rosalie fuera de clase trabajadora, a sus padres les daría un infarto. Y bueno…he pensado que tal vez los tuyos…pensaran igual. No los estoy juzgando por supuesto, pero no sé como reaccionarán.

-Sinceramente, yo tampoco lo sé. Pero me da igual, estoy cansada de que me digan lo que tengo que hacer y como lo tengo que hacer, quiero estar contigo y ni ellos ni nadie van a impedir que estemos juntos.

Jasper se acercó para darle un beso, pero en ese momento alguien los interrumpió.

En el aula entró una mujer de unos 40 años con el cabello castaño recogido en un elegante moño, muy bien vestida, que los miraba fijamente.

Alice le soltó la mano a Jasper y se separaron de inmediato.

-Hola mamá-dijo Alice con un leve temblor en la voz.

A Jasper le dio un vuelco el corazón al oír aquellas palabras. La mujer que tenía delante era la madre de Alice.

-Buenas tardes a los dos. Alice, pensaba que estarías bailando.

-Estaba bailando, pero vino él y estábamos comentando los deberes ¿verdad?-le dijo a Jasper suplicándole con la mirada que no le dijera nada a su madre.

-Si, es verdad.

-¿No me vas a presentar a tu amigo, Alice?

-Claro, él es Jasper Whitlock, entró en la academia hace una semana y toca el piano.

-Yo soy Caroline Brandon, la madre de Alice.

-Es un placer conocerla señora Brandon.

-¿Así que tu apellido es Whitlock?-le preguntó la señora Brandon.

-Así es.

-De modo que tu padre es Carlisle Whitlock, el doctor.

-Si señora. ¿Puedo preguntar de qué lo conoce?

- No, no lo conozco, simplemente tengo oído que es un gran doctor, y que podría trabajar en un hospital más prestigioso ganando más dinero. Pero si tu padre prefiere quedarse en Nueva Orleans será por algo.

-Le gusta vivir aquí.

-Eso está bien.

-Bueno yo…debo irme, se ha hecho tarde-miró su reloj, marcaban las ocho y media, seguramente su madre estaría muy preocupada.

-Adiós señora Brandon.

-Adiós.

-Hasta mañana Alice

-Hasta mañana.

Salió de la academia a paso ligero, aún llovía pero era una lluvia muy débil. Se metió en la camioneta y arrancó en dirección a su casa. Mientras conducía, iba recordando lo que había pasado en el aula de ballet. Aún no se creía que Alice sintiera lo mismo que él. Le había besado y se había sentido en las nubes. Tenía ganas de que llegara el día siguiente, para estar con ella, abrazarla y besarla de nuevo.

Aparcó la camioneta enfrente de su casa y bajó de ella lentamente. La lluvia había empezado a ser más densa, pero no le importaba. No llevaba paraguas y aunque lo llevara no lo usaría. Quería sentir como las gotas llegaban hasta él, quería mojarse, quería sentirse vivo y quería sentir que aquel momento era real, que no estaba soñando. Se paró en medio de la carretera sintiendo como las gotas frías mojaban su rostro. Era una sensación espléndida. Estuvo varios minutos parado en medio de la calle, de modo que cuando entró en su casa estaba empapado.

Su madre al verlo corrió hacía el, temiendo que le hubieran robado la camioneta y hubiera tenido que venir a pie, o que le hubieran hecho daño.

-¡Jasper, por Dios! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? ¡Carlisle ven aquí rápido!

-Mamá tranquila estoy bien.

Su padre bajó las escaleras a paso ligero y con una muestra de preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Hijo, que ha pasado? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

-Es que me entretuve en la academia-les dijo con una cara que mostraba triunfo.

Su padre entendió lo que significaba esa cara.

-Felicidades hijo, me alegro mucho por ti.

Su madre aún no había entendido de qué iba la cosa y los miraba a los dos con cara de interrogación. Jasper al ver que su madre no entendía nada, le dijo:

-Mamá, he hablado con Alice y bueno, ella siente lo mismo por mí.

-¡Oh Jasper!-su madre lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, no le importó si estaba mojado-me alegro hijo, más le vale a esa joven no hacerte daño, sino se las tendrá que ver conmigo.

Jasper rió ante las ocurrencias de su madre y le correspondió al abrazo, aunque en el fondo sabía a que se refería con aquellas palabras. Ella fue la que descubrió que algo iba mal con María y siempre estuvo a su lado.

-Bueno, hijo sube a secarte que aún enfermarás y luego baja que tenemos que cenar y celebrar lo que ha pasado esta tarde-le dijo su padre feliz.

- Está bien, pero no os paséis que os conozco-seguramente su madre le prepararía algo especial para cenar y su padre abriría una botella de vino de esas que guardaba en el sótano.

Subió a su cuarto y se cambió la ropa, ya que la que llevaba puesta estaba chorreando. Mientras se ponía ropa seca, pensaba en los padres de Alice. ¿Les diría que estaban juntos? ¿Se avergonzaría de él?

El día siguiente lo averiguaría.


	22. El primer día

**El primer día**

Se despertó a causa del silencio. No oía el repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre su ventana y eso le pareció extraño. Normalmente si llovía un día, al otro también, pero ese día no era el caso. Levantó la persiana y pudo ver que empezaba a salir el sol. Miró el reloj, eran las seis y media pasadas. Se metió en el baño para darse una ducha rápida, se vistió y bajó a desayunar. Ese día se preparó un zumo de naranja, no tenía ganas de tomar café. Nunca miraba el periódico, pero ese día un gran titular le llamó la atención:

**Michael Brandon, propietario de la prestigiosa **_**New Orleans Dance and music Academy, **_**ha comprado la gran empresa de papel ****Dealers & Distributors.**

De modo que el señor Brandon había comprado otra empresa, como si no tuviera ya bastantes.

Dejó el periódico encima de la mesa y el vaso de zumo en el fregadero. Hoy volvería a llevarse la camioneta, se estaba volviendo vago para caminar y además tenía muchas ganas de llegar a la academia, aunque no sabía como debía comportarse con Alice. ¿Debía no decirle nada a Emmett? Tal vez Alice quería que se lo dijeran los dos juntos. Esperaría a ver como reaccionaba ella.

Cogió su maletín y salió de casa. Entró en la camioneta, realmente se notaba el cambio de temperatura al estar a cubierto.

Llegó a la academia en diez minutos ya que iba con tiempo de sobra y se tomó la libertad de ir a menor velocidad. Eran las ocho menos veinte y se sorprendió al ver quién le esperaba en la entrada.

Alice estaba sentada en las escaleras con gesto pensativo. Parecía que tenía frío porqué con sus brazos intentaba entrar en calor, aunque parecía que no funcionaba.

Aparcó en el primer sitio que vio libre y bajó casi corriendo de la camioneta. Cuando vio que se acercaba a ella, Alice se levantó muy animada, parecía que al igual que él, tenía ganas de verlo. Lo recibió con un beso que pretendía ser corto, pero no se pudieron aguantar. Alice le pasó los brazos por encima del cuello, y Jasper puso las manos en la cintura. Cuando al fin decidieron separarse, Jasper le preguntó traviesamente:

-¿Ya no tienes frío?

-Ahora mismo tengo calor-le contestó Alice riendo.

Volvieron a besarse, pero se separaron cuando oyeron que alguien carraspeaba a sus espaldas.

-Vaya, vaya, que escondido lo teníais ¿no?-Emmett los miraba entre sorprendido y divertido.

Jasper sintió como sus mejillas empezaron a enrojecer, no sabía que decir.

-Verás Emmett, es que estamos juntos desde ayer por la tarde-le explicó Alice, tranquilamente.

-¿Estáis juntos? Yo pensaba que Alice se estaba ahogando y tú le estabas haciendo el boca a boca para salvarla-dijo con gesto serio, señalando a Jasper.

Alice y Jasper cruzaron miradas de incredulidad, Emmett no podía ser tan inocente.

-Era broma, ya se notaba que Alice también ponía empeño en el beso-se burló Emmett.

Alice le dio un golpe en la cabeza, y ella y Jasper empezaron a reír ante el gesto de dolor que hizo Emmett.

-Pues me alegro por vosotros de verdad, ahora seremos Rosalie y yo los que tengamos que aguantar vuestros momentos de pasión.

-No creo Emmett, cuando tú y Rosalie estáis juntos perdéis la noción del tiempo- declaró Jasper.

-Pero las primeras semanas de estar juntos siempre son las más horribles-les dijo Emmett demostrándoles que tenía experiencia en este tema.

En ese momento apareció Rosalie y como de costumbre se abrazó a Emmett. Jasper pensó que ellos nunca serían tan efusivos.

Los cuatro entraron en la academia y tanto Emmett como Jasper, acompañaron a las chicas hasta el aula de ballet. Emmett se despidió de Rosalie con un beso y se dispuso a esperar que Jasper se despidiera de Alice.

-¿Sabes? Hoy no tengo ganas de separarme de ti-le susurró Jasper al oído a Alice.

-¿Sabes? Yo tampoco-le contestó Alice mientras se ponía de puntillas para volver a besarlo.

Sonó el timbre y se tuvieron que separar para irse cada uno a su clase. Rosalie que aún no sabía nada del tema, arrastró a Alice hasta dentro de la clase pidiéndole que se lo contara todo. Y Jasper se fue hacia donde estaba Emmett para dirigirse juntos al aula 20.


	23. Cinco minutos

**Cinco minutos**

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, en las clases generales Alice y Jasper no se separaban el uno del otro, y en la hora del almuerzo fueron a sentarse en aquel banco donde habían hablado el primer día que Jasper estuvo en la academia. Hablaban, reían, se abrazaban, se besaban y ya habían cogido la costumbre de ir de la mano.

Cuando terminaron las clases de la tarde, Jasper se dirigió como cada día al aula de ballet para estar un rato con Alice. Para variar, la encontró bailando. Entró sin hacer ruido, se sentó en una esquina del aula y la observó en silencio. Era realmente impresionante verla bailar. Ponía todo su empeño, se notaba que realmente le gustaba. Cuando terminó, tragó una gran bocanada de aire para después expulsarla, y se dirigió a paso ligero hacia donde se encontraba Jasper. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó a su lado.

-Aún me tienes que enseñar como tocas el piano-le recordó.

-Es cierto. Cuando quieras me lo dices y te llevo a casa de mi abuela, es que lo tengo allí guardado porque en mi casa no hay espacio.

-Está bien.

-¿Le has contado a tus padres…?-no sabía como debía terminar la frase.

-¿Lo nuestro?-le ayudó Alice, que parecía que lo había asumido mejor que él.

-Si.

-No, no se lo he contado. No creas que me avergüenzas ni nada por el estilo porque no es así-parecía que le había leído el pensamiento-es que mi padre está fuera estos días y no volverá hasta el jueves y quiero decírselo a los dos juntos. ¿Te molesta que lo haga así?

-No, para nada, solo era para saberlo.

-¿Tú si se lo has contado?

-Si, realmente se lo han tomado bien. Muy bien.

-Vaya, eso es genial.

-Hoy he leído en el periódico que tu padre ha comprado otra empresa.

-Si, se pasa la mitad del tiempo fuera comprando más y más empresas. No entiendo para que necesita tantas. Por eso está fuera. No me gusta que no esté en casa. Digamos que él me comprende más que mi madre.

-Entiendo. Yo no he tenido ese problema, mis padres nunca viajan.

-Me gustaría conocerlos, dicen que tu padre es un gran doctor y que tu madre es una mujer muy cariñosa.

-Si, es cierto. Algún día te los presentaré.

-Si tengo que esperar tanto para conocerlos como para que me enseñes como tocas el piano, ya puedo esperar sentada.

-Qué graciosa-le dijo en tono irónico

Alice le sacó la lengua.

-¿Hoy también vendrá tu madre?

-Supongo, viene cada día. ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No te cayó bien?

-No es eso, solo es que no me esperaba que la mujer que vino fuera ella. Parece muy…autoritaria.

-Lo es. Pero en el fondo es una buena madre.

-¿No vas a seguir bailando? Si entra y te ve sentada pensará que soy yo el motivo por el cual no bailas.

-¿Y no eres tú el motivo por el cual no bailo?-le preguntó mientras acercaba su rostro al de Jasper.

-No sé…espero que no-le contestó mientras alargaba el cuello para llegar hasta los labios de Alice.

Podrían pasarse así horas y días sin importarles nada.

Jasper estaba descubriendo una faceta suya que no conocía. Cuando estaba con Alice todo parecía más fácil.

-Creo que me voy a ir ya, no quiero que dejes de bailar por mi culpa-le dijo Jasper cuando se separaron, poniendo cara de disgusto fingido.

-Es temprano, quédate un ratito más-le dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.

¿Cómo negarse a aquella cara?

-Está bien…cinco minutos más.

Y esos cinco minutos se convirtieron en media hora.

* * *

**Pues hoy hasta aquii! Mañana prometo subir más :)**

**Espero que os hayan gustado, y que me dejéis vuestras opiniones! **

**Muchisimas gracias a toda la gente que me deja un Review, ya sabéis que me pongo cntenta hasta con uno chiquitito n.n**

**Besos!^^**


	24. El cine y la cena

**Hiiii^^ Aqui estoy como prometii! Tal vez mas tarde suba algun capitulo más. Estos son capitulos "happys" x asi decirlo, despues ya son mas "menos happys" xD Bueno aqui os los dejo. **

* * *

**El cine y la cena**

Salió del edificio sin ganas, hubiera preferido quedarse con Alice hasta que cerraran la academia, pero la señora Brandon estaba a punto de llegar y no tenía ganas de darle explicaciones de porqué siempre que ella llegaba, estaba él con Alice.

Estaba a punto de subirse a su camioneta cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba. Se giró para ver quien era y encontró a Edward corriendo hacia él.

-Hola Edward, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pues he venido para que me expliques como te fue ayer con Alice. ¿Se lo dijiste?

-Si

-¿Y? ¿Qué te contestó?

-Eres muy impaciente Edward-le gustaba pinchar a su amigo.

-No seas así, ¿Qué te dijo?

Jasper le explicó todo lo ocurrido el día anterior y Edward lo escuchó sin interrumpirle en ningún momento.

-¡Pero eso es genial! ¿Sabes lo que tenemos que hacer ahora no?

-¿Salir a celebrarlo?-preguntó Jasper que ya conocía a su amigo.

-¡Exactamente! El viernes iremos tu, Alice, Bella y yo a celebrarlo.

-¿Por qué no invitamos también a Emmett y a Rosalie? Así los conoces.

-De acuerdo, díselo mañana a ver si les apetece venir.

-Está bien, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-le preguntó a su amigo, ya que tenía la camioneta no le importaba dar alguna vuelta más.

-Te lo agradecería.

Los dos subieron a la camioneta y Jasper arrancó en dirección a casa de su amigo.

Cuando dejó a Edward, Jasper condujo hacia su casa.

La semana fue pasando y Emmett y Rosalie aceptaron encantados la propuesta de salir a celebrar la relación de Alice y Jasper.

El viernes por la tarde no tardó en llegar. Jasper echó una siesta porque esa tarde estaba muy cansado y no tenía ganas de ir bostezando aquella noche. Habían decidido que irían al cine y después a cenar.

Esa semana estrenaban la película "_Cita en los cielos" _en el cine de la ciudad y las chicas se morían por ir a verla. Era una de esas películas románticas en las que siempre sales llorando, pero como estaban tan pesadas por ir a verla, las llevarían. Alice le había dicho que estaba enamorada del protagonista_ Lon McCallister _y que en parte era por eso que quería verla. A Jasper, sinceramente le parecía un hombre poco agraciado.

Jasper se despertó de su siesta a las cinco, y habían quedado a las seis. Se dio una ducha rápida y se puso una camisa que le había comprado su madre esa misma mañana con unos pantalones negros. Se peinó y se echó colonia, al final tendría que comprarle un bote a su padre porque se la estaba gastando.

Terminó de arreglarse con el tiempo justo. Cuando salió de su casa Edward ya lo estaba esperando. Habían quedado en la puerta del cine con Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Bella. Cuando llegaron, solo estaba Emmett.

-Hola Emmett, os presento.

-Él es Edward, mi mejor amigo.

-¡Hola Edward!-Emmett siempre era tan efusivo.

-Es un placer Emmett.

-¿Dónde está Rose?-preguntó Jasper extrañado de que no hubieran venido juntos.

-Vendrá con Alice y Bella, supongo que no tardarán.

Tal y como había dicho Emmett, en ese momento un coche aparcó delante de ellos, y de él bajaron las chicas.

Rosalie se enganchó a Emmett como siempre, Bella se acercó a Edward y le dio un beso en la mejilla y Alice le dio un beso en los labios a Jasper.

Esta vez fue Emmett el que presentó a Edward y a Rose.

-Es un placer, Rosalie.

-Igualmente-le contestó ella.

-Bueno ¿entramos?-dijo Jasper.

-Vamos.

Entraron en el cine y compraron tres bolsas de palomitas. Cuando entraron en la sala se sentaron por parejas, estaban Alice y Jasper, Edward y Bella y Rosalie y Emmett. La sala estaba casi llena, solo habían dos o tres asientos vacíos. La película empezó y se hizo el silencio.

Emmett y Rosalie no prestaban mucha atención a la película ya que estuvieron haciéndose manitas la mayor parte del tiempo. Edward y Bella parecían entretenidos con la trama, mientras que Jasper se aburría. Las películas románticas no le gustaban demasiado, así que se dedicó a ver las caras que ponía Alice cuando aparecía su amor platónico. Cuando la película estaba por terminar, Alice empezó a derramar lágrimas y Jasper no entendía el porqué.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó preocupado.

-Es que no quiero que él se vaya y ella se quede sola, como al principio-le dijo entre sollozos.

Jasper no se había enterado de lo que pasaba en la película, pero igualmente intentó consolarla.

-Bueno, Alice seguramente él volverá.

-¿Tú crees?

-Si yo fuera él, claro que volvería-le dijo mientras le tendía un pañuelo.

-Gracias.

La película terminó y Alice no pudo aguantar volver a llorar.

Emmett y Rosalie tampoco habían prestado atención, en cambio Edward y Bella la habían visto toda, al igual que Alice, que no se reponía.

-Bueno Alice no es para tanto. Además no te quejes que has visto a ese novio tuyo-le dijo fingiendo estar celoso, aunque en el fondo si que lo estaba un poco.

Al oír aquello, Alice sonrió y lo abrazó.

-¿Estás celoso?

-¿Yo? Para nada.

-Me hubiera gustado que hubieras estado celoso-le dijo Alice separándose de él, poniendo cara de enfado.

Jasper la volvió a abrazar.

-Vale si, si que estoy celoso.

-Lo sabía-Alice puso cara de triunfo y unió sus labios con los de él.

-Bueno parejita, ¿vamos a cenar o pensáis quedaros así toda la noche?-Emmett siempre tenía que interrumpir, aunque esa idea a Jasper no le parecía mal.

-¡Vamos!-gritó Alice separándose de Jasper, mientras lo arrastraba de la mano.

Fueron a cenar al Brigtsen's Restaurant, como la última vez. Durante la cena, Emmett explicaba chistes como solía hacer siempre, seguramente estaba ensayando para el día siguiente que era cuando tenía que ir a cenar a casa de Rose.

Terminaron de cenar y pagaron la cuenta entre todos.

-¿Queréis que vayamos a bailar como la semana pasada?-propuso Bella.

-Es que… Emmett y yo tenemos que ir a su casa para planear algo…-contestó Rosalie, sonrojándose.

-Mis padres no están en casa y queremos aprovechar, ya nos entendéis.

-Si, claro-contestó Edward escondiendo una sonrisa-id, id, aprovechad el tiempo al máximo.

-¿No os importa?-preguntó Emmett.

-No, ya os entendemos-le contestó Jasper intentando no reírse.

-Gracias, ¡nos vemos el lunes! ¡Edward a sido un placer!-dicho esto, se fueron casi corriendo.

-Bueno, ya estamos como la semana pasada, ¿vamos a bailar o vosotros también queréis aprovechar el tiempo?-les dijo Bella a Alice y Jasper.

Alice se sonrojó y le dijo:

-Vamos a bailar, anda.

Fueron al mismo club de la semana pasada ya que no conocían otro. Estuvieron mucho rato bailando, Jasper descubrió que no se le daba tan mal como el creía y le cogió gustillo y todo.

Finalmente salieron del club porque de la gente que había, se estaban agobiando.


	25. La gran casa

**La gran casa**

-¿Hoy también os vienen a buscar?-les preguntó Edward a las chicas cuando salieron del club

-No, hoy no.

-Pues si queréis os acompañamos a casa.

-Está bien, pero Bella vive en una punta de la ciudad y yo en la otra-les informó Alice.

-En ese caso, yo acompaño a Bella y Jasper que te acompañe a ti.

-De acuerdo-contestó Alice.

-Jazz mañana nos vemos en la obra ¿no?

-Si, a las seis allí. Hasta mañana Edward, hasta pronto Bella.

-¡Adiós!-contestaron Edward y Bella a la vez.

Jasper y Alice se encaminaron hacia la casa de esta, de ese modo descubriría donde vivía Alice.

-Me gusta como suena tu nombre abreviado, _Jazz_- le dijo Alice con una risita.

-Si es gracioso.

-Y no sabía que trabajabas en una obra, nunca me cuentas nada-le dijo Alice cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cómo que no te cuento nada?

-Nunca me has dicho que trabajas en una obra,_ Jazz-_dijo poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Pues si, antes trabajaba todos los días, ahora nada más los sábados.

-Está bien, algún día iré a verte.

-¿Qué?

-Si, quiero verte lleno de polvo, seguro que estarás igual de guapo que siempre-le contestó Alice moviendo las cejas.

-Si tantas ganas tienes de verme lleno de polvo, ven mañana-la desafió Jasper.

-De acuerdo-le contestó Alice sacándole la lengua.

Estuvieron hablando de diferentes temas hasta que llegaron a casa de Alice.

-¿Esta es tu casa?-le preguntó Jasper agrandando los ojos.

-Si.

Delante de ellos se encontraba una gran casa de color marrón claro de dos pisos. Tenía muchas ventanas y un gran jardín con muchos árboles. Y eso solo era la parte de delante. Por detrás tenía un pequeño estanque y unos bancos para sentarse.

-Vaya, es grandiosa.

-Si, pero no me gustan las casas tan grandes.

-¿A no?

-No, me gustaría vivir en una casa blanca, pequeña…y con un porche. Desde siempre he soñado con una casa así.

-Es genial.

-¿Tú nunca has soñado con tu casa ideal?

-No. Más bien he soñado con mi chica ideal, y sinceramente, se parecía bastante a ti-le dijo mientras miraba a Alice.

Alice se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo.

-Gracias _Jazz.- _le dijo mientras le daba un beso-¿Sabes? Hoy les he contado a mis padres que estoy contigo.

-¿Y…como se lo han tomado?-preguntó Jasper temiendo la respuesta.

-Mi padre bien, mi madre…bueno…también, aunque ella cree que lo nuestro no va enserio. Yo le he dicho que sí, pero piensa que no sé lo que quiero. Así que la he dejado por imposible.

-Bueno, es un alivio saber que no les ha sentado tan mal.

-Me han dicho que les gustaría conocerte. Bueno mi padre, porqué mi madre ya te conoce. Podrías venir un día a casa.

-De acuerdo, pero antes tienes que venir tú a la mía. ¿Por qué no vienes el domingo a comer y por la tarde nos vamos a casa de mi abuela y te enseño como toco el piano?

-¡Si!

-Se lo diré a mi madre para que prepare algo bueno para comer.

Alice rió, y le dijo:

-Será mejor que entre ya- Y se puso de puntillas para besar, una vez más, los labios de Jasper.

-Hasta mañana, Alice. Recuerda que me has dicho que vendrías a verme-le dijo sonriendo.

-Lo intentaré, hasta mañana Jasper.

Esperó hasta que Alice entró en la gran casa y después se dirigió hacia la suya, que en realidad no quedaba tan lejos de aquella urbanización tan lujosa.


	26. La obra

**La obra**

Aquella mañana se levantó animado. Tanto que cuando bajó a desayunar y se encontró con su padre, este le preguntó sorprendido:

-Vaya Jasper, hoy parece que será un día interesante ¿o no?

-Pues si, eso parece. Por cierto… ¿qué haces levantado tan temprano si hoy no trabajas?

-La señora Hustin me preguntó ayer si no me importaría pasarme esta mañana, al parecer su hijo pequeño tiene mucha fiebre.

-Vaya, esperemos que no sea nada.

-Esperemos.

-¡Ah papá! Ayer le dije a Alice que viniera a comer mañana…puede venir ¿no?

-¡Claro hijo! Tengo muchas ganas de conocerla y tu madre también, cuando lo sepa ya verás que contenta se pondrá.

-Si.

-Bueno hijo, me voy, hasta luego.

-Que tengas un buen día.

Cuando terminó de desayunar subió a vestirse y después se fue hacia la obra.

Esta vez llegó más tarde que la semana pasada, los trabajadores ya habían empezado a trabajar. Se fue a su zona de trabajo con Edward y así pasó media mañana. Llegó la hora del almuerzo, tenían cuarenta y cinco minutos para almorzar.

-Tal vez no vendrá, Jasper ¿qué va a hacer ella aquí?

-Lo sé, solo es que tengo ganas de verla. Ayer le dije que se viniera mañana a comer a casa y aceptó encantada.

-Genial, Bella me ha invitado a su casa la semana que viene y no sé si ir.

-¿Cómo no vas a ir?

-En realidad creo que estoy haciendo un drama, solo vive con su padre.

-Pues así ya lo tienes más fácil que yo.

Edward rió ante el comentario de Jasper.

Sin darse cuenta, Jasper sintió como alguien le tapaba los ojos por detrás.

-¿Quién soy?-sonó una voz aguda y melodiosa.

-Pues…realmente…no lo sé-empezó a bromear Jasper. A Alice siempre le gustaba jugar a esas cosas.

-¿No conoces ni la voz de tu novia?-le dijo Edward.

-Ya te han dado una pista muy facilita, ahora dime ¿Quién soy?

-¿Alice?

-¡Si!-le destapó los ojos y se puso delante de él con cara de felicidad. Parecía una niña pequeña a la que le habían regalado un caramelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó con cara de sorpresa fingida.

-Te dije que vendría y aquí estoy, pero si quieres me voy-le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta con la intención de irse.

Jasper al ver eso, la cogió por la cintura y la acercó a él, de manera que no se pudiera ir.

-Yo no he dicho eso-y antes de que pudiera contestar ya la estaba besando.

Cuando se separaron, ella le dijo haciendo un mohín:

-No estás tan lleno de polvo como yo me pensaba.

Jasper rió ante las ocurrencias de su novia.

-¿Les has dicho a tus padres que mañana voy a comer a tu casa?

-Si, a mi padre, les parece genial. Tienen muchas ganas de conocerte. ¿Y tú ya se lo has dicho a los tuyos?

-Si, mi madre no sabía si dejarme ir, pero mi padre la ha convencido. Y aunque no me hubiera dejado, hubiera ido de todos modos.

Edward y Jasper empezaron a reírse ante aquel comentario.

En ese momento sonó el timbre que indicaba que debían volver al trabajo.

-Bueno chicos yo voy para adentro, ahora nos vemos Jazz-les dijo Edward.

-Tengo que entrar, gracias por venir, tenía ganas de verte-le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente-pasaré a buscarte a tu casa mañana sobre la una ¿te parece bien?

-Si, te estaré esperando fuera.

-De acuerdo-con una mano alzó la barbilla de Alice y le dio un beso en los labios-hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana Jazz.

Jasper entró hacia la obra. Desde que estaba con Alice, había notado un gran cambio de humor, siempre estaba riendo. Alice había logrado cambiarlo en una semana.


	27. La comida

**La comida**

El sábado pasó rápido, Esme había estado pensando toda la tarde que le podría preparar a Alice. Se decidió por preparar una lasaña casera. Era la comida favorita de Jasper, seguramente que a Alice también le gustaría.

El domingo por la mañana, su madre lo despertó temprano ya que quería que la ayudara a limpiar la casa a fondo.

-Mamá, no es para tanto…solo son las nueve, déjame dormir una hora más…-le dijo Jasper tapándose con la colcha.

-Hijo necesito que tú y tu padre me ayudéis a limpiar, así que arriba.

Se levantó sin ganas, por que cuando su madre decía algo, esa cosa iba a misa.

Desayunó rápido y fue con su madre para que le dijera lo que tenía que hacer. Le tocó limpiar su habitación y barrer el piso de arriba.

No se había dado cuenta de lo desordenada que tenía su habitación, en el fondo del armario encontró cosas que no veía desde hacía años, por ejemplo una carta que le había escrito a María cuanto tenía trece años declarándole sus sentimientos, que nunca le llegó a dar. La cogió y la tiró a la basura.

Cuando terminó de ordenar la habitación y de barrer, fue con su madre para preguntarle si tenía algo más que hacer. Su madre le dijo que no, que se fuera a arreglar. Jasper subió y se duchó.

Se puso la camisa de rayas marrones que también usó el día que le declaró sus sentimientos a Alice y unos pantalones negros.

Ya era la una menos cuarto, así que salió de casa y se subió a la camioneta. Tardó cinco minutos en llegar a casa de Alice, pero como dijo que la iría a buscar a la una, espero hasta que su reloj marcó la hora exacta.

A la una menos cinco, Alice salió de su casa y se dirigió a la camioneta. Jasper al verla, bajó corriendo para abrirle la puerta. Se había puesto realmente guapa, llevaba un vestido de color crema bastante corto y en la mano llevaba una chaqueta de color blanco por si acaso por la tarde hacía frío.

Cuando llegó hasta él, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le agradeció que le hubiera abierto la puerta. Jasper se subió a la camioneta, era la primera vez que Alice viajaba en ella. No tardaron en llegar hasta su casa.

-Vaya, parece que es muy acogedora Jasper-le dijo Alice con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo te la imaginabas?

-No sé, pero desde luego que así, no.

Jasper bajó de la camioneta para abrirle la puerta a Alice. Cuando los dos estuvieron fuera de la camioneta, Alice le cogió la mano a Jasper y se la apretó con fuerza.

-¿Estás nerviosa?-le preguntó al sentir el apretón.

-Un poco-admitió ella.

-Tranquila, les gustarás mucho-intentó tranquilizarla él.

-Eso espero.

Jasper le abrió la puerta de su casa y la invitó a entrar. Él entró detrás de ella, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Mamá, papá, ya hemos llegado-les avisó Jasper.

Su madre apareció por la puerta de la cocina, se había puesto su mejor ropa para conocer a Alice.

-Hola Alice, yo soy Esme la madre de Jasper-se acercó para darle un abrazo, tan cariñosa como siempre-es un placer conocerte por fin, Jasper nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

-Gracias señora Whitlock, el placer es mío-le dijo Alice.

-Vaya, así que tú eres Alice-le dijo el señor Whitlock que salía del comedor, tendiéndole la mano-soy Carlisle, el padre de Jasper, teníamos muchas ganas de conocerte.

-Gracias, yo también tenía muchas ganas de conocerlos.

-Jasper admito que tenías razón, es una joven muy bonita-le dijo Carlisle a su hijo.

Alice se sonrojó.

-Bueno, a la comida le falta un ratito, voy a terminar de preparar las cosas que faltan-les avisó su madre.

-La ayudo, si quiere-se ofreció Alice.

-No gracias cielo, ya me ayudará Carlisle. Jasper podrías enseñarle la casa o el jardín mientras tanto.

-¿Te apetece que te enseñe la casa?-le preguntó Jasper.

-Me gustaría mucho.

Le enseñó el comedor y la cocina, después subieron al segundo piso y entraron en su habitación.

-Y está es mi habitación. Aquí paso la mayoría del tiempo cuando estoy en casa.

Era una habitación pequeña con una cama en el centro de la misma. En una esquina había una mesa con una silla y en la otra esquina había una pequeña estantería con unos cuantos libros.

-¿Y que haces tanto tiempo aquí?

-Pues…dormir, pensar, escribir partituras, leer…

Alice se acercó a la estantería para ver los libros que tenía.

-Mi favorito es Romeo y Julieta.

-Mi padre lo tiene abajo, bueno una de las muchas publicaciones.

-Es magnífico, me encanta.

-Si, está bien-dijo él sin demasiado interés.

-A ti no te gustan ni las películas ni los libros románticos ¿me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas. Prefiero leer libros de guerras.

-Eres un aburrido-le dijo mientras se acercaba a él para darle un beso.

-¡Chicos, la comida está lista!-se escuchó la voz de Esme desde el piso de abajo.

Bajaron las escaleras rápidamente, no querían que se les enfriara la comida.

Alice se sentó al lado de Jasper y Carlisle y Esme se sentaron enfrente de ellos.

-Huele de maravilla señora Whitlock.

-Gracias Alice, la lasaña es la comida favorita de Jasper.

-También la mía.

-Vaya, entonces he acertado porque Jasper no me dijo nada.

Empezaron a comer, entretanto le hacían preguntas a Alice sobre sus gustos o sobre la academia y ella se sentía mejor que en su casa.

* * *

**Bueno buenoo, ¿que tal? espero que os este gustando n.n**

**Tengo que agradecer gigantemente a ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-, por comentarme siempre, me alegro mucho que te esté gustando tanto la historia^^**

**Lo más seguro es que después suba algun capitulo más, que lo que viene ya se empieza a poner interesante (muahahaha) ò_ó**

**Besitossss!!!!:)**


	28. Melodía

**Hola! Esta es la ultima tanda de capitulos que subo hoy, ahora ya nada hasta mañana xD**

**Buenoo, aqui la cosa ya se empieza a poner un poquirrin mala....y descubriréis algo...(muahahahaha) **

* * *

**Melodía**

Terminaron de comer, y Alice empezó a ayudar a Esme a recoger la mesa y a lavar los platos. Ella le decía que no hacía falta, pero Alice la ayudó de todos modos. Mientras ellas estaban en la cocina hablando y recogiendo, Carlisle hablaba con Jasper.

-Bueno Jasper, tengo que admitir que has elegido bien, parece una gran mujer.

-Si, lo es. Me alegro de que te guste.

-A tu madre le ha encantado desde el momento en que la ha visto.

-A mamá todo el mundo le cae bien-dijo Jasper riéndose. Le importaba mucho la opinión de sus padres.

En ese momento aparecieron Alice y su madre por la puerta. Alice se iba a sentar de nuevo cuando Jasper se levantó.

-Nos vamos, le prometí a Alice que le enseñaría como toco el piano.

-¿Ya os vais?-dijo su madre apenada.

-Déjalos Esme, tienen ganas de estar un rato a solas.

-Vaya, yo quería que os quedarais un rato más.

-Lo siento señora Whitlock, le prometo que volveré pronto, me ha encantado conocerles.

-Espero que no tardes mucho en venir cielo-le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo. Alice se acercó para despedirse de Carlisle.

-Bueno, que lo paséis bien.

-Hasta luego-les dijo Jasper.

Salieron de la casa y se subieron a la camioneta.

-Parece que les has encantado, ya te dije que eso pasaría.

-Si, son realmente encantadores. Que envidia me das. Tu madre es tan cariñosa…

-Si, realmente te ha cogido cariño.

-Me ha contado algo sobre ti…que no sé si debo decirte.

-¿Qué te ha contado?-Jasper temía la respuesta, esperaba que no fuera nada sobre María.

-Que cuando eras pequeño, cuando te ponías nervioso tartamudeabas mucho-Alice empezó a reír.

-No puedo creer que te haya contado eso-por una parte Jasper estaba aliviado de que solo fuera eso.

-Seguro que eras adorable. Pero…me temo que hay algo más que no quieres que sepa.

-¿Algo más?

-Cuando te he dicho que tu madre me había contado algo sobre ti, te has puesto rígido, como si hubiera algo que no quisieras que supiera.

No se le escapaba una a esta chica.

-No…no hay nada más.

-Jasper, si no me lo quieres contar, lo entiendo…pero no me mientas.

-Está bien, si hay algo, pero no tengo ganas de hablar de ello.

-De acuerdo.

Llegaron a casa de la abuela de Jasper, era más grande que la suya.

-Caray, es bonita, solo que algo vieja-le dijo Alice.

-Si, por dentro está en obras, la estoy reformando para cuando me independice.

-Está muy bien.

Entraron dentro de la casa, Alice entró primero.

-Cuidado que hay herramientas y mucho polvo-le avisó Jasper.

-De acuerdo.

Subieron las escaleras y entraron en la primera habitación que había.

-Bueno, aquí está mi piano-le enseñó Jasper orgulloso.

-¡Oh! ¡Que bonito!-le dijo Alice acercándose al instrumento.

-Si ¿verdad?

Jasper se sentó delante del piano, y Alice se sentó a su lado.

-Va empieza a tocar-le ordenó Alice-espero que te hayas preparado, no quiero oír ningún fallo-le dijo con autoritaria.

-Sinceramente, no me he preparado nada. Llevo tiempo trabajando en esta melodía y la terminé el otro día, no sé como sonará. Que sepas que eres una privilegiada, serás la primera persona que la escuchará acabada.

-Está bien, a ver como suena-le contestó ella emocionada.

Jasper empezó a tocar una melodía lenta que, a medida que avanzaba se iba haciendo más alegre y que al acabar se volvía lenta de nuevo, como al principio.

Cuando terminó, miró a Alice que tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

-¿Tan mal toco?-le preguntó intentando hacerla reír.

-Es preciosa. Me ha encantado-una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y Jasper la limpió con su mano.

-Es tuya.

-¿Qué?-Alice no entendía a que se refería con eso.

-La melodía, que es tuya, te la dedico. Has sido la primera en escucharla, de modo que te la regalo.

-¿De verdad?-Alice estaba realmente sorprendida.

-Si.

-¡Gracias!-casi se tiró encima de él para abrazarlo.

Al rato, se levantaron del piano y salieron fuera de la casa. Detrás había un pequeño jardín. Fueron hacia allí y se tumbaron sobre la hierba, a esas horas de la tarde tocaba el sol y se estaba de maravilla.


	29. Historias

**Historias**

Estuvieron un rato hablando sobre temas variados. Hasta que a Jasper se le ocurrió preguntarle algo. Apoyó su cabeza en su mano y le preguntó.

-Tú… ¿ya habías tenido novio antes?-sentía mucha curiosidad por saberlo.

-No, una vez me gustó un chico, pero no fue nada. Él no sabía ni que existía, creo.

-¿Dónde lo conociste?

-En la academia. Él era dos años mayor que yo, se llamaba Nick, pero se tuvo que ir de la ciudad, así que nunca he sabido nada más de él.

-¿Y cuanto hace de eso?

-Unos…tres años, era pequeña…y cuando lo vi me quedé fascinada.

-Vale, no necesitaba saber tanto-le dijo Jasper fingiendo estar enfadado.

Alice rió.

-¿Y tú?-era el turno de Jasper.

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Habías tenido novia antes?

Jasper no había pensado en que tal vez Alice le hacía la misma pregunta a él.

No contestó. Al ver que no recibía respuesta, Alice volvió a preguntar.

-¿Es de eso sobre lo que no quieres hablar?

Jasper asintió.

-De acuerdo Jasper, no te obligaré a contármelo.

-No, quiero contártelo-contestó Jasper al fin.

-Escucha, no te sientas obligado, si necesitas más tiempo…no hace falta que me lo cuentes ahora si no tienes ganas de hablar del tema.

-No, de verdad quiero contártelo, necesito contártelo. Hablar de ello me irá bien.

-De acuerdo, te escucho-le dijo Alice mientras adoptaba la misma posición que Jasper.

-Bueno…no era mi novia, solo era mi amiga. Se llamaba María y la conocía desde que tenía seis años. En el verano que yo cumplí trece, ella se fue de vacaciones y cuando volvió, ya no la veía solo como una amiga, había algo más. Ese algo, me hacía querer estar con ella todo el tiempo y cuando la veía hablando con otros niños me enfadaba. No entendía que me pasaba, nunca me había sentido así. Me peleé muchas veces con Edward porqué llegué a dejarle de lado por culpa de María.

El caso es que un día estábamos en su casa solos, sus padres habían ido a comer a casa de unos amigos y María me invitó un rato. No sé como sucedió pero de repente nos estábamos besando. Ya ves, yo era pequeño y era la primera vez que besaba a una chica. Y bueno…sin darnos cuenta, una cosa llevó a la otra y…lo hicimos. No sabíamos lo que hacíamos, pero así pasó.

Yo no sabía como debía sentirme, pero estaba feliz. Pasaron los días, no se lo dijimos a nadie, si se lo hubiéramos contado a alguien, no quiero saber lo que hubieran pensado de nosotros. Hasta que un día la vi en el parque, besándose con un chico. Me entró mucha rabia y empecé a golpear a aquel muchacho. María empezó a gritar que parara pero estaba cegado por la furia. Ella me dijo que era un idiota y que quién me creía para pegar a los demás sin motivo. El pobre muchacho se fue corriendo, le había roto la nariz.

María me dijo que lo que pasó no había significado nada para ella, que fue un error y que lo olvidara, que ella solo me veía como un amigo y que la culpa era mía por confundir los sentimientos. Después de decirme eso y algunas cosas más, se fue, dejándome solo allí parado en medio del parque. Empecé a llorar de la rabia, estuve allí por lo menos una hora llorando.

Cuando llegué a casa no quería hablar con nadie, me encerré en mi cuarto durante varios días, hasta que accedí a hablar con mi madre. A ella solo le conté una parte de la historia, que nos habíamos estado besando y lo que había pasado en el parque.

Estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo, apoyándome, aunque no le pareció bien que golpeara a aquel chico, y aún cuando lo pienso, sé que él no tenía la culpa. Estuve varios meses sin tener casi contacto con la gente, solo con mis padres y con Edward, que él si que sabe toda la verdad. En ese momento me demostró el gran amigo que es.

Bueno, meses después de lo ocurrido, María se fue de la ciudad y no he sabido nada más de ella desde aquella tarde en el parque. Ni se molestó en saber como estaba.

Alice estaba tan metida dentro de la historia que no se enteró de que ya había terminado de hablar.

-Dios…Jasper…tuvo que ser horrible…

-No te imaginas cuanto…lo pasé realmente mal esos meses. Yo a ella la quería mucho, habíamos sido amigos desde pequeños, y no sé…tal vez no era amor lo que sentía realmente, pero lo que pasó en su casa significó mucho para mí. Y saber que para ella no fue nada…

-Lo siento mucho Jasper-le dijo Alice mientras se acercaba él y lo abrazaba.

-Pero si no es culpa tuya.

-Me da igual-le contestó mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho de Jasper-gracias por confiar en mí-le dijo levantando la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Necesitaba contárselo a alguien, y realmente me he quitado un peso de encima. Gracias a ti por escucharme.

-Si algún día me encuentro con esa…-se calló la grosería-que vigile, que esta vez la que se irá a casa con la nariz rota será ella-dijo Alice poniendo cara de enfado.

Jasper empezó a reír ante el comentario de Alice.

Estuvieron un rato más hablando, ya estaba empezando a oscurecer.

-¿Te llevo a casa?-le preguntó Jasper.

-No tengo ganas de ir a casa, después de pasar casi un día entero contigo, no quiero tener que volver a la misma rutina de siempre.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?-le preguntó Jasper

Alice se lo pensó durante unos segundos.

-Quiero besarte-le contestó finalmente.

Alice acercó su rostro lentamente al de Jasper hasta rozar sus labios. Jasper fue el que unió completamente sus labios a los de Alice en un beso cargado de pasión.


	30. Sentimientos

**Sentimientos**

Los siguientes meses pasaron volando, hacía nada que estaban en Febrero, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban en Mayo.

El buen tiempo se hizo presente sin hacerse esperar demasiado. Por su lado, Alice y Jasper continuaban juntos, cada día mas enamorados el uno del otro. En Marzo, Jasper había ido a casa de Alice a conocer oficialmente a sus padres. Su padre lo había acogido muy bien pero su madre sentía cierta antipatía por aquel chico, sobretodo cuando vio que iban realmente enserio. Cada dos semanas, Edward y Jasper se reunían en casa de la abuela de este último para seguir reconstruyendo la vivienda. Algunos días también iba Emmett a ayudarlos, seis manos siempre eran mejores que cuatro. Habían terminado de hacer una pequeña habitación, la habían pintado y habían puesto una cama, ya que Jasper pasaba mucho tiempo allí y a veces se quedaba a dormir.

Alice iba cada semana a casa de Jasper, le tenía mucho cariño a Esme, era algo recíproco ya que la madre de Jasper adoraba a la novia de su hijo.

A Jasper las clases en la academia le iban fabulosamente bien, y ahora que estaba a punto de terminar el curso, era hora de hacer el último esfuerzo y estudiar para los exámenes finales.

-Hijo ven a cenar ya, te vas a volver loco de tanto estudiar-le dijo Esme desde detrás de la puerta.

-Mamá no puedo, necesito estudiar, sino la profesora Garret me suspenderá-la clase de solfeo era la que peor llevaba.

-Bueno hijo, como quieras-Esme se rindió, llevaba así tres días.

Jasper debía esforzarse, era su último examen y necesitaba aprobar.

El examen le fue bien, no tanto como esperaba pero le fue bien.

-Bueno Jasper, seguramente habrás aprobado-le decía Alice intentando animarlo. Ella ya había terminado sus exámenes y todos le habían ido bien.

-Si creo que si he aprobado, pero creo que con nota muy baja.

-Mientras apruebes Jasper, yo estoy orgullosa de ti, entraste a medio curso y mírate ahora, cada día tocas mejor el piano y cada día me gustas más ¿Qué más quieres?

Jasper rió y le dio un beso en la frente a su novia, ella siempre animándolo.

-Tú también me gustas más cada día, haremos que este sea un verano inolvidable ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro que sí.

Esperaban que así fuera.

Esa tarde, al terminar las clases, Jasper fue como cada día al aula de ballet para esperar a Alice. Desde hacía dos meses él la llevaba a su casa por las tardes. Se extrañó cuando no la vio en el aula. Decidió esperarla sentado, seguramente había ido a buscar algo.

A los cinco minutos Alice entró hecha una furia y casi llorando. Jasper a verla se levantó corriendo y se acercó rápidamente a ella.

-¿Qué ocurre Alice?-le preguntó preocupado.

-Me he peleado con mi madre-dijo ella con la mirada puesta en el suelo.

-¿Por qué?

-Da igual, no importa.

-Si, si que importa, ¿Qué ha pasado?-le preguntó Jasper alzándole la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos. Estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Mi madre…no quiere que estemos juntos-le dijo volviendo a bajar la cabeza-me ha dicho cosas horribles de ti…y no sé…por un momento la he odiado.

-No digas eso Alice, es tu madre.

-Me da igual, no te conoce, no tiene derecho a juzgarte.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Da igual, prefiero que no lo sepas.

-Quiero saberlo, Alice.

Se lo pensó durante unos segundos y finalmente empezó a hablar.

-Me ha dicho que yo no te importo, que solo quieres estar conmigo por…el dinero de mi padre, porque es el propietario de la academia y que no me convienes. Que una persona como tú no merece estar con alguien como yo. Pero sé que eso es mentira, sé que tu me quieres por mí, por como soy, no por quien soy-en ese momento estalló en lágrimas.

-Es cierto Alice, yo te quiero por la persona que eres, no por quien eres, te querría igual si tu padre no fuera el propietario de todo esto, o si tu padre no tuviera dinero, lo único que me importa es que tú lo sepas. Me da igual lo que piensen los demás, a mi me importa lo que pienses tú.

-Siento mucho todo esto Jasper-le dijo y se abrazó a él llorando.

-No llores Alice, no tienes porque disculparte, tu no has dicho esas cosas y sé que no las dirás nunca.

-Jasper… ¿puedo ir a cenar a tu casa? Por favor…, no quiero ver a mi madre durante un rato-le pidió Alice.

-Claro, mi madre estará encantada de verte. Pero límpiate la cara porque si te ve así se preocupará.

-Si-se fue al baño y se lavó la cara con aguan fría. No podía creer lo que le había dicho su madre, esperaba no encontrársela esa noche.

Salieron de la academia y subieron a la camioneta para dirigirse a casa de Jasper.

-¿Qué les dirás a tus padres? Se extrañarán de verme hoy en tu casa…espero no molestar…

-Alice sabes que no molestas, mis padres te quieren como si fueras de la familia, bueno ya eres de la familia. Les diré la verdad, que te has peleado con tu madre y que no te sientes con fuerzas para verla aún. Pero no les diré el motivo ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, gracias por todo Jazz.

-De nada-dicho esto le dio un beso en la frente.

Entraron en casa de Jasper, Esme y Carlisle se alegraron mucho de verla, aunque se sorprendieron.

Estaban ya sentados en la mesa, preparados para cenar.

-¿Cómo es que has venido hoy Alice?

-Le he dicho a Jasper que si molestaba que no hacia falta…

-No molestas cielo ya lo sabes, puedes venir aquí siempre que quieras-la interrumpió Esme. ¿Ha habido algún problema en tu casa?

-Me he peleado con mi madre…simplemente es que no tenía ganas de verla.

-Bueno Alice, sea lo que sea se solucionará-le dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

-Si, gracias.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Jasper llevó a Alice a su casa. Estaban dentro de la camioneta, hablando:

-Gracias Jazz, de verdad.

-No me lo agradezcas tanto.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que ha dicho mi madre…me siento fatal.

-Escúchame, tú no has dicho nada ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que te sientas mal, de ninguna manera. Me da igual lo que ella crea, yo sé cual es la verdad y que es lo que siento por ti y ya sabes lo que siento por ti. ¿No?

-Si.

-Eres la persona que más me importa en el mundo y no te voy a perder solo porque a tu madre le parezca lo mejor. Pero en el momento que tú quieras que me aleje de ti, lo haré.

-Sabes que no querré eso nunca. Te quiero mucho Jazz.

-Yo también.

Alice se acercó a él para darle un beso. Empezó siendo un beso muy suave, pero a cada minuto se volvía más intenso. Alice tenía las manos enredadas en el pelo de Jasper, y el tenía las manos en su cintura. Se fueron estirando a lo largo del asiento delantero de la furgoneta mientras sus cuerpos les pedían algo más. Pero Jasper sabía que no podían dejarse llevar, no era ni el momento ni el lugar. Cuando se dio cuenta dejó de besarla.

-Creo que…deberíamos parar-le dijo mientras se sentaba bien en el asiento del conductor, sentía como ardían sus mejillas.

-Tienes razón-aceptó Alice que también se había sonrojado-bueno, ya va siendo hora de que me vaya, seguramente estarán preocupados. Nos vemos mañana Jazz-le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana Alice.

Lo que acababa de pasar lo había dejado algo trastornado, nunca había traspasado los límites con Alice y no tenía prisa por hacerlo, pero en ese momento deseaba que pasara. Desde que estaban juntos, no había pensado mucho en ese tema.

Arrancó dirección a su casa mientras todos esos pensamientos se le agolpaban en la cabeza.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿que tal? Mañana continuamoss!! Espero vuestros reviews n.n**

**Muuak!!!**


	31. Futuro

**Hiii!! Aqui estoy de nuevo!! Hoy me siento generosa y creo que más tarde subiré más capitulos n.n En parte me siento así x vuestros comentarios, 100000000 millones de gracias a todos los que comentáis, en especial a ALICE CULLEN -LUISA- me encanta leer tus comentarios!!^^**

**Bueno, hoy la cosa empeora...ya lo leereis. Nos vemos al final de esta tanda de capitulos! :)**

* * *

**Futuro**

Al día siguiente, en la academia, Emmett y Jasper mantenían una alegre conversación. Estaban planeando una excursión al lago para el domingo. Se lo dijeron a las chicas y les pareció bien, quedaron en que Alice avisaría a Bella y Jasper a Edward.

-¿A que hora queréis que vayamos? Porqué por la mañana aún hace frío. Podríamos ir al mediodía y comer allí. O ir después de comer como queráis-pensó Alice.

-Podemos ir a partir de la una y comemos allí-aceptó Emmett-Jazz y yo haremos una carrera para ver quién nada más rápido ¿verdad?

-Si, aunque no te servirá de nada porque yo soy más rápido que tú-presumió Jasper.

-Eso ya lo veremos-le desafió Emmett.

Estuvieron toda la mañana hablando de la excursión, les hacía mucha ilusión ir a nadar.

-¿Qué tal con tu madre?-le preguntó Jasper a Alice a la hora del almuerzo.

-No he hablado con ella.

-¿No crees que deberías hacerlo?

-No.

-Alice, tu madre quiere lo mejor para ti, solo es eso.

-¿Me estás diciendo que lo mejor para mi es que nos separemos?

-No, sabes que no quiero decir eso, solo que se preocupa por ti.

-Pues que deje de hacerlo, yo sé que es lo mejor para mí, y en este momento lo mejor para mí es estar contigo.

-Como quieras-cuando se ponía así, era casi imposible tener una conversación normal con ella.

Por la tarde, Jasper acompañó a Alice a su casa como siempre, se encontraron con el señor Brandon esperándolos fuera de la casa.

-¿Papá que haces aquí fuera?-le preguntó Alice extrañada cuando, bajó de la camioneta.

-Me gustaría hablar un momento con Jasper, si no tienes mucha prisa-le dijo el señor Brandon a Jasper

-No, usted dirá.

-Alice hija entra en casa-le dijo el señor Brandon antes de empezar a hablar con Jasper.

-¿Por qué? Lo que le tengas que decir a Jasper también puedo saberlo yo-se quejó Alice.

-Por favor, Alice.

-Hazle caso a tu padre, no pasa nada-intentó convencerla Jasper.

-Está bien-seguramente pensaba que su padre y Jasper se habían compinchado en su contra, entró en la casa con mucha lentitud, como si le pesaran los pies.

-Bueno Jasper, supongo que sabes lo que mi esposa opina de ti.

-Si.

-Quería disculparme por ello, solo quiere lo mejor para Alice y piensa que eres una gran distracción para ella.

-Lo sé, no lo digo con intención de ofender, pero creo que Alice tiene derecho a estar con quien ella quiera.

-Si, yo opino igual, pero Caroline es muy cabezota.

-¿Qué me está queriendo decir? ¿Qué deje a Alice?

-No, por Dios yo nunca te pediría algo así, conozco los sentimientos de mi hija y si la dejaras le partirías el corazón. Quiero que luchéis por vuestra relación. Si de verdad os queréis, luchad por ello.

-Gracias por el consejo señor, quiero que sepa que yo no utilizo a Alice para conseguir su dinero ni nada de eso, ella me interesa de veras.

-Lo sé y me alegra saberlo Jasper. Bueno, se hace tarde. Me ha gustado hablar contigo Jasper, espero volver a verte pronto.

-Gracias señor igualmente.

Se subió en la camioneta pero no arrancó. Se quedó mirando el volante pensando en muchas cosas y a la vez en ninguna.

La señora Brandon en parte tenía razón. Era lo que él había pensado antes de decirle lo que sentía a Alice. Él nunca podría darle cosas lujosas ni nada de eso. Él siempre sería _pobre_, era su destino y no lo podía cambiar. Pero por otra parte ya no se imaginaba una vida sin Alice. Era egoísta pensando eso ya que seguramente si él desapareciera de su vida, ella tendría un futuro mejor, el que se merecía. Pero no se veía con fuerzas para alejarse de ella, si Alice estaba aún con él era por algo.

Dejó de torturarse y arrancó pensando en la excursión que les esperaba el domingo.


	32. El lago

**El lago**

El viernes no tardó en llegar, y con ello, el final de las clases. Les esperaba un gran verano por delante.

Jasper había sacado dos notables en historia de la música y en la clase general, un bien en solfeo y un excelente en piano. Le había ido bastante bien, por lo que sus padres se alegraron mucho.

El domingo llegó rápidamente, ese día hacía mucho calor, aunque estaba algo nublado.

Jasper se puso su bañador, que hacía años que lo tenía pero le gustaba mucho. A la una, Edward llamó a la puerta, habían quedado en que Edward iría a buscar a Jasper y después a Emmett. A las chicas las llevaría el chófer del padre de Rosalie.

Jasper cogió la mochila donde llevaba su toalla y algo para comer y salió de casa. Subieron en el coche de Edward, era un Buick 58C Convertible de color blanco, era un coche bastante caro, pero Edward estuvo varios años ahorrando para comprárselo.

Pasaron a recoger a Emmett, su casa también era bastante grande aunque no tanto como la de Alice, y una vez todos estaban en el coche, se dirigieron hacia el lago. Las chicas ya estaban allí esperándolos. Había bastante gente bañándose, demasiada para ser la primera semana de Junio, normalmente no iban hasta mediados del mes o así, pero ese día era realmente caluroso. Pusieron las toallas en un lado donde no había demasiada gente y empezaron a desvestirse.

Emmett presumía de músculos mientras Rosalie lo miraba encantada.

-Creo que no podré sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza-le susurró Jasper a Alice, riéndose.

Emmett empezó a correr hacia el agua, Rosalie lo siguió. Edward estaba quitándose la camiseta y Bella se quedó sentada en la toalla hablando con Alice, que ya estaba en bañador. Le quedaba realmente bien el bañador, era de color rosa y hacía que resaltara la palidez de su piel.

-¿No te vas a quitar la ropa?-le preguntó Edward viendo que Jasper se quedaba quieto. Estaba tan absorto mirando a Alice que se había quedado de pie sin moverse.

-Ah si, si-le contestó de manera ausente.

Edward le dio la mano a Bella para ayudarla a que se levantara y se dirigieron los dos a la orilla del lago. Emmett y Rose ya estaban dentro.

-Si vas con esa lentitud, no nos bañaremos ni el año que viene-bromeó Alice al ver la tranquilidad con la que Jasper se quitaba la ropa.

-No tengo prisa por meterme, si quieres ve tú-le contestó él fingiendo estar enfadado.

-Está bien-ella le sacó la lengua y se levantó-voy a bañarme, ya vendrás-y se fue dando saltitos hasta el agua, aunque no se metió, se quedó en la orilla.

Jasper terminó de quitarse la ropa y empezó a correr hacia donde estaba Alice parada.

-¿No te ibas a bañar?-le preguntó Jasper.

-Es que quería esperarte, Bella y Edward y Emmett y Rose se están bañando juntos, y yo me quiero bañar contigo-le respondió, mientras fingía hacer pucheros.

Al ver esa cara Jasper sonrió, la tomó de la mano y empezaron a meterse en el agua. Estaba bastante fría pero se estaba bien.

Jasper la soltó de la mano y se zambulló en el agua rápidamente. Cuando salió a la superficie, Alice se subió a su espalda riendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí arriba?-le preguntó Jasper.

-Te he dicho que quiero bañarme contigo y tú a la primera de cambio me dejas sola-le dijo ella haciendo un mohín.

Al oír eso, Jasper volvió a sumergirse sin darle tiempo a cerrar la boca, y cuando salieron a la superficie, Alice empezó a toser por el agua que había tragado. Jasper la bajó y empezó a darle golpecitos en la espalda para que se le pasara la tos.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó cuando Alice se repuso.

-¡No! ¿Tú quieres matarme verdad?-le dijo enfadada, con la voz quebrada a causa del agua.

-Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención que tragaras tanta agua, solo quería que nos bañáramos juntos-le dijo poniendo cara de corderito degollado.

Alice al ver esa cara se abrazó a él y empezó a besarlo.

Jasper no pudo aguantar el equilibrio y acabaron los dos dentro del agua abrazados.

Salieron a la superficie y empezaron a reírse sin dejar de abrazarse.

-¡Jazz!-le llamó Emmett.

-¿Qué quieres?-le contestó Jasper molesto por la interrupción.

-¿No íbamos a hacer una carrera? ¿O es que te has acobardado?-le desafió Emmett.

Jasper soltó a Alice, la cogió de la mano y se acercaron a Emmett.

-Vamos a hacer la carrera ahora-le dijo a Emmett.

Los dos se pusieron en un lugar apartado de a gente para que tuvieran espacio y acordaron que la meta era una boya que había a unos treinta metros de donde estaban ellos situados.

Edward se situó a unos metros de ellos con los brazos en alto. Emmett y Jasper se situaron cada uno a una cierta distancia del otro, y Edward bajó los brazos rápidamente indicando el inicio de la carrera.

Jasper y Emmett se zambulleron rápidamente, Emmett llevaba ventaja pero Jasper le alcanzó rápidamente. Alice y Rose animaban cada una a sus respectivas parejas.

Emmett parecía cada vez mas cansado ya que ponía todo su empeño en alcanzar una mayor velocidad de la que llevaba. Por su parte Jasper iba siempre al mismo ritmo, ni lo aumentaba ni lo disminuía. Estaban los dos muy igualados, aunque finalmente el que llegó primero fue Jasper. Emmett llegó segundos después mientras maldecía por lo bajo.

Jasper empezó a reírse por la actitud de Emmett, aunque estaban los dos agotados por el esfuerzo que habían hecho.

-Bueno, al final ¿te has dado cuenta de quién es más rápido Emmett?-le preguntó Jasper acercándose a él.

-Solo ha sido un golpe de suerte, canijo-le soltó Emmett enfadado.

Jasper rió por el comentario de Emmett, nunca aprendería a perder.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los demás nadando lentamente, necesitaban descansar y Jasper sentía el estómago vacío.

-¿Comemos ya?-preguntó cuando llegó junto a Alice.

-Si, yo también tengo hambre-le apoyó Edward.

Los seis salieron del agua y se sentaron en sus toallas para empezar a comer.


	33. Vacaciones

**Vacaciones**

Mientras comían, hablaban de lo que tenían planeado hacer ese verano. La mayoría de ellos se quedarían en Nueva Orleans, menos Bella que iría a casa de su madre en Jacksonville y Rosalie que pasaría un mes con su familia en Florida.

Edward, Emmett Alice y Jasper no tenían ningún plan, es más, Edward y Jasper se pasarían el verano en la obra y continuando con la reconstrucción de la casa de la abuela de Jasper. Emmett les dijo que él también les ayudaría, así se distraería ya que Rosalie no estaría con él.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella y Edward se fueron al agua. Jasper se tumbó en la toalla.

-¿No vas a bañarte?-le preguntó a Alice al ver que no se movía.

Alice no le contestó. Jasper se incorporó al ver que no le respondía.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó

-Nada-le contesto al fin Alice.

-Estás ausente, ¿de veras no te pasa nada?

-No, nada. Me voy a bañar-le dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Se levantó y se fue corriendo al agua. Jasper por su parte se volvió a tumbar y cerró los ojos. Estaba tan bien allí tumbado mientras tomaba el sol que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

Al poco rato sintió que le salpicaba algo muy frío. Abrió los ojos de golpe y vio como Alice se sacudía el cabello encima de él mientras se reía estrepitosamente. Se levantó rápidamente para vengarse de Alice.

Al ver las intenciones de Jasper, Alice empezó a correr por todo el lago para que no la atrapara. Todo el mundo los miraba, seguramente pensarían que estaban locos ya que no paraban de reír, pero no les importaba.

Cuando finalmente la atrapó, empezó a hacerle cosquillas y en un momento de descuido por parte de Alice, la cogió como si fuera un saco de patatas y se adentró en el agua. Se dirigió a una zona que cubría bastante para no hacerle daño, y una vez allí la arrojó al agua. Alice salió a la superficie sin dejar de reír y empezó a lanzarle agua a Jasper.

Los demás al ver la diversión que llevaban Alice y Jasper, se les unieron y empezaron entre todos una guerra de agua.

Acabaron todos reventados de tanta agua. Al rato de estar dentro, salieron porque ya se hacía tarde y debían volver a casa.

Se taparon todos con la toalla y en ese momento Alice empezó a tiritar.

-¿Tienes frío?-le preguntó Jasper.

-Un poco, pero ya se me pasará-le contestó Alice sin dejar de temblar.

Jasper la abrazó por detrás y como él también estaba tapado con su toalla, Alice empezó a entrar en calor.

-Gracias-le dijo Alice reponiéndose.

Se secaron, se vistieron y se dirigieron cada uno hacia sus coches. Irían exactamente igual que por la mañana, las chicas irían con el chófer de Rosalie y los chicos en el coche de Edward. Se despidieron cada uno de sus parejas y subieron en los coches correspondientes.

Cuando dejaron a Emmett en su casa, Jasper miró a Edward que tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-le preguntó extrañado-¿no deberías estar triste porque Bella se va la semana que viene y no la verás hasta finales de Julio?

-Si, estoy triste pero intento no pensar en ello-le dijo sin que desapareciera la sonrisa.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué sonríes tanto?

-Estoy feliz por mi mejor amigo.

-¿Por mí?-preguntó Jasper frunciendo el ceño.

-Si, hacía mucho que no te veía tan feliz.

-¿Por eso sonríes de ese modo?-le volvió a preguntar, incrédulo.

-Si-le contestó orgulloso Edward-ahora todo está como debería estar siempre ¿no crees?

-Si.

Llegaron a casa de Jasper, entró, saludó a sus padres y se fue a la ducha. Había sido un día agotador, pero con Alice todo se volvía más llevadero.


	34. La noticia

**La noticia**

El mes de Junio fue pasando, cada día hacía más calor. Los lunes, los miércoles y los viernes Edward y Jasper iban unas horas a la obra y por la tarde iban a casa de la abuela de Jasper para continuar reconstruyéndola. El piso de abajo estaba casi todo hecho.

Emmett y Edward echaban de menos a sus parejas ya que Bella volvería a finales de Julio y Rosalie, que se había ido unas semanas después que ella, no volvería hasta mediados de Agosto. En cambio, Jasper pasaba todas las horas que podía con Alice y a veces también invitaban a Edward y Emmett.

Solían ir al lago, a montar en bici, a cenar, a bailar y de vez en cuando se quedaban en casa de la abuela de Jasper, y mientras este tocaba el piano, Alice bailaba.

Había quedado con Alice en casa de la abuela de Jasper a las cinco y media, él le había dicho de ir a recogerla a su casa pero ella le dijo que no, que tenía que ir a comprar con su madre y que le quedaba de paso.

Estaba sentado en el piano cuando escuchó que aparcaba un coche delante de la casa. Sonrió para si mismo, ella ya había llegado.

Escuchó como alguien tocaba a la puerta, bajó las escaleras rápidamente y abrió la puerta, aunque no se encontró con el rostro que esperaba. La que se encontraba detrás de la puerta era Alice, pero en su cara no había rastro de aquella sonrisa que la caracterizaba, sino todo lo contrario. Su rostro demostraba tristeza, desolación.

-Hola-le dijo ella sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó él preocupado.

-Tengo que decirte algo…-le dijo Alice.

Él la invitó a entrar, si debían hablar era mejor que lo hicieran dentro. Tal vez Alice se había dado cuenta de la realidad, que él nunca tendría nada para ofrecerle y había decidido dejarlo.

Decidió no sacar conclusiones precipitadas, lo mejor sería que la escuchara, aunque había empezado a ponerse nervioso.

Se sentaron en un sofá, tapado con una sabana blanca.

-¿Qué es?-le preguntó él, intentando que no se le notaran el nerviosismo en la voz.

-Verás…ayer recibí una carta del _Juilliard School. _Me han aceptado para el curso que viene-le dijo ella con un hilo de voz, mirando el suelo.

-¡Pero eso es genial, Alice!-le contestó él alegrándose.

-No, no lo es.

-Claro que si.

-Jasper, tendría que irme a Nueva York y tendríamos que separarnos y yo no quiero separarme de ti-le dijo ella.

A Jasper eso le sentó como una patada en el estómago. Separarse de Alice, no quería. Pero tampoco podía pedirle que se quedara con él si irse a Nueva York era su sueño.

-Pero…-empezó a decir Jasper.

-No, me quedaré aquí y continuaré en la _New Orleans Dance and music Academy, _de ese modo estaremos juntos. Aún soy joven, puedo tener muchas oportunidades como esta.

-Alice, no puedes hacer eso-dijo finalmente Jasper.

-¿Por qué?

-Escucha, un día me dijiste que querías ir a una escuela de Nueva York, y ahora tienes la oportunidad, no puedes desaprovecharla.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me vaya?-le preguntó ella sorprendida.

-No, te estoy diciendo que debes hacer realidad tus sueños, y que no debes desaprovechar la oportunidad que se te está dando solo por que no quieres que nos separemos.

-Pero…ahora…-empezó a decir ella.

-Escúchame Alice, yo tampoco quiero que nos separemos, pero debes ir a Nueva York para convertirte en una gran bailarina. Ese es tu sueño ¿recuerdas? Me sentiría fatal si te quedaras aquí y hubieras desaprovechado esa gran oportunidad.

Mientras le decía eso, empezaron a brotar lágrimas de los ojos de Alice. En parte tenía razón, pero no quería separarse de él ahora que estaban tan bien.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendrías que estar allí?-preguntó él finalmente.

-No lo sé…supongo que unos cuantos años…nos iremos en agosto, para estar allí instalados en septiembre.

-Me alegraría mucho que lo hicieras Alice-intentó sincerarse Jasper, pero no estaba siendo sincero, ni con ella, ni con él mismo.

-¿Te alegrarías?-le preguntó ella sin poder contener más las lágrimas.

-Claro que no-aceptó él finalmente-¿Cómo quieres que me alegre? Te vas a una ciudad que está en la otra punta del país durante unos cuantos años y no nos veremos durante todo ese tiempo, no sé que haré sin ti Alice. Pero tampoco quiero que te quedes aquí sabiendo que te espera algo mejor allí-le contestó él agachando la cabeza intentando reprimir las lágrimas.

Alice lo abrazó con fuerza.

Estuvieron bastante rato abrazados sin decirse nada, seguramente pensando en lo que se les vendría encima ahora que debían separarse por tanto tiempo.

Ya había anochecido, los dos se encontraban tumbados en el sofá. Jasper fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Te llevo a casa?

Alice solo asintió.

Se subieron los dos a la camioneta sin decirse nada. En el trayecto, Alice miraba por la ventanilla, seguramente estaba llorando.

Llegaron a casa de Alice, y Jasper se sorprendió al ver que no lloraba.

-Escucha, aún nos queda un mes para estar juntos, lo aprovecharemos ¿de acuerdo? Pienso pasar todo el tiempo que pueda contigo-le dijo intentando animarla, y en el fondo, intentando animarse él también.

-¿Y cuando llegue agosto?-le preguntó ella con una gran tristeza en su mirada.

-Pues…te abrazaré, te besaré, te desearé toda la suerte del mundo…y te dejaré marchar-le dijo él sinceramente.

Alice suspiró.

-Dicho así parece muy fácil.

-Pues no lo es, créeme-le dijo él sonriendo a su pesar.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?-le preguntó Alice para cambiar de tema.

.Claro, nos veremos todos los días.

-Hasta mañana Jazz-se despidió Alice, le dio un beso en los labios y se bajó de la camioneta.

Jasper arrancó mientras se le humedecían los ojos y sin poder dejar de pensar que en poco más de un mes, tendría que separarse de la persona que más quería en el mundo.

* * *

**Me da penita hasta a mi :(**

**Buenoo, despues subiré alguno más, que la cosa ya se empieza a poner interesante (muahahaha)**

**Byeee!**


	35. Rebeldía

**Holaa! Siento subir tan tarde, pero como había dicho que hoy subiría 2 tandas de capitulos, me sabía mal no hacerlo :(**

**Además estos capitulos que subo ahora me gustan especialmente, no sé porque n.n**

**Que los disfrutéis!^^**

* * *

**Rebeldía**

Era sábado, Jasper estaba despierto pero no se había levantado, y no tenía intención de hacerlo. Miró el reloj por enésima vez, eran las diez y media y llevaba despierto desde las ocho.

No había dejado de pensar en lo que le había dicho Alice, no quería alejarse de ella pero tampoco podía pedirle que se quedara.

Tenía que conseguir que ese mes de Julio fuera el mejor de sus vidas, debía hacerlo por ella. En una semana llegarían las fiestas de la ciudad y pondrían atracciones, la llevaría, seguramente se divertirían mucho.

Escuchó a su madre detrás de la puerta. La noche anterior, Jasper no había querido cenar, se había metido en su habitación y se había encerrado toda la noche, no quiso hablar con nadie.

Esme tocó la puerta, estaba preocupada por su hijo.

-Pasa-le dijo Jasper sin ganas.

Su madre entró lentamente y se sentó en la cama, a su lado.

-¿Te has peleado con Alice?-le preguntó.

-No.

-Ya sabes que puedes contármelo todo-le dijo su madre.

-Lo sé, pero no me he peleado con ella.

-Entonces ¿Qué pasa?

-Se van.

-¿Cómo que se van?

Se incorporó para explicarle mejor a su madre lo que pasaba, quedando así sentado en la cama.

-A Alice la han aceptado en una escuela de Nueva York y se van en agosto.

-Vaya…-empezó a decir su madre con un tono de tristeza-¿Por cuánto tiempo se van?

-Unos años, Alice quiere formarse allí. Pero estoy bien de veras, me alegro por ella-intentó convencerse Jasper.

Su madre lo miró tiernamente.

-Pero no te alegras por ti ¿verdad?

No sabía como su madre sabía lo que sentía siempre.

-No, no me alegro por mí, no quiero que se vaya, pero tampoco puedo pedirle que se quede. Sería un egoísta si lo hiciera. Así que, pienso pasar todo el tiempo que pueda con ella y en agosto…seguiré con mi vida, no puedo hacer nada más.

-Claro hijo, yo te apoyaré siempre ¿de acuerdo?

Jasper asintió.

-Vamos hijo, levántate, tienes que ir a buscar a Alice.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Jasper incrédulo.

-Ya que no has ido a la obra, no quiero que te quedes en casa como un alma en pena, así que, desayunas, te vistes y te vas a buscar a Alice.-le dijo autoritariamente.

Jasper solo rió, su madre era increíble.

Le hizo caso, se levantó y bajó a desayunar. Su padre estaba en la cocina desayunando. No le preguntó nada sobre que le ocurría, seguramente su madre se lo explicaría todo cuando él no estuviera.

Salió de casa cuando hubo terminado de desayunar y condujo en dirección a casa de Alice.

Llamó a la puerta y le abrió la criada. Se llamaba Amy, era una mujer mayor de pelo blanco recogido en un moño. Había estado con Alice desde que era un bebé y la conocía casi mejor que su madre. Le tenía mucho cariño a la familia Brandon y a Alice especialmente ya que había sido como su hija. En esos meses que Jasper y Alice llevaban juntos, también le había cogido mucho cariño a él.

-¡Vaya Jasper! Que alegría tenerte aquí-le dijo, abrazándolo.

-Gracias-le dijo él correspondiéndole al abrazo.

-Vienes buscando a la señorita Alice ¿me equivoco?-le preguntó guiñándole el ojo.

-No, no se equivoca.

-Pasa cielo, la iré a buscar.

No le hacía mucha gracia tener que esperarla dentro ya que no quería encontrarse con la señora Brandon, pero tampoco quería ser descortés.

Entró en el gran recibidor y se dispuso a esperarla sentado en una sillón que había en la sala.

Al poco rato de estar sentado, apareció por la puerta a madre de Alice.

-Buenos días Jasper-le dijo mirándolo con superioridad.

-Buenos días señora-le contestó él, intentando sonar amable. Esa mujer no le gustaba nada.

-Supongo que Alice ya te habrá dado la buena noticia ¿no?-le preguntó con malicia.

-Si, me alegro mucho por ella. Por fin podrá hacer realidad sus sueños.

-Si, es lo que se merece.

-Claro-le dijo Jasper, estaba empezando a perder los nervios, si esa mujer seguía diciéndole cosas con doble sentido, perdería los estribos.

Por suerte, Alice bajó corriendo las escaleras en ese momento.

-Hola Jazz-le saludó ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Alice.

-¿Cómo es que hoy has venido a buscarme?-le preguntó Alice alegremente.

-Tenía ganas de verte cuanto antes, ¿te apetece que vayamos al bosque a pasear?

-¡Si!-contestó ella animadamente.

-No-les interrumpió su madre, que no se había movido de donde estaba-no puedes salir hoy.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-le preguntó Alice enfadada.

-Tienes que ensayar, Alice.

-Ya ensayaré después mamá.

-¿Cuándo después? Si cuando estás con este chico llegas más tarde de las diez. Este mes tienes que ensayar mucho Alice y hoy no quiero que salgas.

-Voy a salir con Jasper mamá, en un mes nos iremos, quiero estar con él todo el tiempo posible y tú no me lo vas a impedir.

Dicho esto, lo cogió de la mano y casi arrastrándolo, salieron de la casa.


	36. El paseo

**El paseo**

La señora Brandon se quedó dentro de la casa, seguramente no querría armar un escándalo en el jardín para que la oyeran los vecinos, pero antes de salir de la casa, Jasper pudo ver como echaba fuego por los ojos.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo dejas a tu madre allí plantada?-le preguntó horrorizado de lo que había hecho Alice, mientras seguía dejándose arrastrar.

-Estoy harta de ella, con la excusa de que nos vamos quiere que me quede encerrada en casa. Pues si cree que le voy a hacer caso, va lista-le dijo Alice mientras lo soltaba de la mano y se dirigía a la camioneta.

-Cuando vuelvas a casa ya verás la que te espera-le advirtió Jasper abriéndole la puerta de la camioneta.

-Me da igual-contestó Alice subiendo en el automóvil.

Jasper también subió y se dirigieron al bosque. Hacía sol, por lo tanto podrían tumbarse en la hierba tranquilamente.

En el trayecto, Alice no dejaba de mirar a Jasper.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó él finalmente al ver que no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

-¿Qué de qué?-le respondió Alice con una pregunta

-¿Porqué me miras tanto? Me siento intimidado.

Alice rió.

-Es que…quiero pedirte algo-le dijo ella haciéndole ojitos.

-Pídemelo, no hace falta que me mires tanto para pedirme algo-le dijo Jasper riendo.

-¿Podemos ir al bosque otro día? Es que hoy tengo ganas de pasear por la ciudad.

-¿Solo era eso?

-Si

-¿Tanto mirarme solo para decirme que si podemos ir a la ciudad en vez de al bosque?

-Si

Jasper empezó a reírse, Alice estaba loca.

-De acuerdo, si a mi me da igual a donde ir mientras vaya contigo-le dijo.

Alice se puso contenta ya que empezó a tararear una canción, la canción que le había regalado Jasper.

Una vez en la ciudad, fueron a mirar tiendas, a Alice le gustaba mucho comprar. Fueron a mirar ropa y como no le gustó nada de lo que vio, no se compró nada.

También entraron en una tienda de animales, ya que a Alice le gustaban mucho los perros. Se enamoró de un cachorrito de husky y no paraba de hacerle fiestas. Jasper tuvo que sacarla casi arrastras de la tienda.

-¿Por qué nos hemos ido tan rápido? Me hubiera gustado quedarme un ratito más con Jazz-le dijo Alice cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Quién es Jazz?-preguntó él extrañado.

-El perrito, se llama Jazz-le contestó ella alegremente.

-Vaya, así que ya tiene nombre-le dijo él fastidiado, aunque le hacía gracia que le hubiera llamado como él.

-Si, me compraré uno igual y se llamará Jazz.

Jasper rió ante las ocurrencias de su novia.

-¡Quiero un helado!-empezó a gritar Alice en medio de la calle.

-Pues cómpratelo, pero deja de gritar por favor-le pidió Jasper, que parecía que iba con una niña de siete años en vez de con una chica de diecisiete.

Llegaron a un puesto de helados y Alice pidió uno de limón.

-¿Quieres uno? Te invito.

-No hace falta, Alice.

-Bah, cállate.-le soltó- déme uno de…mmm…de chocolate ¿te gusta?

-Si.

-Pues déme uno de chocolate-le dijo al dependiente.

Se lo entregó a Jasper.

-Gracias.

Se sentaron en un banco a comerse los helados.

-¿Me dejas probar un poco del tuyo?-le pidió Alice-yo te dejaré probar el mío, si quieres.

-Está bien.

Se los intercambiaron y Alice se manchó de chocolate las comisuras de los labios, parecía que tenía bigote.

Cuando se volvieron a dar los helados y Jasper vio lo que se había hecho Alice empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó Alice, que al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la situación.

Jasper no le contestó, se limitó a darle un beso, recorriendo con sus labios todos los restos de chocolate que había en la cara de Alice.

Ella de la emoción, sin darse cuenta, tiró al suelo su helado y le correspondió al beso efusivamente.

Cuando decidieron separarse y Alice vio lo que había hecho sin querer, puso cara de tristeza.

-¿Quieres acabarte el mío?-le ofreció Jasper intentando no reírse.

-No gracias, no tengo hambre. ¿Te apetece que vayamos a tu casa?

-¿A mi casa?-le preguntó él extrañado acabándose su helado.

-Si, tengo ganas de ver a tus padres.

-Está bien.

Se levantaron del banco y se dirigieron donde estaba aparcada la camioneta.


	37. Peleas

**Peleas**

Estuvieron en casa de Jasper hasta la hora de la comida. Alice no quería irse, pero si no lo hacía, tendría problemas con su madre. Así que decidieron que Jasper la llevaría a su casa y que a las cuatro volvería a buscarla y pasarían la tarde juntos.

La llevó a su casa y entró con ella, si tenían que echarle la bronca él quería estar delante para defenderla. Nada más entrar, la señora Brandon les salió al paso.

-¿Pero tú quién te crees que eres para hacer lo que has hecho esta mañana?-le gritó la señora Brandon a su hija, sin importarle la presencia de Jasper.

-Señora Brandon…-empezó a hablar Jasper, no quería que se pelearan.

-Tú mejor cállate, agradece que te deje entrar en mi casa después de lo que le has hecho a mi hija.

-¿Según tú, qué me ha hecho?-empezó a gritarle Alice a su madre.

-¡Alice solo hay que verte para saberlo! Antes eras una joven educada, una señorita. Y desde que estás con él no nos obedeces ni a tu padre ni a mí, solo hay que ver como te has portado esta mañana y como me estás gritando ahora.

-¿Y que hay de malo en eso?-le dijo a su madre casi llorando.

-Hija ¿no ves que este chico te tiene cegada? No es una buena influencia-le dijo señalando a Jasper.

-Me da igual lo que tú pienses mamá, no voy a dejar de verlo y me da igual que me lo prohibáis-le dijo dejando que las lágrimas le resbalasen por las mejillas.

En ese momento apareció su padre, al parecer había escuchado los gritos de su hija y había ido a ver que pasaba.

-Caroline, ¿por que no dejas a los chicos? Ellos son felices juntos y a mi no me parece que Jasper sea una mala influencia para Alice.

-Michael, ¿tú también estás de su parte?-le preguntó su esposa horrorizada.

-No estoy de parte de nadie, solo digo lo que veo. Es cierto que Alice ha cambiado en estos meses, pero para bien. Ahora siempre está alegre y va por toda la casa canturreando y bailando. Caroline están enamorados, déjales que estén juntos el tiempo que les queda para estarlo.

-Mamá, quiero a Jasper y tengo un mes para estar con él, no me prohíbas verle por favor-le pidió Alice a su madre.

-¿Le quieres?-le preguntó su madre.

-Si, mucho.

-Está bien-dijo finalmente la señora Brandon-pero que conste que sigo sin aprobar la relación, solo lo hago porque os queda un mes antes de que nos vayamos.

Y salió de la sala sin decir nada más.

-Gracias papá-le dijo Alice a su padre y lo abrazó.

-¿Os quedáis a comer?-les preguntó el señor Brandon.

-¿Quieres quedarte?-le ofreció Alice a Jasper.

-Si, claro.

-Entonces pasad al comedor y sentaos, Amy os traerá la comida. Tu madre y yo ya hemos comido así que no os molestaremos.

-Está bien, gracias papá.

-Voy a buscar a tu madre-después de decir esto, salió de la sala y subió las escaleras en busca de su esposa.


	38. La feria

**La feria**

El día tres de Julio empezaban las fiestas de Nueva Orleans. Duraban una semana, ponían muchas atracciones y por la noche solían haber fuegos artificiales.

Jasper había quedado con Alice a las ocho para ir a la feria. A las ocho menos diez salió de su casa para ir a recogerla. Ella ya lo estaba esperando en la puerta, estaba muy ansiosa por subir a las atracciones.

-Vamos arranca, quiero llegar ya-le dijo nada más subirse a la camioneta.

-Cuando hay atracciones de por medio te olvidas de mí ¿eh?-le dijo él.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le preguntó ella sorprendida.

-No me has dado ni un beso-le contestó Jasper haciendo un mohín.

Alice rió y se acercó para besarlo, pero él se alejó de ella.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó Alice frunciendo el ceño.

-Ahora soy yo el que quiere llegar rápido a la feria-le dijo él arrancando rápidamente.

-Eres tonto-lo soltó Alice.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que si, no sabes lo que quieres-le contestó ella poniendo cara de enfado.

-Claro que sé lo que quiero, te quiero a ti.

-Solo intentas que te perdone.

-Te digo la verdad, pero si no quieres creerla allá tú-le dijo él y le sacó la lengua, era algo que le había enganchado ella.

Alice empezó a reírse al ver la actitud de Jasper.

-Yo también te quiero a ti, pero mucho, mucho-le dijo ella.

Jasper le sonrió mientras seguía conduciendo.

Llegaron de la feria y se bajaron de la camioneta. Jasper se acercó corriendo a Alice y le dio un beso.

-Me lo debías-le dijo ella.

-Claro. ¿Dónde quieres ir primero?

Alice se lo pensó durante unos segundos.

-Vamos paseando y cuando veamos algo que nos gusta nos subimos. ¿De acuerdo?

-Subirás tú, a mi estas cosas no me gustan demasiado-le explicó Jasper mientras le daba la mano y empezaban a caminar.

-¿Qué? Quiero que subas conmigo, subir sola no es divertido-le dijo ella poniendo cara de tristeza mientras se paraba en seco.

-Me subiré en algunos pero no en todos. ¿Está bien?

-Vale…-dijo ella no muy convencida mientras empezaba a caminar de nuevo.

Dieron dos pasos y Alice ya quiso pararse.

-¡Vamos a subir a los autos de choque!-le dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante.

-Será mejor que subas tú, yo te miraré.

La sonrisa de Alice desapareció en un segundo.

-No, sube conmigo-le exigió poniendo cara de enfado.

-No me apetece subir ahí Alice.

-¿Y con quien pretendes que me choque si no conozco a nadie? Va, por favor, sube conmigo-le pidió.

Siempre acababa convenciéndolo.

-Está bien, que pesadita te pones ¿eh?

-Si-le contestó ella orgullosamente.

Subieron en los coches, Alice llevaba el amarillo y Jasper el azul. Nada más empezar la atracción, Alice embistió con su coche el de Jasper.

-¿Con que vas con esas señorita? Pues ahora prepárate-le gritó Jasper, que no dudó en chocarse con el de Alice y acorralarla.

Duraba diez minutos la atracción y cuando se terminó los dos bajaron riéndose sin poder parar.

Cuando finalmente dejaron de reírse, Alice le preguntó:

-¿A que ha sido divertido?

-Mucho-aceptó él.

-Sabía que te gustaría. ¿Subimos al tiovivo?

-¿No me dirás que quieres subirte en los caballos?-la miró horrorizado Jasper.

-Pues si, y tú subirás conmigo.

-De ninguna manera, ahora me quedaré abajo esperándote.

-Eres un aburrido-le ella dijo mientras compraba un ticket para subir en la atracción.

-Te espero aquí abajo.

Alice se subió en un caballo de color marrón, se la veía realmente feliz.

El tiovivo empezó a girar. Mientras tanto Jasper pensaba en el tiempo que les quedaba para estar juntos, menos de un mes ya que se iban el veintinueve de Julio.

Cada vez que pasaba Alice, lo saludaba con la mano emocionada, y de vez en cuando le lanzaba besos.

-¿Te ha gustado subir en eso?-le preguntó cuando bajó.

-Si, aunque iba un poco lento.

Estuvieron un rato caminando viendo paradas de comida y de regalitos.

-¿Me consigues un peluche?-le preguntó ella emocionada.

-Está bien.

Fueron a una de esas paradas que tienes que darle con un martillo y depende de lo fuerte que le des te llevas un premio u otro.

-Vamos, demuéstrales a todos lo fuerte que eres Jazz-lo animó Alice.

Jasper cogió el martillo y le dio con todas sus fuerzas. No llegó hasta arriba por poco.

El feriante le dijo a Alice que escogiera entre los peluches. Había una jirafa de color naranja, una oveja blanca o un gato de color marrón con manchas negras, todos ellos eran bastante pequeños.

Alice escogió el gato, los otros le parecían muy feos.

-Gracias Jazz-le dijo a Jasper mientras le daba un beso-¡ahora vamos a la noria!

-Nunca me ha gustado subirme-le confesó Jasper poniéndose tenso.

-¿Te dan miedo las alturas? No te pueden dar miedo si trabajas en una obra Jazz.

-No le temo a las alturas, solo es que la noria no me gusta demasiado.

-Pero es la atracción de los enamorados, va sube conmigo Jazz-casi le suplicó Alice.

-Está bien-le dijo él no muy convencido.

Se subieron en un compartimento, era bastante estrecho de modo que iban un poco apretados.

-Tranquilo Jazz, no nos caeremos-le dijo ella cogiéndolo de la mano.

-Lo sé. Intentaré no mirar demasiado hacia abajo, por si acaso.

-Tengo la solución a eso-le dijo Alice.

Acercó su cara a la de Jasper y empezó a besarlo. La noria empezó a girar y al parecer Jasper no se dio cuenta. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Alice, mientras continuaban besándose. De vez en cuando paraban para respirar, pero se separaban lo mínimo.

En un momento Alice se separó de él para observar el paisaje. Ya había anochecido, de modo que se veía toda Nueva Orleans iluminada.

-Vaya, es precioso ¿no crees?-le preguntó a Jasper.

-Si, pero ahora mismo tengo algo mucho más bonito delante de mí –le dijo mirándola.

Sin poder evitarlo, Alice volvió a unir sus labios con los de Jasper.

Estaba siendo una noche perfecta.

* * *

**Buenoo, pues este capitulo me gusta mucho. Disfruté muchisimo escribiéndolo :)**

**Espero que vosotros hayais disfrutado leyéndolo n.n**

**Venga, mañana subo más capitulos! Hasta mañana!!!**


	39. Charlas

**Hiiii! Aqui me teneis de nuevo! Los capitulos que subo ahora son interesantes...al menos a mi me lo parece jujuju**

**Cuando vuelva de clase subiré algunos más! Nos vemos al final de esta tanda de capitulos^^**

* * *

**Charlas**

Bajaron de la noria, Jasper seguía con el brazo encima de los hombros de Alice.

-Me ha gustado mucho subirme-le dijo Jasper.

-Pero si no te has dado cuenta de nada, ni siquiera has mirado el paisaje-contestó Alice riéndose.

-Da igual, me ha gustado de todos modos-le dijo Jasper haciendo un mohín.

Fueron dando vueltas por la feria, compartieron algodón de azúcar y de vez en cuando subían en alguna atracción.

Estaban a punto de irse cuando se encontraron con Edward y con Emmett.

-Mira a quienes tenemos por aquí, la parejita-se burló Emmett.

-Había echado de menos tus bromas estos días Emmett-le soltó Jasper.

-¿Dónde ibais?-les preguntó Edward, cambiando de tema para que no empezaran a pelearse.

-Pues ya nos marchábamos, llevamos aquí desde las ocho y Alice tiene que estar en su casa antes de las doce. ¿Y vosotros?

-Nosotros hemos llegado hace un rato, no parece que haya nada divertido para subirse. Nos iremos pronto también.

-Bueno chicos ¿nos vemos mañana por la tarde?-les preguntó Jasper

-Si, a las cuatro pasaremos a recogerte. Hasta mañana.-les dijo Edward

-¡Vigilad con lo que hacéis!-les gritó Emmett cuando ya se habían alejado bastante.

-¿Mañana iréis a casa de tu abuela?-le preguntó Alice haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Emmett.

-Si, sino no la terminaremos nunca ¿Por qué no te vienes?

-No, no importa me quedaré en casa ensayando, así mi madre no se podrá quejar.

-Mañana será un día aburrido, no te veré en todo el día-se quejó Jasper mientras subía a la camioneta.

-Bueno, nos veremos pasado mañana y así hasta…bueno, nos veremos todos los días-dijo Alice rectificando lo que iba a decir.

La llevó hasta su casa y después Jasper se dirigió hacia la suya.

Al día siguiente por la tarde Edward y Emmett pasaron a recoger a Jasper para seguir con la construcción de la casa.

Llevaban mucho trabajo conseguido, el piso de abajo estaba casi todo hecho, solo faltaban los muebles. Se habían puesto manos a la obra terminando de arreglar la habitación que había en el piso de arriba, cuando Emmett preguntó:

-Jazz, espero que no te moleste la pregunta pero… ¿al final que día se va Alice?

-Se van el día veintinueve. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque antes de ayer recibí una carta de Rose y me preguntaba si se podría despedir de ella. Rose llega el día veinticinco por la noche.

-Pues dile que si podrá hacerlo. ¿Y Bella cuando vuelve?-le preguntó a Edward que no había dicho nada en toda la tarde.

-Dentro de dos semanas, el día dieciocho-dijo alegremente.

-¿Sabe lo de Alice?

-Si, se lo dije no hace mucho. No le sentó muy bien enterarse de que su mejor amiga se iba a ir a vivir tan lejos. Pero es normal.

-Si, es normal-dijo Jasper notablemente triste.

-Jazz os iréis escribiendo, sé que no es lo mismo pero no puedes hacer nada más-intentó animarlo Edward.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero pensar en eso. Quiero pensar en los días que aún nos quedan por delante.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta íntima?-le preguntó Emmett en tono de broma.

-No-le cortó Jasper empezando a reír. Emmett siempre intentando animarlo, aunque no fuera de manera muy normal.

-Entonces se lo preguntaré a Alice-le pinchó Emmett.

-No seas entrometido, no le preguntes nada. ¿Acaso yo pregunto cosas íntimas de Rose y de ti?

-Si quieres saberlas soy un libro abierto-le contestó orgullosamente Emmett.

-No, gracias. Creo que al igual que yo, Edward no quiere traumatizarse.

Los tres empezaron a reírse, y así estuvieron toda la tarde.

Jasper se encontraba sentado en su cama, había terminado de cenar y no tenía sueño. Se escucharon unos leves golpes en la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Jasper puedo pasar?-se escuchó la voz de su padre desde detrás de la puerta.

-Si.

-Me gustaría que habláramos unos minutos si no te molesta-le dijo entrando en la habitación y sentándose al lado de su hijo.

-¿Sobre qué?-normalmente su padre hacía eso cuando era pequeño y había hecho alguna travesura. Pero que él supiera no había hecho nada malo.

-Sobre Alice y sobre ti. Sé que seguramente no tienes ganas de hablar del tema, pero creo que te vendría bien.

-No tengo ganas, pero bueno ¿Qué quieres saber?-le preguntó a su padre.

-¿Cómo llevas lo de que se vaya a Nueva York?

-Pues mal, no dejo de darle vueltas y cuando estoy con ella no dejo de pensar en que cada día falta menos para que se vaya.

-Es normal Jasper, pero no es definitivo, Alice volverá.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Lo más seguro es que no vuelva a verla nunca.

-Claro que si Jasper, ella te quiere mucho y no te olvidará y tú no la olvidarás a ella. De modo que cuando haya acabado de formarse, volverá.

-¿Por qué tendría que volver? Si acaba triunfando allí, es una tontería que vuelva aquí. Allí lo tendrá todo, Nueva York es la ciudad indicada para ella, para el ballet. De modo que no sé por que motivo debería volver.

-Es muy fácil hijo, por ti. Tú eres ese motivo.

-No sé papá.

-Bueno hijo, tú piénsatelo y no te atormentes. Hasta mañana Jasper.

-Hasta mañana.

Su padre salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.


	40. Deseo

**Deseo**

El mes de Julio pasó terriblemente rápido para Alice y Jasper. Ya era día veintisiete, de modo que Alice se iría en dos días. Habían hecho una cena el día anterior celebrando la llegada de Rosalie y de Bella, que había llegado una semana antes, y así despedirse de Alice.

Eran las ocho de la tarde, Alice había invitado a Jasper a cenar esa noche en su casa y él aceptó. No le hacía mucha gracia tener que compartir mesa con la señora Brandon, pero tampoco quería ser maleducado.

Estaban los cuatro sentados en la mesa charlando tranquilamente, cuando Alice informó de algo a sus padres.

-Jasper y yo iremos al cine hoy, a la sesión de noche.

Jasper no sabía tenía ni idea de aquello, aunque optó por no decir nada por si acaso.

-¿De noche?-preguntó su padre.

-Si, es que estrenan una película que seguro que está muy bien, pero la primera sesión es esta noche.

-¿Y como es que la estrenan por la noche?-preguntó su madre

-No lo sé. Puedo ir ¿verdad?

-No hay problema, aunque espero que no termine demasiado tarde. ¿A que hora empieza?-preguntó su padre.

-A las once me parece.

-¿Tan tarde?-preguntó su madre escandalizada.

-Si.

-Déjalos Caroline, ya son mayorcitos. Que vayan al cine. Pero, eso sí, cuando termine la película te vienes a casa directamente. Jasper ¿tú te ocupas de traerla?

-Si señor, no hay problema-dijo Jasper intentando parecer seguro, ya que no se enteraba de nada.

Terminaron de cenar y salieron de la casa.

-Alice, ¿se supone que habíamos quedado para ir al cine hoy?-le preguntó Jasper extrañado.

-No, claro que no. Solo es que tengo ganas de estar contigo más tiempo-le dijo mientras le cogía la mano, llevándolo hasta la camioneta.

-¿Dónde quieres ir si no quieres que vayamos al cine?

-¿Podríamos ir a casa de tu abuela?-le preguntó ella.

-Si, claro.

Condujo hacia la casa de su abuela, o mejor dicho, su futura casa.

Los dos bajaron de la camioneta y entraron en la casa.

-¿Qué quieres hacer aquí? Ya sabes que no hay nada, salvo el piano y algunos muebles-le dijo Jasper parado en medio del comedor.

-Lo sé-Alice empezó a subir las escaleras. Jasper la siguió sin decir nada.

Entraron en la habitación que ya estaba acabada.

Era una habitación amplia, con una cama de matrimonio en medio. Enfrente de ella había un gran armario de madera. A cada lado de la cama habían dos mesitas de noche del mismo material que el armario.

Alice estaba de espaldas a él, mirando algo que Jasper no lograba ver.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó Jasper.

Alice se giró y se acercó a él lentamente mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Se puso de puntillas para rozar sus labios con los de Jasper, hasta acabar uniéndolos en un beso. Lentamente entrelazó sus manos en el pelo de Jasper, y este puso sus manos en la cintura de Alice.

Sin dejar de besarlo, empezó a desabrocharle la camisa hasta haberle despojado de aquella prenda, ella misma se deshizo de su jersey.

Él la empujó suavemente hasta quedar los dos tumbados en la cama. Continuaron besándose hasta que Alice le empezó a desabrochar el cinturón. En ese momento Jasper se puso de pie de un brinco.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó Alice sentándose en la cama.

-No puedo-le contestó él.

-¿Por qué? ¿He hecho algo mal?

- No, no es culpa tuya, claro que no, es que…

-¿Qué?-le preguntó Alice invitándolo a que continuara hablando.

Jasper se sentó a su lado, en la cama pensando bien lo que tenía que decirle.

-¿Es que tú…no…no me deseas?-le preguntó Alice, temiendo la respuesta.

-Ese es el problema, que te deseo demasiado.

-No te entiendo.

-Claro que te deseo, te deseo mucho. Pero también te desearé mañana y no podré tenerte. Yo quiero desearte todos los días y poder tenerte todos los días. ¿Me entiendes ahora?

Alice asintió.

-Además, no quiero que lo hagamos ahora, como si fuera una despedida. No te despidas así de mí Alice. Quiero que esperemos y cuando la vida nos vuelva a juntar…

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Alice, él tenía razón.

-Lo siento-se disculpó ella.

-No tienes que disculparte por nada. Me acabas de demostrar lo importante que soy para ti…ojala yo pudiera demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero.

-Lo haces cada día Jazz, cuando me sonríes, cuando me abrazas, cuando me besas o incluso cuando me miras, en todas esas ocasiones soy capaz de sentir lo mucho que me quieres.

Jasper la miró sonriéndole.

-Jazz…

-¿Si?

-¿Algún día…?-le preguntó Alice.

-Algún día-le prometió Jasper.

Se abrazaron y se volvieron a tumbar en la cama sin separarse.

Esa noche no se demostrarían lo importante que eran el uno para el otro, pero tal vez, el destino los volviera a unir en otra ocasión.


	41. Despedida

**Despedida**

El día veintinueve no se hizo esperar. Los criados cargaban las maletas en el coche mientras Alice y Jasper esperaban sentados en un banco del gran jardín de la casa, que en unos momentos quedaría deshabitada. El día anterior Alice se había despedido entre lágrimas de todos los demás, en especial de Bella y de Rosalie y se prometieron escribirse cada mes.

Jasper no había dormido esa noche, a las siete se levantó ya que a las diez, la familia Brandon partía hacia Nueva York.

Los padres de Alice salieron de la casa. Alice y Jasper se acercaron al coche cogidos de la mano. El señor Brandon se acercó a Jasper para despedirse de él.

-Espero que todo te vaya bien Jasper.

-Igualmente señor.

La señora Brandon ya estaba en el coche, no había tenido ni la educación para despedirse de él, aunque Jasper así lo prefería. El señor Brandon también entró en el coche, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a su hija, diciéndole sin hablar que no tardara demasiado.

-Voy a echarte muchísimo de menos Jazz-le dijo Alice con la voz quebrada y con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

-Yo también Alice. Prométeme que me escribirás.

-Si, a diario.

-No hace falta, con una carta a la semana o al mes tengo bastante. Te las responderé todas.

Alice se abrazó a Jasper sin reprimir el llanto. Él le acariciaba el cabello mientras le susurraba que no pasaba nada, que por fin podría hacer realidad su sueño y que nunca la olvidaría.

Jasper le levantó el mentón y la besó lentamente. Se separaron y juntaron sus frentes.

-Te quiero Jazz.

-Te quiero Alice.

-Adiós-le dijo ella mientras se iba alejando de él, si no lo hacía ahora sabía que no lo haría nunca.

-Hasta pronto-se despidió Jasper.

Alice se subió en la parte trasera del coche y sin girarse para verlo por última vez, el coche arrancó.

Jasper se quedó allí de pie mientras las lágrimas le mojaban las mejillas. Él se las secaba violentamente, pero con eso solo conseguía que le cayeran más.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Alice se había ido.


	42. El principio del fin

**El principio del fin**

Las primeras semanas sin Alice fueron horribles para Jasper. Se pasaba la mitad del día tocando el piano y si no, se pasaba el día construyendo la casa de su abuela. Estaba irritado porque hacía tres semanas que Alice se había ido y todavía no había recibido ninguna carta suya.

-Jasper, Alice estará ocupada, ya te escribirá cuando acaben de instalarse y todo eso-le decía su madre para intentar animarlo.

Él en vez de contestarle le lanzaba miradas envenenadas.

-No me mires así, debes aceptarlo hijo.

-¡Lo acepto, ya sé que se ha ido! ¡Solo quiero saber como está!-le gritó a su madre. Estaba intratable.

Las clases volvieron a empezar en Septiembre, por lo tanto, todos volvieron a la rutina. Bella volvió a empezar en la Universidad, Edward continuaría en la obra y Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper volvieron a la _New Orleans Dance and music Academy._

En las clases, Jasper se aburría terriblemente sin Alice. Emmett y Rosalie intentaban no hacerse demasiados mimos cuando él estaba delante para que no se sintiera mal pero no podían aguantarse siempre. Jasper los entendía aunque en el fondo sentía envidia y en su interior se ponía melancólico recordando todos los momentos que había pasado con Alice.

Todo le recordaba a ella. De vez en cuando pasaba por delante de la tienda de animales, en donde Alice se enamoró del husky al que le había puesto de nombre Jazz. El perrito ya no estaba obviamente, pero no podía evitar pensar en ella cada vez que pasaba por allí.

Ya había pasado un mes y no había recibido nada de Alice. Ni una carta, ni una nota….nada.

Por otra parte, en la otra punta del país, Alice estaba triste porque no había recibido respuesta de Jasper. Hacía dos semanas que le había enviado una carta pidiéndole perdón por haber tardado tanto en escribirle y sin embargo no había obtenido respuesta.

La señora Brandon estaba detrás de todo. Le había pagado al cartero para que cada vez que Alice le entregara una carta para Jasper, el cartero se la devolviera sin que su hija se enterara. De ese modo nunca llegarían a las manos de Jasper.

Y así continuó tres meses después de que se hubieran mudado a Nueva York. Alice le entregaba las cartas al cartero, y este, en vez de enviarlas, se las devolvía a la señora Brandon.

Finalmente, en Diciembre, Alice dejó de escribirle creyendo que la había olvidado ya que nunca le había contestado a ninguna de sus cartas y decidió olvidarse de él para poder concentrarse plenamente en el ballet.

Jasper por su parte decidió hacer lo mismo. En cuatro meses no había recibido nada de ella. Ahora debía concentrarse en sus estudios y dejar de pensar en Alice.

Cuando quedaban todos juntos, nunca hablaban de ella ya que Jasper se enfadaba si sacaban el tema, se había propuesto olvidarla y si sus amigos seguían nombrándola no lo conseguiría nunca.

El joven también se propuso cambiar de humor, pues se había convertido en un muchacho malhumorado con el que no se podía hablar, de modo que poco a poco fue cambiando su estado de ánimo. Iba alegre a la academia, cuando salía con sus amigos siempre estaba riendo y poco a poco, las chicas empezaron a interesarse más por él. Le gustaría poder darle alguna oportunidad a cualquiera de aquellas jóvenes, pero aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, su corazón continuaba perteneciendo a Alice.

* * *

**Despues subo mas!:) **

**Espero vuestros Reviews, que me pongo contenta cada vez que veo uno nuevo jijiji**

**Byeee!!**


	43. Whisky

**Holaa! No he podido subir antes sorry T_T Bueno, aqui os dejo algunos capitulos mas! Epero que sean de vuestro agrado.**

**10000000 millones de gracias a toda la gente que deja algun Review, me encanta saber vuestra opinion n.n**

* * *

**_Cinco años después…_**

**Whisky**

La nueva década llegó sin prisas.

Jasper se había convertido en un hombre muy apuesto. Las facciones de la cara se le habían endurecido, ya no quedaba ni rastro de aquel Jasper adolescente. Con el tiempo había crecido bastante, ahora era más alto y se había vuelto más musculoso, aunque no tanto como Emmett, que era algo exagerado. A sus veintitrés años era profesor de piano en la _New Orleans Dance and music Academy. _El profesor Griffin había tenido que dejar la academia hacía un año por problemas personales, y le preguntó a Jasper si le gustaría ocupar su puesto. Él aceptó encantado ya que había cambiado de opinión respecto al tema de ser pianista. Era muy joven, aunque el piano se le daba estupendamente, esos cinco años que había estado en la academia le habían servido de mucho.

Hacía tres años que había terminado de reconstruir la casa de su abuela, y hacía dos que había acabado de instalarse allí solo. Muchos fines de semana iba a visitar a sus padres, que seguían igual que hacía cinco años, excepto por algunas canas.

Con el dinero que ganaba en la academia se podía permitir algún que otro lujo, de modo que al quinto mes de estar trabajando, se compró un coche. Era un Volga 21 de color azul oscuro muy elegante, y a él le encantaba conducirlo.

Edward continuaba trabajando en la construcción, aunque se había convertido en el que dirigía a los trabajadores. Bella era profesora de literatura en la universidad en la que había estudiado. Hacía un año que se habían comprado una casa pequeña para los dos, y hacía unos meses se habían ido a vivir juntos aunque aún no se habían casado.

Emmett había dejado la academia ya que no se le daba nada bien la música y se hizo profesor de rugby en la misma universidad en la que trabajaba Bella. Rosalie por su parte, no quiso terminar su formación ya que se había cansado de bailar ballet y ahora estudiaba para convertirse en enfermera.

Algún que otro viernes por la noche salían a cenar o simplemente de copas para explicarse como les había ido la semana y algunas novedades más.

Jasper había conocido a muchas chicas en ese tiempo. De vez en cuando salía con alguna de ellas aunque nunca atravesaba los límites que él mismo había establecido. Esos límites consistían en no llevarlas a su casa, no acostarse con ellas (aunque en este caso, un día hizo una excepción) y no llamarlas más de dos veces.

Cuando se aburría, llamaba a alguna de esas jóvenes y las llevaba al cine o a pasear, pero cuando veía que estaba a punto de sobrepasar algunos de esos límites, les decía que no quería entrar en ninguna relación y que era mejor que continuaran siendo amigos. Sinceramente, nunca había llamado a la misma chica más de una vez, todas con las que había salido le resultaban aburridas.

Estaba seguro de que algún día encontraría a la chica adecuada para él, pero cada vez que pensaba en ello, la imagen de Alice le venía a la mente y lo único que hacía para evitarlo, era sentarse delante de su piano con un vaso de whisky y la botella al lado, y empezar a tocar y a beber hasta emborracharse.

Aquella había sido una de esas noches.

Se despertó a causa de unos fuertes golpes en la puerta. Al levantar la cabeza se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido encima del piano y que tenía la espalda muy dolorida por culpa de la postura en la que había pasado la noche. Se levantó tambaleándose un poco, la cabeza le dolía horrores, parecía que había cogido una buena cogorza la noche anterior y daba gracias a Dios porque ese día fuera sábado. Se acercó lentamente a la puerta y abrió sin prisas. Era Edward que había venido a visitarlo.

-Vaya, veo que te acabas de despertar- le dijo Edward apartándose de él, ya que hacía un fuerte olor a alcohol.

-Si-le contestó Jasper con la voz ronca, masajeándose los hombros que le dolían terriblemente.

-¿Otra vez te has dormido encima del piano?

-Si

-No puedes seguir así Jasper, si continuas haciendo eso te morirás.

-¿Hacer qué? ¿Quedarme hasta tarde pensando nuevas partituras para las clases?

-No, sabes que no te pasas las noches haciendo eso.

-¿Y según tú, que hago?

-Sentarte delante del piano y emborracharte como si de eso dependiera tu vida, seguramente porqué has estado pensando en Alice ¿No es así?

-No, no es así. Pero gracias por recordarme que en algún momento de mi vida hubo alguien con ese nombre.

-Vamos, no te hagas la víctima. Sabes bien que aún no la has olvidado.

-Edward, tenemos esta conversación una vez al mes durante cinco años ¿no crees que es repetitiva?-intentaba escaparse Jasper- ¿para que has venido?-le cambió de tema rápidamente.

-Quería invitarte el viernes a casa, Bella y yo vamos a anunciar algo y quiero que estéis todos.

-Está bien. Iré encantado.

-Gracias Jazz, te esperamos a las ocho.

-De acuerdo, allí estaré.

-Pues entonces ya me voy, te dejo porque creo que tienes mucho que hacer. Y ya sabes, deja de hacer eso que haces últimamente. No te sienta bien.

-De acuerdo, mamá-bromeó Jasper acompañando a su amigo hasta la puerta.

-Adiós, gracioso-se despidió Edward irónicamente.

Jasper cerró la puerta y se dirigió al comedor. Miró la hora, eran las once y media. Recogió el vaso y la botella de whisky de encima del piano, y subió las escaleras hasta entrar en el baño. Necesitaba una ducha porque parecía que en vez de haber bebido whisky por la boca, lo había hecho por la camisa.

Se desnudó y se metió en la bañera. Mientras el agua caliente caía por su cuerpo pensaba en las palabras de Edward. ¿De verdad pensaba que no había logrado olvidar a Alice en esos cinco años? Lo tenía todo controlado, o al menos, eso creía.

* * *


	44. Tracy

**Tracy**

Después de ducharse, salió de su casa para dirigirse a casa de sus padres. Había quedado en que iría a comer con ellos ese día, ya que su madre estaba preocupada por él porque decía que no comía bien y que estaba muy delgado.

Estaba a punto de entrar en su coche cuando escuchó una voz que lo llamaba.

Se giró para ver quien era y se sorprendió de ver que una chica tan bonita como ella le estuviera hablando a él.

-¡Hola Jasper!-le dijo aquella joven.

-Hola…-¿La conocía?

-¿No te acuerdas de mí? Soy Tracy.

-¡Ah! ¡Claro!- al decirle su nombre, se acordó de la joven.

_**(Flashback)**_

Estaba solo, sentado en un taburete de un bar dándole vueltas a un vaso con algo dentro que no tenía muy buen gusto pero que ayudaba a mitigar el dolor de su soledad. A su lado había una joven muy bonita. Tenía el cabello largo y rizado, de un color pelirrojo intenso. Sus ojos eran verdes y tenía la cara redondita y llena de pecas, aunque le sentaban extremadamente bien. Parecía casi tan desamparada como él y la invitó a una copa. Y después a otra más, y así hasta haberse tomado por lo menos cinco copas. Al salir del bar, ella le ofreció ir a su casa para tomar la última, y él, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, aceptó. No habían ni llegado a la puerta de su casa y ya se estaban besando.

Pasaron la noche juntos, aunque durante toda la noche, la mente de Jasper le jugó malas pasadas. Cuando miraba a la tal Tracy, no la veía realmente a ella, si no a Alice.

Cuando despertó, la chica no estaba con él, de modo que se vistió, salió de la casa maldiciéndose interiormente por lo que había hecho y se olvidó por completo de aquella joven.

_**(Fin del flashback)**_

-Siento no haberte reconocido, has cambiado bastante-intentó arreglarlo Jasper.

-Seguramente. Tú también, ahora estás más guapo-le dijo ella intentando coquetear con él.

-Gracias.

-¿Sabes? no tuve ocasión de decírtelo, pero me lo pasé extraordinariamente bien aquella noche.

-Si, estuvo bien.-le dijo él intentando que se acabara pronto aquella conversación.

-¿Te parece bien si algún día decido visitarte?-le preguntó Tracy.

Jasper tenía prisa, quería deshacerse de ella cuanto antes pero no era plan de decirle que lo que pasó fue un error, él ya sabía lo mucho que dolía aquello. De modo que le dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

-Está bien, cuando quieras-medio segundo después de haberlo dicho se arrepintió totalmente. La estaba invitando a su casa, ya había incumplido _sus _normas una vez, no debía hacerlo dos veces y menos con la misma chica, pero ya no podía echarse atrás.

-Está bien, algún día vendré.

-Oye, Tracy debo irme, me esperan.-le dijo ya, cansado de hablar con ella.

-Lo siento si te he entretenido, nos veremos pronto Jasper-le dijo Tracy despidiéndose de él con la mano y poniendo cara de tonta enamorada.

Jasper se subió rápidamente en su coche y arrancó. Mientras conducía no podía creer la suerte que tenía, irónicamente hablando. Ahora debía estar alerta por si Tracy iba a su casa. Iba pensando qué debía decirle. Tal vez lo mejor sería esperar que llegara el día de la visita y decirle que no quería hablar con ella. Aunque bien pensado, la trataría fatal si lo hiciera así. Decidió que cuando llegara a su casa, miraría en su agenda telefónica, tal vez aquella noche se habían intercambiado los teléfonos. Si tenía su número, la llamaría y anularía la cita, no tenía ganas de que ninguna muchacha a la que no conocía entrara en su casa. Parecía una joven un poco ingenua y aunque era bonita, Jasper no sentía absolutamente nada por ella. ¿Algún día sería capaz de pensar en alguna otra mujer de la misma manera en como aún pensaba en Alice?


	45. Sueños

****

Sueños

Llegó a casa de sus padres, la comida ya estaba hecha y lo estaban esperando para empezar a comer.

-Lo siento, llego tarde. –les dijo a modo de saludo nada más entrar.

-Pues sí. Vaya cara llevas hijo, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó su padre.

No se había fijado, pero tenía los ojos rojos a causa del alcohol y unas grandes ojeras.

-Si, estoy muy bien, solo es que me cuesta dormir por las noches-les mintió sentándose

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Te preocupa algo?

-No, será que tengo insomnio.

-Lo que necesitas es una mujer Jasper.-le dijo su madre.

-Claro que no, estoy muy bien solo.-no quería que empezaran con ese tema, porque inevitablemente en algún momento u otro de la conversación saldría el nombre "Alice" y no tenía ganas de escucharlo.

-Pero hijo, mira a Edward y a Bella, ahora les va muy bien.

-Ellos llevan juntos cinco años mamá, no puede ser que ahora conozca a alguna chica y le pida que se venga a vivir conmigo así de repente.

-No te estoy diciendo que tengas que conocer a alguien, puede ser alguien que ya conozcas.

Ya sabía por donde iba su madre y no iba a permitir que aquella conversación llegara a más.

-Mamá, si te estás refiriendo a Alice, ella me olvidó ¿de acuerdo?-sin querer fue él el que la nombró.

-No lo sabes Jasper. Tú no la has olvidado.

-¡Pero que manía tenéis todos con decirme que no la he olvidado! Hace cinco años que no sé nada de ella, nunca se dignó a escribirme, ni siquiera para decirme que no me escribiría nunca y que continuara con mi vida dejándola al margen de ella. ¿Por qué tengo que seguir recordando a alguien a quién no le importo?

-Bueno Jasper…-intentó rectificar su madre.

-No bueno nada, estoy cansado de que todos os metáis en mi vida. No quiero volver a hablar de este tema, por favor.

-De acuerdo hijo, no quería molestarte.

-¿Cómo van las clases Jasper?-le preguntó su padre, intentando aflojar la tensión que había en el ambiente.

-Bien, los alumnos de mi clase se interesan mucho por la materia.

El resto del tiempo, estuvieron hablando de la academia, de la consulta de su padre y de cosas sin importancia.

Hacia las siete de la tarde, Jasper se despidió de sus padres y se fue a su casa. Nada más llegar se sentó en un sillón de color beige que había comprado hacía poco. Estuvo pensando durante mucho rato en lo que le había dicho su madre. No le importaba en absoluto como estaba Alice en ese momento. ¿O sí?

Por un momento se preguntó como le irían las cosas. Posiblemente habría acabado su formación en aquella escuela de Nueva York y sería bailarina profesional. Seguramente tendría novio o prometido, algún tipo rico al que sus padres adoraban. Tendrían una casa en el campo, una casa blanca y con un porche. Como la casa que Alice quería, como la casa en la que Jasper vivía. Era blanca y detrás de ella había construido un pequeño porche donde había colocado un par de sillas. Lo hizo por ella, porque muy en el fondo de su corazón sabía que la seguía queriendo, que no la había podido olvidar y que, seguramente no lo haría. Aquella era la causa por la cual no podría enamorarse de nuevo. Estaba condenado a vivir en soledad, martirizándose cada día por no poder olvidarla y por no querer hacerlo.

Se levantó del sillón y subió su habitación. Se detuvo en la puerta observando la gran cama de matrimonio que allí se encontraba. Hacía unos cuantos días que no dormía en ella, la mayor parte de las noches se quedaba dormido en el sofá o en el piano.

Aquella cama le traía muchos recuerdos, recordaba uno especialmente. Aquel veintisiete de Julio de 1945, aquella noche había sido muy especial. Habían compartido sus sentimientos, habían estado a punto de entregarse completamente el uno al otro y se habían jurado amor eterno.

Cinco años después, todo aquello había desaparecido, no quedaba ni rastro de aquel amor ni de aquellos sentimientos. Por su parte, esos sentimientos continuaban intactos, aunque ya no le servían de nada.

Se tumbó lentamente en la cama y cerró los ojos. Ahora el único consuelo que le quedaba, era soñar.

* * *

**Esto es todo x hoy! Ya sabéis que espero vuestras opiniones.**

**Va, que dentro de poquito la cosa se pone interesante...(muahahaha)**

**Byeeee!:)**


	46. Compromiso

**Hiii!^^ **

**Os aviso, los capitulos que subiré hoy y mañana son mmm...(estoy pensando como debería llamarlos xDD) "EXTREMADAMENTE ESPECIALES" en mi opinion. Espero que la vuestra sea igual. **

**Más tarde subiré los otros capitulos que tengo pensado subir hoy. Que los disfrutéis!!!**

* * *

**Compromiso**

Se encontraba en casa de Edward y de Bella, esperando a que llegaran Emmett y Rosalie ya que según Edward, tenían algo importante que decirles. Mientras tanto, los tres estaban sentados en el sofá charlando de las cosas interesantes de la semana.

Jasper iba paseando la mirada por toda la sala, hasta que se detuvo en una estantería donde habían muchas fotos. Le llamó especial atención una, donde salían todos el día que fueron al lago de excursión. Rosalie llevó su cámara y le pidieron a un hombre que les hiciera una foto a todos juntos. Jasper rodeaba a Alice por la espalda y ella tenía sus manos entrelazadas con las de él.

Estuvo unos segundos mirándola, ni siquiera se acordaba de que aquel día les hubieran hecho ninguna foto.

La voz de Bella le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Jasper ¿estás bien?-le preguntaba su amiga.

-Si, claro. Solo es que nunca me había fijado en esa foto.-les explicó señalándola.

-Es la del lago, aquel día fue estupendo.

-Si.

-Puedo hacerte una copia, si quieres-se ofreció Bella.

-No, gracias.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, sabían que eran Emmett y Rosalie por la forma tan especial de aporrear la puerta de Emmett.

Bella fue a abrir. Aprovechando que se quedaban unos momentos solos, Edward empezó a hablar con Jasper.

-¿Quieres que le diga a Bella que me dé la dirección de Alice?

-¿Qué dices Edward?-le preguntó Jasper frunciendo el ceño.

-Creo que deberías enviarle alguna carta para hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas.

-No quiero saber nada de ella, Edward. Me olvidó y yo la he olvidado a ella. No creo que tengamos nada que arreglar.

Edward suspiró en señal de derrota, sería mejor que permaneciera al margen del tema.

Antes de que pudieran decir nada más, entraron Bella, Emmett y Rosalie en la sala.

Los cinco se sentaron en la mesa, preparados para cenar. Pero antes de nada, Bella y Edward se pusieron de pie para anunciar por fin lo que tenían que decir.

-Bueno, hoy os hemos invitado aquí en nuestra casa porque tenemos una muy buena noticia para daros.-empezó Edward.

-¿Cual es?-se impacientó Emmett.

-Nos vamos a casar-prosiguió Bella.

Rosalie empezó a gritar y se levantó corriendo para abrazarlos a los dos, Emmett también se levantó y empezó a palmearle la espalda a Edward y a felicitar a Bella. Jasper fue el último en reaccionar, se levantó y fue hacia ellos para felicitarlos por la buena noticia.

-Vaya, felicidades, me alegro mucho por vosotros-les dijo.

-¿Cuándo va a ser la boda?-preguntó Rosalie emocionada.

-Dentro de tres semanas, ya lo tenemos casi todo montado-contestó Edward.

-¿Tan pronto?-saltó Emmett sorprendido.

-Si, queríamos tenerlo todo más o menos preparado antes de deciros nada.

-Pues allí estaremos-dijo Jasper, alegre por sus amigos.

-Gracias chicos-se lo agradecieron Bella y Edward.

Se sentaron y empezaron a cenar. Jasper se acordó que también tenía algo que decirles.

-El viernes que viene hago un recital en la academia, para celebrar que hace veinticinco años que la inauguraron y nos han pedido a los profesores si podíamos participar. Si queréis venir, ya sabéis.

-¡Claro que iremos!-le dijo Bella emocionada.- ¿verdad?-le preguntó a su futuro marido.

-Claro, iremos todos.

-De acuerdo.

Continuaron charlando un buen rato más hasta que cada uno se fue a su casa.

Nada más llegar, Jasper se tumbó en el sofá y se puso a leer, no tenía sueño. De todas formas, el día siguiente era sábado, podía levantarse tarde. Estuvo leyendo hasta que los párpados se le cerraban solos. Se levantó y miró la hora, eran las tres y cuarto. Dejó el libro en la estantería y subió a su cuarto, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Ya empezaba a hacer calor, estaban en Abril, por lo que se destapó. Mientras intentaba dormir, llegó a la conclusión que lo más seguro era que Edward y Bella hubieran invitado a Alice a la boda. Abrió los párpados de golpe y se sentó en la cama. Volvería a verla, y no sabía como debía comportarse con ella. ¿Y si se presentaba con su novio en el caso de que tuviera? ¿Que cara debía poner?

O tal vez, Alice se inventaba alguna excusa para no ir y de ese modo no tener que verlo, aunque no creía que hiciera algo así.

Dejó de darle vueltas y volvió a tumbarse. Al otro día, estarías más fresco y podría pensar con más claridad.


	47. El recital

**El recital**

El sábado fue al centro de la ciudad para comprarse el traje para la boda. No tenía ni idea de que quería comprarse, le diría a los dependientes que eligieran por él.

Fue a la tienda _Made' s, _donde vendían ropa para ocasiones especiales. En el escaparate vio un esmoquin clásico que le encantó. Era negro, con la camisa de cuello blanca y llevaba una pajarita negra a juego. Iba combinado con un chaleco también negro. Decidió que no daría más vueltas y se compraría aquel.

Entró y pidió que se lo dejaran probar. Le quedaba como un guante, jamás se había visto tan elegante y la verdad era que no lucía nada mal. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se lo compró.

La semana pasó rápidamente, hasta que llegó el viernes.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y el recital comenzaba a las siete. Jasper estaba acabando de vestirse, era temprano pero él quería aprovechar y ensayar aquella melodía que era capaz de tocar con los ojos vendados y las manos atadas. Debía tocar dos, y una de las que tocaría sería aquella, la melodía de Alice.

A las seis y media se dirigió a la academia. Vio mucha gente esperando fuera a que abrieran las puertas. Empezó a ponerse nervioso, no le gustaba tocar delante de tanta gente. Entró por la puerta de atrás y se dirigió hacia los vestuarios. Allí estaba el señor Fox, el padre de Rosalie y director de la academia.

-Buenas tardes, Jasper.-le saludó amablemente.

-Buenas tardes, señor.

-Espero con ansias que hoy nos deleites con tu gran talento.

-Eso espero, aunque estoy algo nervioso-le dijo sinceramente Jasper.

-No te preocupes, te saldrá estupendamente. Discúlpame, tengo que hacer las presentaciones.

¿Ya? Jasper miró su reloj, eran las siete y cuarto, debían empezar.

Él salía el quinto, y ya le empezaban a sudar las manos. Era algo que no había cambiado en él.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba lo anunciaron por el micrófono. Salió caminando a paso ligero, pero cuando entró en el escenario, se dirigió lentamente al piano. Se sentó, respiró hondo y empezó a tocar la melodía que él mismo había compuesto para la que por aquel entonces, era su novia. Cada nota que tocaba lo transportaba a aquellas tardes de verano que pasaba con Alice en su casa, mientras él tocaba y ella bailaba. Casi sin darse cuenta, terminó de tocar la primera melodía. Se detuvo unos segundos esperando a que la gente dejara de aplaudir, para comenzar después con la segunda melodía.

Cuando terminó, la gente le aplaudía con ganas, y a lo lejos pudo divisar a sus amigos que le hacían señas, en especial Emmett que de lo alto que era, le tapaba la vista a la señora que tenía detrás. También vio a sus padres unas filas más adelante que le aplaudían orgullosos.

Salió del escenario, ya había pasado todo.

El recital terminó a las ocho y media. Los profesores, los alumnos y el público salieron de la academia. La mayoría se juntaban fuera felicitándose unos a otros y saludando a sus amistades. Jasper estaba con sus padres que no dejaban de felicitarlo.

-Jasper ha sido precioso-le decía su madre emocionada.

-Me alegro de que os haya gustado. Voy a saludar a los chicos que están allí.-les dijo indicándoles con la cabeza donde se encontraban sus amigos.

-De acuerdo, nosotros nos vamos a casa, ya nos veremos hijo-se despidieron sus padres escondiendo una sonrisa.

-Hasta pronto-les dijo Jasper extrañado por la cara que hacían sus padres.

Se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos que estaban de espaldas a él, hablando con alguien.

Al acercarse a ellos, pudo ver quien era la persona con la que hablaban. Pensaba que la vista le estaba jugando una mala pasada, no podía ser ella.

* * *

**Jejejejejeje después descubriréis quén es (aunque creo que esta bastante claro ¿no? ;P)**

**Antes de que se me olvide, tengo que decir algo: millones de gracias a SeaNyu y a ALICE CULLEN -LUISA- por sus comentarios, de veras que me encanta que dejéis vuestra opinion :) Espero que estos capitulos sean de vuestro agrado.**

**Después subo los que faltan^^**

**Bye!!**


	48. El reencuentro

**Hiii^^ Esta es la ultima tanda de capitulos x hoy...la cosa se pone MUY interesante....muahahahaha....**

**Que los disfrutéis!**

* * *

**El reencuentro**

Era ella, definitivamente. Sus amigos no se habían percatado de que Jasper permanecía inmóvil detrás de ellos, por lo que pensó en darse la vuelta sigilosamente y salir de allí corriendo. Se disponía a hacerlo cuando escuchó la voz de Emmett gritando su nombre.

-¡Jazz!-sintió como lo cogía por el brazo y lo arrastraba hasta estar cara a cara con ellos y con ella-vaya, si que tocas bien, no tenía ni idea de lo bien que tocabas Jazz. Te felicito.

-Gracias Emmett-susurró Jasper mirando el suelo, no se atrevía a levantar la mirada para enfrentarse con aquellos ojos que seguramente lo estarían mirando fijamente.

Bella al notar el estado de Jasper, se dispuso a hacer algo.

-Bueno, creo que debemos irnos ¿no creéis?-les dijo a Edward, Emmett y Rosalie. Estaba claro que querían dejarlos solos, pero Jasper estaba aterrado. No quería quedarse solo allí, no quería hablar con ella.

-Si, mejor nos vamos. Hasta pronto chicos.-Se despidió Edward empujando a Emmett que parecía que no se enteraba de lo que pasaba.

-Adiós, ya nos veremos-se despidió ella, la voz no le había cambiado mucho.

Por fin se quedaron solos. Jasper permanecía mirando al suelo, estaba seguro de que parecía tonto allí plantado mirándose los pies, pero tenía miedo de moverse.

-Hola Jasper-le dijo ella finalmente. ¿Debía contestarle?

-Hola Alice-le dijo alzando por fin la cabeza, enfrentándose a ella. No debía haberlo hecho, se quedó paralizado en cuanto la volvió a ver de cerca. Sintió como le ardían las mejillas y como le temblaban las manos y las rodillas.

Había cambiado bastante, pero para mejor. Estaba mucho más bonita de lo que la recordaba. Llevaba el pelo más largo, aunque no le llegaba a los hombros, y tal y como lo recordaba, las puntas miraban cada una hacia un lado. Continuaba siendo menuda aunque su cuerpo ya no era el de una adolescente, sino el de una mujer. La cara no le había cambiado demasiado, seguía siendo dulce, como hacía cinco años. Vestía muy elegantemente, con un vestido de color lila claro que le llegaba a las rodillas. Era simplemente preciosa.

Jasper sintió como su corazón le palpitaba furiosamente en el pecho, no estaba preparado para aquello.

-Tengo que felicitarte, has tocado maravillosamente.

-Gracias-tenía la sensación de que no podría articular ninguna palabra más.

-Me alegro mucho de volver a verte Jasper-le dijo ella. Parecía que lo decía sinceramente.

-Yo también…-farfulló. Podía notar como los sentimientos que creía muertos, volvían a revivir- ¿Cómo es que has venido a verme tocar?-no podía creerlo, había articulado una frase entera.

-Bueno…llegué ayer y vi que anunciaban el veinticinco aniversario de la academia y como Bella me había dicho que eras profesor, supuse que tocarías y no me lo quería perder. Ya sabes que siempre me ha gustado mucho como tocas, en especial…la primera melodía que has tocado.

-La tuya.

-Si-No parecía nerviosa en absoluto, al contrario de él que era un manojo de nervios.

-¿Te quedarás hasta el día de la boda?

-Si, dos días después me vuelvo a Nueva York. Bueno…ahora he de irme, supongo que ya nos veremos Jasper-se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

No podía dejarla ir así, de modo que actuó sin pensar.

-¿Por qué no vienes mañana a casa? Me gustaría que habláramos tranquilamente.

-¿A tu casa?-Alice se detuvo y se giró.

Jasper asintió.

-Está bien. ¿A qué hora te va bien que vaya?

-Ven por la tarde, tomaremos café y charlaremos.

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana Jasper.

-Hasta mañana Alice-se le hizo extraño volver a pronunciar aquel nombre.

Alice se subió en un taxi que la esperaba y se marchó.

Jasper se dirigió a su coche y entró en él. No arrancó, simplemente puso las manos en el volante. No podía creerlo, había vuelto. Aún notaba su corazón palpitándole desbocado en el pecho.

Al día siguiente, Alice iría a su casa, podría preguntarle todo lo que quisiera. Pero ella se iría otra vez, no había vuelto para quedarse, no había vuelto por él.

Unos minutos después arrancó lentamente el auto y se dirigió a su casa, con la imagen de Alice en la mente.


	49. Visita

**Visita**

No pudo dormir, estaba muy nervioso. Nervioso por volver a verla, por volver a hablar con ella y porque tenía ganas de preguntarle miles de cosas y seguramente no sabría por donde empezar. No sabía exactamente a qué hora iría.

Eran las dos, se estaba preparando algo rápido para comer cuando sonó el teléfono. Salió de la cocina a paso ligero para cogerlo. Era Edward.

-Hola Jazz, ¿Que tal?

-Bien, ¿y vosotros?

-Todo bien. ¿Cómo fue con Alice?

-Fue bien, hoy vendrá a casa.

-¿De veras? ¡Eso es genial!

-Edward, solo vamos a hablar.-insistió Jasper.

-Espero de veras que os arregléis, me gustaría que vinierais a la boda juntos.

-Creo que te estás haciendo demasiadas ilusiones.-Bien mirado, a él no le parecía mal.

-Ya me contarás que tal. Por cierto, ayer entre la sorpresa de Alice no te pude felicitar por el recital, estuviste estupendo.

-Gracias Edward.

-Bueno, ya hablaremos, mucha suerte.

-Si…adiós.

Colgó el teléfono pensando en las palabras de Edward, ¿realmente creía que podrían volver?

Estaba de pie al lado del teléfono cuando sintió un leve olor a quemado. Empezó a correr hacia la cocina, ya se había quedado sin comida.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y Jasper estaba sentado en el sofá, intentando enfrascarse en alguna de sus novelas de guerras para que el tiempo se le pasara con más rapidez, pero no podía. No podía dejar de pensar en que quería que Alice estuviera ya en su casa. Y como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, tocaron a la puerta. Se levantó de un salto, dejó el libro en la estantería y se dirigió a la puerta. Respiró profundamente una vez y abrió. Allí estaba ella, tan sonriente y elegante como siempre. Por un momento creyó que continuaban teniendo dieciocho años y que era una de aquellas tardes de verano en las que iba a visitarlo.

-Hola-le saludó ella.

-Hola Alice, pasa-le ofreció él.

-Vaya, veo que te esforzaste mucho en terminar la casa, ha quedado preciosa.-le dijo ella mientras entraba.

-Si, me costó acabarla, sobretodo porque no sabía como pintarla y finalmente me decanté por el blanco, como a ti te gustaba.

Alice le sonrió, parecía que no sabía que decir.

-Aún no he preparado el café, lo haré ahora-le dijo Jasper para romper el hielo ya que los dos se habían quedado callados.

-Te ayudo.

Entraron en la cocina y entre los dos prepararon dos tazas de café. Fueron al comedor y se sentaron uno en cada sillón.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal por Nueva York?-le preguntó Jasper.

-Bien, la academia es muy prestigiosa y todos tenían un gran nivel cuando yo llegué, de modo que me costó un poco adaptarme, pero finalmente me esforcé y conseguí lo que me proponía. Ahora soy bailarina profesional/profesora. De vez en cuando bailo en teatros y en salas de baile y los días normales, trabajo de profesora para niñas pequeñas. Me encanta.

-Me alegro mucho de que al fin hicieras realidad tu sueño.

-Gracias. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal todo?

-Pues…seguí estudiando en la academia y hace un año, el profesor Griffin tuvo que dejar la academia y me ofreció su puesto. Yo acepté encantado y ahora soy profesor, como te contó Bella. Me compré un coche, terminé de arreglar la casa…y ya está.

-Ya he visto tu coche, es magnífico. Por cierto, ayer vi a tus padres, me hizo mucha ilusión volverlos a ver. Ellos también se alegraron mucho de verme.

-No me dijeron nada de que te habían visto-ahora entendía porqué de sonreían de aquel modo la noche anterior.

Parecía que no sabían que decirse, estaban los dos muy tensos.

-¿Has conocido a alguien en estos años?-le preguntó finalmente Jasper.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Te…te has enamorado de alguien?

-No. ¿Y tú?

-Tampoco. Pensaba que estarías prometida o algo así.

-No, no he hecho muchas amistades allí. La gente es más cerrada y en la academia solo se va a trabajar, no a hacer amigos. No salgo mucho la verdad. De vez en cuando, después de las representaciones de ballet, muchos hombres me preguntaban si quería ir a cenar con ellos y cosas así, pero siempre les decía que no.

-¿Por qué?

-Supongo que, porqué no tenía ganas de estar con nadie.

Jasper estuvo varios minutos con la mirada perdida pensando en lo que le había dicho.

-Jasper ¿estás bien?-le preguntó ella mientras le daba golpecitos en la mano al ver que no reaccionaba.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó al notar la mano de Alice sobre la suya.

Alice rió. Hacía años que no escuchaba aquella risa y le alegró volverla a oír.

-Si, estoy perfectamente. ¿Cómo están tus padres?-le preguntó Jasper.

-Bien, están los dos muy bien. Se han quedado allí, no les parecía bien que viniera. Pero no podía quedarme en Nueva York mientras aquí se celebraba la boda de mi mejor amiga.

-¿Por qué no les parecía bien que vinieras?

-No lo sé. Supongo…que tienen miedo que me quiera quedar aquí con la vida que tengo montada allí.

-Claro, es normal.-se decepcionó al oír aquello, sabía que Alice tenía intenciones de volver a Nueva York, pero en el fondo, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, guardaba esperanzas de que se quedara.

Estuvieron charlando horas, hasta que se hizo de noche. Ya eran las ocho y media y ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era.


	50. Explicaciones

**Explicaciones**

Continuaron hablando, explicándose anécdotas y cosas curiosas que les habían sucedido en todos estos años que no se habían visto, hasta que a Alice se lo ocurrió mirar la ventana.

-Ya ha anochecido, creo que debería irme, ya te he molestado bastante.-le dijo bromeando.

Jasper no quería que se fuera, quería pasar con ella todo el tiempo posible.

-Sabes que no molestas. ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar?

Esa oferta la pilló desprevenida, al igual que a él.

-De verdad, no hace falta que te molestes tanto, cenaré en el hotel.

-Que no es ninguna molestia, quédate, por favor.

Se lo pensó durante unos segundos.

-Está bien. Pero si me dejas que te ayude a preparar la cena.

-Trato hecho. ¿En qué hotel te hospedas?

-En el St. Marie-era el más caro de la ciudad.

-De acuerdo, después te acompañaré hasta allí.

-Y después dices que no molesto-dijo ella haciendo un mohín.

Jasper rió, en eso no había cambiado nada, continuaba poniendo la misma cara cuando se enfadaba.

Entraron en la cocina y empezaron a hacer la cena. Mientras esperaban que se terminara de hacer, pusieron la mesa y Jasper abrió una botella de vino.

-Para celebrar que has vuelto-le dijo mientras le servía una copa.

-¿No querrás aprovecharte de mí?-le preguntó Alice bromeando mientras achicaba los ojos.

-Pues no lo había pensado, pero gracias por la idea, bebe, bebe.-le siguió el juego él.

Después de unos momentos entre risas, sirvieron la cena y mientras cenaban, hablaban de temas variados. Alice le explicó que aún no tenía el vestido para la boda, y Jasper le contó como era su traje.

Terminaron de cenar y entre los dos fregaron los platos. Aún era temprano, de modo que se sentaron en el porche de atrás aprovechando que hacía buena noche.

-¿Quieres más vino?-le preguntó Jasper que se había llevado las copas y la botella que ya estaba a la mitad.

-No, gracias, tengo la sensación de que ya se me ha subido bastante.-le dijo Alice bromeando.

-Pero si solo has tomado dos copas.

-No estoy acostumbrada a beber, de modo que con muy pocas copas ya se me sube a la cabeza. Y como creo que aún estoy bien, no quiero más, por si acaso.

Después de un rato charlando, Jasper le preguntó:

-¿Quieres que te enseñe la casa? El piso de arriba quiero decir, para que veas como ha cambiado desde la última vez que viniste.

-Claro.

Se levantaron y subieron las escaleras. Primero le enseñó la habitación donde tenía el piano. A Alice le hizo mucha ilusión volver a verlo. Después entraron en la habitación de Jasper.

-¿Aquí fue dónde…?-le preguntó Alice señalando la cama.

-Si, aquí mismo.

Se quedaron un momento callados, ahora era el momento de preguntarle aquello que llevaba rondándole por la cabeza desde que Alice llegó a su casa.

-Alice ¿Por qué nunca me escribiste?

Se quedó estupefacta.

-Claro que te escribí, te estuve escribiendo los primeros meses, pero en Diciembre, al ver que no recibía respuesta, dejé de hacerlo.

-¿Me escribiste?-le preguntó sorprendido.

-Si, te escribí cinco o seis cartas y nunca recibí respuesta.

-Nunca me llegaron, Alice. No he recibido nada tuyo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella, no podía creer lo que oía.

-Nunca me ha llegado ninguna carta, entonces, a partir de ahí quise olvidarme de ti porque pensaba que ya no te importaba. Lo intenté, y de hecho creía que lo había conseguido, pero desde que nos volvimos a ver ayer me he dado cuenta de que he vivido años engañándome a mi mismo. Alice en todos estos años no he logrado olvidarte-le dijo, sintiendo como en su interior crecía la esperanza.

-Yo tampoco Jasper, he vivido cada día de estos cinco años preguntándome porque no me habías respondido y odiándome por no poder olvidarte, y resulta que todo ha sido un malentendido, hemos malgastado todo este tiempo intentando olvidarnos y…-los ojos de Alice se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Alice, aún podemos recuperarlo…si tú quisieras.

* * *

**Muahahahahahha....¿que pasará? Simplemente os diré, que para mí, el proximo capitulo es el mejor de todos...lalalala...mañana lo averiguaréis!;)**

**Muchas gracias a toda la gente que pasa, lee y deja algún review, ya sabéis que os lo agradezco de todo corazon!**

**Hasta mañana!!!:)**


	51. Demostraciones

**Holaaa^^ ¿Que tal? **

**Buenooo como dije ayer, este capitulo es mi prefeee!! jijijiji No sé si lo he explicado bien, espero que si =S**

**Que los disfrutéis!:)**

* * *

**Demostraciones**

Sin decir nada, Alice se acercó a él y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. Lentamente se fueron acercando hasta que unieron sus labios. Empezó siendo un beso suave pero a medida que avanzaba, se fue haciendo más intenso, como si con ese beso quisieran recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

Sin dejar de besarse, Jasper le desabrochó el vestido lentamente y Alice por su parte, le quitó el jersey para poder acariciar con sus manos el pecho de Jasper.

Él paseaba sus manos por la espalda de Alice, que se estremecía con el contacto que hacían las frías manos de Jasper sobre su piel.

Alice bajó sus manos hasta el pantalón de Jasper para desabrochárselo y quitárselo, mientras él le quitaba el sostén. La empujó suavemente hacia la cama hasta que los dos quedaron tumbados en ella. Jasper recorrió con sus labios el cuello de Alice mientras ella respiraba entrecortadamente y enredaba con fuerza sus manos en el pelo de Jasper. Estuvieron varios minutos besándose y acariciándose hasta que finalmente, se unieron completamente en cuerpo y alma. Encajaban a la perfección, eran las dos piezas de un todo que se unían por primera vez.

Jasper la abrazó como nunca antes había abrazado a una mujer, mientras que Alice se aferraba con fuerza al cuello de su amado.

Cuando aquella maravillosa sensación que los embargaba disminuyó, se miraron a los ojos respirando agitadamente, intentando recobrar los sentidos. Se volvieron a besar, esta vez más lentamente para poder disfrutar de los labios del otro.

Unos minutos después Jasper se tumbó al lado de Alice abrazándola por la cintura, mientras ella tenía sus manos en el pecho de Jasper. Estuvieron un rato mirándose hasta que cerraron los ojos y se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Jasper se despertó, tuvo miedo de abrir los ojos. ¿Y si todo lo que había ocurrido había sido un sueño? Tal vez Alice no hubiera vuelto, tal vez todo lo que recordaba no habría ocurrido de verdad.

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos y cuando los tuvo completamente abiertos, sonrió para sí mismo. Alice estaba acurrucada a su lado durmiendo profundamente y respirando acompasadamente. Se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en la frente, no quería despertarla. No lo hizo, simplemente se removió bajo las sábanas pero continuó durmiendo.

Jasper se levantó y se puso los pantalones, se fue al baño y se lavó la cara. No podía creer lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Alice había sido suya y él de ella. Se habían entregado por fin a su amor dejando de lado todo y a todos. Solo existían ellos dos y nada ni nadie importaba si estaban juntos.

Salió del baño y se encontró con los ojos de Alice que lo miraban medio adormilados.

-Buenos días, dormilona-la saludó.

Ella se incorporó en la cama y se restregó los ojos, bostezando.

Jasper se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso.

-Buenos días Jazz.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien ¿y tú?

-Genial, creo que nunca había estado mejor-le dijo sonriéndole mientras volvía a besarla.

-¿Sabes qué?-le dijo ella juntando su frente con la de Jasper.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo hambre-le dijo Alice.

-Pues baja y te haré algo de desayunar.

-¿De veras me prepararás el desayuno?-le preguntó ella poniendo cara de emoción.

-Si quieres si.

-Claro que quiero.

-Pues venga, baja.

-Ya voy-le dijo ella volviendo a estirarse.

Jasper salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras hasta entrar en la cocina. Preparó dos zumos y tostadas. Se sentó en la mesa esperando a que Alice bajara.

Cuando bajó, Jasper empezó a reírse por las pintas que hacía. Se había puesto una de sus camisas y le quedaba por lo menos tres tallas más grande.

-¿De qué te ríes? -le preguntó ella mirándolo con cara de indiferencia.

-De nada, solo es que me hace gracia como te queda la camisa.

-Pues a mi me gusta-le dijo sentándose encima de él.

-A mi también-le dijo mientras le daba un beso en el cuello.

-Gracias por el desayuno-le dijo Alice sonriente.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Jasper dejó los platos y los vasos en el fregadero. Se dirigió hacia Alice y la abrazó.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?-le preguntó mientras juntaba su nariz con la de ella.

-Pues…quedarme todo el día aquí contigo. ¿Es posible?

-Por supuesto.

Jasper la cogió en brazos y subió las escaleras lentamente. Entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta con el pie. Iba a ser un día agotador.

* * *

**Aaarghhhhh!!! Quiero ser Alice T_________________T (¿Y quién no? ;P)**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo n.n**


	52. Las cartas

**Las cartas**

Ya era de noche aunque no sabían la hora exacta. Habían estado todo el día en la habitación de Jasper. Podrían pasar así semanas, incluso meses.

Estaban los dos tumbados en la cama con las manos entrelazadas.

-¿De verdad no tienes hambre?-le preguntó Jasper por tercera vez.

-Te he dicho que no, aquí estoy muy bien.

-Yo también, pero me ruge el estómago.

-Pues prepara algo para comer y tráelo aquí.

-¿Y porqué no lo preparas tú? Yo te he preparado el desayuno-su quejó Jasper.

-Yo soy la invitada, la casa no es mía, no puedes hacerme preparar la cena a mí-le dijo ella haciendo un mohín.

-Bueno eso tiene arreglo. Quédate aquí conmigo y la casa también será tuya.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó Alice abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-Ya me has oído. No quiero que te vayas a Nueva York, quédate a vivir conmigo, Alice.

-¿Me lo dices de verdad?

-Claro, no hay nada en el mundo que me gustaría más que eso. ¿Lo harás?

-Pregúntamelo.

-¿Qué? Pero si ya te lo he dicho.

-Da igual, pregúntamelo-insistió Alice.

Jasper suspiró.

-¿Te gustaría quedarte a vivir conmigo?

-¡Si!-se abalanzó encima de él para abrazarlo y besarlo-aunque tengo que ir a buscar las maletas al hotel, y de todos modos en Nueva York aún tengo cosas mías-pensó Alice en voz alta-también quiero saber que pasó con las cartas. ¿Me dejarías hacer una llamada?

-Claro, pero ¿no crees que es muy tarde?-le preguntó Jasper señalando el reloj que marcaba las once.

-No importa, tengo que resolver esto ahora-se levantó de la cama, se puso la camisa de Jasper que se había puesto por la mañana y bajó las escaleras. Jasper se puso unos pantalones y la siguió.

Alice cogió el teléfono y marcó el número. Después de tres pitidos contestaron.

-¿Diga?-se escuchó la voz de Amy.

-Hola Amy, siento mucho llamar tan tarde pero necesito hablar con mi madre ¿está por ahí?

-Ahora mismo se la paso señorita Alice.

Esperó.

-Alice, me tenías preocupada ¿Cómo estás?-se escuchó la voz de su madre.

-Muy bien, aunque no gracias a ti.

-¿Alice que te pasa?

-Explícame lo de las cartas-le exigió.

-¿Qué cartas?-preguntó su madre.

-Lo sabes muy bien, las cartas que le escribí a Jasper. ¿Qué hiciste con ellas?

Estuvieron varios segundos en silencio.

-No puedes culparme de nada Alice, tú se las dabas al cartero la culpa no es mía.

-¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

-Está bien, le pagué al cartero para que después de que tú se las entregaras, él me las devolviera. Alice lo hice por tu bien entiéndeme.

-¿Por mi bien?-preguntó exaltada-¡He estado cinco años de mi vida destrozada pensando que el chico al que amo me había olvidado! ¿Y tú me dices que lo hiciste por mi bien?

-Si, lo hice por ti, para asegurarte una buena vida.

-Claro, la vida que tú querías, no la que quería yo. ¿Sabes qué mamá? Estoy en casa de Jasper y me voy a quedar a vivir con él. Dentro de dos semanas volveré para recoger mis cosas. Dile a papá que le quiero, adiós.

Colgó sin darle tiempo a responder.

-¿No crees que te has pasado un poco?-le preguntó Jasper.

-Se lo merecía. Por cierto, ¿tú no tienes que ir a trabajar mañana?

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado por completo-le dijo Jasper tapándose la boca con una mano en señal de sorpresa.

-Mientras tú estés trabajando, yo iré al hotel a recoger mis cosas, así no me aburriré tanto.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué te parece si me preparas algo para cenar? Ahora no tienes excusa para no hacerlo-le dijo Jasper en tono de burla.

-Muy gracioso-le dijo irónicamente. Entró a la cocina y empezó a preparar la cena.


	53. Tarde

**Tarde**

A la mañana siguiente Jasper se levantó temprano y se fue a la academia. Alice se había quedado un rato más en la cama. Se levantó a las nueve y se dio una ducha. Se vistió, aunque su vestido estaba un poco arrugado de llevar casi dos días en el suelo. Bajó a desayunar, se preparó un café con galletas. Cuando terminó, salió de casa y decidió ir a dar un paseo antes de ir al hotel. Fue hacia el centro y se paró en la tienda de animales donde hacía cinco años se había enamorado de del perrito Jazz, aquel sitio le traía muy buenos recuerdos. Continuó caminando, hasta que escuchó como alguien la llamaba. Se giró para ver quien era, y se encontró con Esme.

-Hola cielo.

-Hola señora Whitlock-la saludó animadamente.

-Por Dios Alice, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, que ya va siendo hora de que me llames Esme ¿no crees?

-Está bien, Esme.

-¿Como estás?

-Muy bien ¿Y vosotros?

-También, estamos muy bien.

-Espero no ser entrometida, pero me he enterado de que Jasper te invitó a cenar ¿Cómo fue?

¿Debía contarle que había vuelto con su hijo y que se iría a vivir con él? Decidió explicarle solo la primera parte, la segunda aún era muy precipitada.

-Bueno….fue bien. Digamos que lo hemos arreglado todo y que ahora estamos juntos otra vez.

-¿De veras?-le preguntó Esme emocionada.

-Si.

-¡Me alegro muchísimo por vosotros cariño!-la abrazó con fuerza-ya le vale a mi hijo no explicarnos nada, ya verás cuando se entere Carlisle.

- Gracias, me alegra que te haya sentado tan bien.

-¿Cómo no me va a sentar bien si te quiero como si fueras mi hija? Además en el fondo sabíamos que pasaría.

Alice rió. Las dos empezaron a caminar explicándose cosas, hasta que Esme llegó a su casa.

-¿Quieres entrar Alice?-le ofreció.

-No gracias, debo ir al hotel, nos veremos pronto Esme-se acercó para darle un abrazo.

-Que os vaya todo muy bien cielo, y saluda a Jasper de nuestra parte.

-Lo haré, adiós.

Dicho esto empezó a caminar hasta el hotel. Pagó las noches que no había pasado allí y recogió la maleta. Le costó llegar a su casa pero al final lo consiguió. Una vez allí preparó la comida, ya que Jasper llegaría dentro de poco para comer y después volver a irse.

Escuchó un coche que aparcaba fuera, supuso que era Jasper y fue a recibirlo. Jasper salió del coche y cuando llegó hasta ella le dio un beso.

-¿Qué tal has pasado el día?-le preguntó mientras entraba en la casa.

-Bien, me he encontrado con tu madre, te manda saludos.

-¿Te la has encontrado?

-Si, es que tenía ganas de pasear un rato y me la he encontrado comprando. Se ha alegrado mucho con la noticia de que habíamos vuelto.

-¿Se lo has dicho?

-Si, ¿he hecho mal?

-No, claro que no. Pero ahora ya verás lo pesada que se pondrá.

-Lo que no le he dicho es lo de que vendré a vivir aquí, quiero que se lo digamos juntos.

-Está bien.

Se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a comer. Al terminar, los dos se sentaron en el sofá.

-¿Estás cansado?-le preguntó ella acurrucándose a su lado.

-Un poco pero no es nada. Solo necesito descansar un poco, estas dos últimas noches han sido muy ajetreadas.

Alice rió ante el comentario de Jasper. Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedarse dormida. Al poco tiempo de haberse dormido, se despertó a causa del movimiento tan brusco que hizo Jasper.

-¡Maldita sea, llego tarde!-él también se había dormido y llegaba veinte minutos tarde. Se levantó corriendo, cogió las llaves, le dio un beso en la frente y con un "hasta luego" se despidió de ella.

Alice sonrió para si misma y se volvió a tumbar, volviéndose a dormir.

* * *

**Esto es todo x hoy! Estos capitulos son "agradables" x decirlo de alguna manera, los siguientes no lo son tanto...ya descubriréis que pasa mañana!**

**Byeee!!^^**


	54. Traición

**Hiii!^^**

**Como dije ayer, los capitulos que subo hoy no son tan "agradables". **

**Espero vuesta opinión!**

* * *

**Traición**

Se despertó a las seis, aún quedaba una hora para que Jasper regresara. De modo que pensó en llamar a Bella que seguramente ya habría terminado de trabajar, así se entretendría un rato charlando con ella.

No sabía su número de teléfono así que buscó la agenda telefónica de Jasper para ver si él tenía apuntado su número. Cuando la encontró, la abrió y se sorprendió de la cantidad de números que tenía y mayoritariamente todos eran mujeres. Decidió no pensar mal, debía confiar en él. Si le había dicho que nunca se había enamorado ni nada de eso, aquellas mujeres debían ser amigas. Encontró el número de Bella y marcó, pero nadie le contestó. Después buscó el de Rosalie, esperó varios pitidos pero al ver que no le contestaban colgó. No sabía que hacer, de modo que se dirigió hacia la estantería y cogió el libro de _Romeo y Julieta_, su preferido.

Empezó a leerlo y cuando ya llevaba treinta páginas, escuchó el ruido del coche de Jasper. Se levantó rápidamente, dejó el libro en la estantería y salió a recibirlo igual que había hecho por la mañana.

Al salir se encontró con una joven pelirroja al lado del coche de Jasper, parecía que lo estaba esperando. Jasper salió del coche y aquella chica se abalanzó encima de él dándole un beso en los labios.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza y sintió como se le humedecían los ojos. Entró en la casa y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Ahora si que debía pensar mal, lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Aquella, muchacha había besado a Jasper, a _su_ Jasper y él no había hecho nada por impedirlo. Debía actuar rápido. Subió rápidamente las escaleras limpiándose las lágrimas que le impedían ver con claridad y cogió su maleta que aún estaba hecha.

Jasper al ver lo que había ocurrido se quitó a la chica de encima de un empujón.

-¿Qué haces Tracy?-le preguntó enfadado.

-Besarte ¿qué quieres que haga?

-Escúchame, tengo novia y ha visto lo que has hecho de modo que quiero que le digas lo que ha pasado ¿de acuerdo?-le exigió al borde de la histeria.

-No, tú no tenías novia cuando me invitaste a tu casa ¿o si?

-Escúchame, no me importa ¡quiero que se lo digas!

-No lo haré Jasper.

-Pues si no vas a hacer nada, lárgate. ¡Lo que ocurrió entre nosotros no fue nada! Estaba borracho, de modo que no significó nada para mí-ahora estaba actuando igual que María, pero en ese momento no le importaba, estaba histérico. Debía entrar y hablar con Alice.

Después de decirle eso corrió hacia la puerta, sacó su llave y abrió rápidamente. Una vez dentro, subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. Allí estaba Alice peleándose con su maleta que se había abierto de golpe y había desparramado toda su ropa por la habitación.

-Alice escúchame…-empezó a decir acercándose a ella.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme Jasper!-le rugió Alice alejándose de él-¡no te atrevas a decirme que no es lo que yo pienso, porque se muy bien lo que he visto!

- Si me dejaras explicártelo-intentó razonar él.

-¡No quiero que me expliques nada, me ha quedado todo muy claro!

-Alice no te vayas, por favor. Hablemos de lo que ha pasado.

-Si crees que me voy a quedar un minuto más aquí estás muy equivocado-terminó de meter las cosas en la maleta y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero Jasper la cogió del brazo.

-¡Suéltame ahora mismo!-le gritó llorando.

-No, escúchame por favor.

-Jasper me mentiste, me dijiste que no te habías enamorado ni nada por el estilo, y ahora me encuentro con que una chica se te tira a los brazos y tú no haces nada para impedirlo. ¿Qué quieres que piense?

-¡Ella no significa nada para mí, Alice! ¡Nunca ha significado nada, solo pasemos juntos una noche y estaba borracho! ¡Lo hice cuando creía que me habías olvidado de modo que no puedes reprocharme nada! ¡Alice yo te quiero a ti!

Alice hizo el ademán de soltarse pero le fue inútil, él era más fuerte.

-Tú me quieres y no quieres irte, Alice-insistió Jasper.

-Por eso mismo he de irme, ahora mismo no sé lo que siento por ti. Después de la boda me iré a Nueva York, Jasper. Podrás estar con tu amiguita siempre que quieras, no te molestaré más.

-¡No quiero estar con ella, quiero estar contigo! ¡Alice te quiero!

-No digas eso si no es verdad, por favor-le dijo dejando que las lágrimas mojaran sus mejillas.

-Claro que es verdad, te lo he demostrado todos estos días, todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos Alice, eres la persona más importante para mí.

-¡Cállate ya!-le gritó Alice.

En ese momento Jasper la cogió por la cintura acercándola a él hasta juntar sus labios con los de ella.

Alice no se lo pensó dos veces y le pegó una bofetada. Del golpe, Jasper se quedó trastocado y la soltó.

Aprovechando el momento, salió de la habitación rápidamente cerrando la puerta, dejándolo de pie al lado de la cama.


	55. Desesperación

**Desesperación**

Continuó ahí de pie sin moverse, la había vuelto a perder. Era el hombre más idiota del mundo. Se había olvidado completamente de la visita de Tracy, y mucho menos había pensado en que sucedería aquello. En ese momento no pensaba en Tracy sino en Alice.

Hacía tres días que había vuelto y se habían reencontrado, al otro día se habían perdonado y habían estado juntos, al día siguiente le había pedido que se quedara con él y ella había aceptado, y ese mismo día todo se había derrumbado. Como si los días anteriores no hubieran existido.

Aunque sabía con seguridad que ella sentía por él lo mismo que él sentía por ella, siempre se lo había demostrado. Lo que más le dolió fue comprobar la poca confianza que Alice le tenía, ni siquiera le había dejado explicarse. Tal vez no lo quería realmente tanto como decía.

De todos modos necesitaba hablar con ella.

Reaccionó y bajó las escaleras corriendo, se había pasado media hora de pie en la habitación. Descolgó el teléfono y marcó los números atropelladamente. Le contestó la voz de Bella.

-¿Diga?

-Bella soy Jasper, ¿está Alice ahí?-intentó sonar lo más serio posible aunque no lo logró.

-No, no está- no sonó nada convincente.

-Bella, sé que está con vosotros.

-De acuerdo, está aquí-se rindió.

-¿Puedes decirle que se ponga?

-No creo que sea el mejor momento Jazz, creo que deberías dejarla hasta mañana, para que piense las cosas con calma. Además no quiere hablar contigo.

-Lo sé, pero necesito que lo haga, necesito explicarle lo que ha pasado.

-Escúchame, llama mañana, ahora todo está muy reciente.

-De acuerdo-se rindió él-¿puedes decirle que la quiero?

-Si, se lo diré. Hasta mañana Jazz.

-Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá. No podía sentirse peor. Se había acostumbrado demasiado rápido a tener a Alice cerca, y ahora que no la tenía, se sentía muy solo.

Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a uno de los armarios que había en el comedor. Sacó un vaso y una botella de whisky, y empezó a servirse. Sabía que no debía hacerlo pero en aquel momento no le importaba demasiado.

Subió con la botella y el vaso lleno hasta la habitación donde se encontraba el piano, depositó el vaso y la botella encima del gran instrumento, se sentó delante y empezó a tocar casi con desesperación.


	56. Enfado

**Enfado**

No había dormido nada, se había pasado la noche tocando el piano y solo había bebido dos sorbos del vaso de whisky. No tenía ni ganas de emborracharse. Tampoco había ido a trabajar, había pensado en llamar para decir que estaba enfermo.

Se levantó del piano y bajó las escaleras, cogió el teléfono. Le atendió la secretaria, le dijo que se encontraba mal y por eso no había ido, que necesitaba reposar unos cuantos días y que no iría en toda la semana. No le hizo falta fingir la voz de enfermo pues de no haber dormido en toda la noche, tenía más voz de muerto que de vivo.

Cuando colgó, subió las escaleras y se metió en la ducha. Había decidido presentarse en casa de Edward y de Bella, ya que no estarían porque se habrían ido a trabajar, así tal vez tuviera ocasión de hablar con Alice.

Se vistió y salió casi corriendo de su casa. Se subió en su Volga 21 y arrancó rápidamente. No vivía demasiado lejos de la casa, pero no tenía ganas de caminar. En cinco minutos estuvo allí. Salió precipitadamente del coche y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta. Dio unos suaves golpes pero nadie le abrió. Volvió a tocar, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se desesperó golpeó la puerta con más fuerza y empezó a gritar:

-¡Alice, sé que estás ahí dentro! ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

Des de dentro se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaron a la puerta, pero no le abrieron.

-Lárgate-le dijo la voz de Alice desde dentro.

-Sabía que estabas ahí. Ábreme por favor, arreglemos esto.

-No quiero.

-¿Y qué quieres?

-Que te vayas y me dejes en paz.

-Pues no lo haré, tarde o temprano tendrás que abrir, me quedaré aquí hasta que lo hagas.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio.

-¿Sabes qué Alice?-empezó a hablar más alto.

-No me importa, no quiero saber nada.

-Entiendo que estés enfadada pero ayer me di cuenta de algo. A la primera de cambio te fuiste sin dejar que me explicara y me dolió mucho saber que la chica a la que amo no confía en mí.

-No me diste motivos para que lo hiciera Jasper.

-¿Cómo que no? Veo que ya te has olvidado de aquellos seis meses que pasamos juntos hace cinco años.

-No me he olvidado de eso, pero al parecer tú si, ¡te acostaste con la primera que pasó después de que yo me fuera!-le gritó Alice.

-¿Por qué no me abres y hablamos de esto civilizadamente?-le pidió Jasper bajando la voz, al ver que los vecinos lo miraban como si estuviera loco.

-No voy a abrirte Jasper.

Se hartó:

-Mira, no me acosté con la primera que pasó, solo fue una vez y no sabía lo que hacía, además tengo que decirte que cuando estaba con ella, me imaginaba que la chica que estaba conmigo eras tú. Pero veo que no vas a entrar en razón. Yo ya te he dicho lo que quería decirte. Hasta pronto, Alice.

Estaba tan furioso que se subió al coche rápidamente y cerró de un portazo. ¿Por qué no le creía? ¿Por qué dudaba tanto de él?

Condujo hasta su casa de nuevo. Solo quería encerrarse y dejar de pensar en aquello.

* * *

**=(**

**Me da penita...juuu**

**Los 2 capitulos que subiré mañana ya son los ultimos! Os aviso que el final es muy repentino... bueno mañana descubriréis a que me refiero.**

**Espero que os hayan gustado los capitulos! No puedo irme sin antes dar las gracias a todo el mundo que deja algun Review, sois todos geniales!;)**

**Bye byeee!**


	57. La iglesia

**Holaa!^^**

**¿Qué tal? Bueno como dije ayer, estos dos capitulos que subo hoy son los últimos! Espero que no me matéis por haber hecho un final tan repentino...**

**Estoy pensando en hacer la segunda parte, y estoy convencida de hacerla, solo falta que se me aparezca mi musa algún día porque creo que se ha ido de vacaciones de semana santa adelantadas ¬¬**

**Bueno, dejando de lado mis paranoias aqui os dejo los capitulos.**

**Que los disfrutéis!:)**

* * *

**La iglesia**

Las dos semanas anteriores a la boda no tardaron en pasar. Jasper iba casi casa día a casa de Edward y de Bella para hablar con Alice, pero no conseguía nada nuevo, solo discutían hiriéndose el uno al otro. Ya se había cansado de pedirle perdón por una cosa que ni siquiera había hecho, pero Alice no entraba en razón.

La noche anterior a la boda, Emmett quiso salir a celebrar el último día de soltería de Edward, pero él se negó en rotundo, ya conocía la manera en que lo quería celebrar Emmett.

Jasper se despertó sobresaltado. Llevaba casi sin dormir aquellas dos semanas, y si dormía, a las pocas horas se despertaba. Hacía mucho que no dormía de un tirón toda la noche, no podía continuar así. Bajó a desayunar y después subió a vestirse. Se puso su esmoquin negro, aunque al mirarse al espejo se dio cuenta de que no le quedaba tan bien como el día que se lo probó. Seguramente era por la cara que hacía, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y debajo se le notaban unas grandes ojeras. Todo eso era a causa de las noches en vela que había pasado. Se peinó, se puso los zapatos que se había comprado para la ocasión y salió de su casa. Se subió en su coche y se dirigió a la iglesia. Se moría por ver a Alice, seguramente lo ignoraría, ya que no creía que se fuera escondiendo de él. Había decidido que aquel día era de Edward y de Bella, de modo que si Alice no quería hablar con él, él no la molestaría, no tenía ganas de que sus mejores amigos lo pasaran mal en el día de su boda.

Al llegar pudo ver a sus padres que estaban fuera de la iglesia y detrás a Emmett y a Rosalie. Se acercó a ellos.

-Hola chicos-los saludó.

-Vaya Jasper, si que vas elegante-le dijo Rosalie al verlo, poniendo cara de sorpresa.

-Tú también estás muy guapa-le respondió.

-¿Y yo qué?-bromeó Emmett.

-Tú siempre estás guapo-le dijo Rosalie.

Sus padres se acercaron a ellos.

-Dios mío Jasper, casi no te reconocía, ¡que esmoquin tan bonito!-su madre se emocionó como siempre.

-Gracias mamá, vosotros también estáis muy elegantes.

-¿Cómo vas con Alice?-le preguntó su padre.

-No me hace caso, aunque hoy he decidido que si ella no quiere hablar conmigo yo tampoco lo haré. Hoy les toca disfrutar a Edward y a Bella. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Edward?

-Está dentro, nos ha dicho que cuando llegaras que fueras a hablar con él.

-Voy.

Entró en la iglesia y vio a su mejor amigo muy elegante que parecía bastante nervioso.

-Hola, Edward ¿Cómo estás?

-Hecho un manojo de nervios, no sé como tengo que estar en esta situación.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, aunque creo que tus síntomas son normales.-bromeó Jasper.

-¿Vas a hablar con Alice?-le preguntó su amigo.

-No, he decidido que hoy no, es vuestro día y quiero que lo disfrutéis. ¿Cómo puedes pensar en nosotros en el día de tu boda?

-Realmente no lo sé, serán los nervios. Pero gracias.

-De nada Edward. No puedo creer que haya llegado este momento.

-Yo tampoco, hace nada que teníamos seis años e íbamos a robar los pasteles que hacían nuestras madres…

-Y ahora estás a punto de casarte.-finalizó la frase Jasper.

-Creo que nos estamos poniendo demasiado melancólicos ¿No crees?

-Si.

Los dos rieron y después se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Alice pasó por su lado y se puso al lado de Edward, seguramente querría felicitarlo. Jasper se echó a un lado para dejarles que hablaran y mientras tanto fue observando a Alice. Estaba muy bonita.

Para la ocasión se había puesto un vestido de color azul oscuro, de tirantes y bastante largo que le tapaba los pies. El color del vestido le hacía resaltar la palidez de su piel. Había adornado su pelo con una cinta del mismo color del vestido, ornamentada con algunos detalles plateados.

Ellos dos eran los testigos de la boda, de modo que debían quedarse al lado de los novios. Alice se puso en el lado que le tocaba cuando empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial, y Jasper pudo ver como Bella entraba en la iglesia del brazo de su padre.


	58. La boda

**La boda**

Jasper sonrió al ver la cara de Edward, se había quedado pálido y le temblaban las manos. Cuando Bella llegó hasta ellos, la cogió de la mano y se pusieron los dos cara a cara. Jasper y Alice también estaban cara a cara, aunque a una distancia bastante más grande, de modo que a medida que transcurría la ceremonia, Jasper sin poder evitarlo, le echaba miradas a Alice sin que esta se las devolviera. Decidió mirarla por última vez y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que ella también lo miraba. Le dedicó una sonrisa de resignación, más triste que alegre pero ella continuó inexpresiva, parecía como si no supiera de que modo debía mirarlo.

Sin darse cuenta, llegaron los "Sí, quiero". Los dos se lo dijeron sin dudarlo y cuando el cura los hizo marido y mujer, se besaron.

Jasper les dio un abrazo a los dos, estaba muy contento por ellos. Salieron todos de la iglesia y cada uno se fue con su coche hacia el restaurante donde celebrarían el banquete.

Al llegar, Jasper se dio cuenta de que tenía que sentarse al lado de Alice ya que habían organizado los asientos por parejas. La mesa era muy grande, más o menos para noventa invitados, de modo que quedaban Bella y Edward en el centro, a su izquierda se sentaban Rosalie y Emmett, y a su derecha Alice y él. Al parecer a ella tampoco le hacía mucha gracia tener que sentarse al lado de Jasper, ya que cuando él llegó a la mesa para sentarse, se puso rígida y tensa.

No la saludó, había decidido que si no era ella la que le hablara, él tampoco lo haría. Se sentó a su lado y se quedó quieto. Tenía ganas de que al menos llegaran Emmett y Rosalie, así podría hablar con uno de ellos.

Finalmente llegaron todos los invitados y empezaron a traerles la comida. De vez en cuando Jasper comentaba alguna cosa con Edward, aunque no mucho, quería dejar que disfrutara de Bella. Cuando terminaron de comer, se levantaron todos para ponerse a bailar. Empezaron bailando los novios y después fueron añadiéndose más parejas.

Casi todo el mundo bailaba menos ellos dos. Alice estaba sentada en una silla viendo como bailaban todos y Jasper se encontraba apoyado en una columna de la sala observándola. Decidió acercarse a ella e invitarla a bailar. Le daba igual lo que hubiera decidido anteriormente.

-¿Te apetece bailar?-le preguntó tendiéndole la mano cuando llegó hasta ella.

-No, gracias-le respondió Alice sin mirarlo.

Jasper se dispuso a darse la vuelta e irse, al menos lo había intentado, pero no pudo dar ningún paso cuando sintió como la voz de Alice lo llamaba.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente, no sabía si se lo había imaginado.

-¿Te apetece que hablemos ahora?-le preguntó Alice aún sin mirarlo.

-Claro-le contestó él. Sabía que no era el mejor momento para hacerlo, pero ya que era ella la que se lo proponía, debía aprovecharlo.

Alice se levantó y se dirigieron a una sala apartada de donde estaban todos.

Entraron y cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas.

Estuvieron varios minutos callados, parecía que ninguno de los dos quería dar el paso de hablar primero.

Finalmente fue Jasper el que se dispuso a hacerlo.

-Mira, Alice, ya sabes lo que quiero decirte y…-Alice lo interrumpió.

-No, escúchame tú por favor.

Jasper se calló, indicándole que la escucharía.

-Siento mucho todo lo que te he hecho estas semanas, me he portado como una imbécil.

-Estabas enfadada Alice, es normal.

-No quiero que me excuses, tenías toda la razón. No confié en ti cuando necesitabas que lo hiciera y no quise escucharte…lo siento muchísimo Jasper. Además de la bofetada que te pegué aquel día.

-Si, me dolió de veras.

-Lo siento muchísimo. Aparte de que te dije que no me habías demostrado que me querías cuando eres la persona que más lo ha hecho…vaya que lo siento por todo, pero me gustaría saber que pasó exactamente con aquella chica.

-Pues que me bajé del coche y…-empezó él.

-No, me refiero a cuando yo me fui.

-No lo recuerdo muy bien…estaba sentado en la barra de un bar y ella estaba a mi lado, parecía igual de desconsolada que yo y la invité a unas cuantas copas. Salimos juntos del bar y ella me invitó a su casa y bueno ya sabes el final.

-¿De modo que no estás enamorado de ella?

-Claro que no, estoy enamorado de ti, Alice. Siempre ha sido y siempre será así. Lo que pasó el otro día no me lo esperaba ni yo.

-Perdóname Jasper, siento haber dudado de ti y de tus sentimientos.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, ya lo sabes.

-Tal vez no sea el mejor momento para decirte esto pero…te quiero mucho Jazz.

Al sentir aquello de nuevo, se sintió en el paraíso.

-Yo también, Alice.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Ella le correspondió al abrazo y sin poder evitarlo se echó a llorar.

Le levantó el mentón y la besó lentamente mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Había echado de menos aquellos labios, aquella voz y aquellas caricias. La había echado de menos a ella.

No sabía como, pero estaba seguro de que la tendría para siempre.

**~FIN~**

* * *

**Bueno, hemos llegado al final de esta historia. Espero vuestros Reviews, con tomatazos y lechugazos por haber hecho el final tan repentino. **

**¿Hago segunda parte, o lo dejo asi?**

**Espero vuestros Reviews con vuestras opiniones y consejos.**

**Antes de que se me olvide, 100000000000000000000000000000000 millones de gracias a todo el mundo que ha pasado y me ha dejado algún Review, y a la que simplemente ha leido sin dejar ningun Review, tambien.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-**

**SeaNyu**

**Volveré dentro de poquito, tal vez con una historia nueva, o tal vez con la continuación de esta^^**

**Besitos!!!**


End file.
